Child of Mine
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: Because of a mismade potion, Harry is now defenselss, and Snape is ordered to take care of him. Chapter 17 Now Up! Harry goes to Hogsmeade! But why did Draco want to take him?
1. Chapter 1 Complications

Summary: Harry's turned into a baby, now the Potions Master is stuck having to take care of him, but now things are different. The scar is gone, and Harry can't be returned to his family, so he's left in Snape's care.... question is, will they actually SURVIVE the experience?

Disclaimers: Any name, potion, or whatever, you recognize, doesn't belong to me. I borrowed them from Rowling, though she has yet to discover this. Michael is all mine though.

Child of Mine 

Chapter 1: 

Complications

"Now, as you are fifth years, though I myself am still amazed some of you ever made it this far," Snape's eyes traveled over to Neville, Harry, and Ron, then went to the others as he continued, "You shall be learning more of the advanced potions. Your first day here I told you there were ways to stop death, but there are also ways to youthen yourself, to see that you don't age, although most of these are extremely temporary. The ingredients to this potion are rare, and one of the prime ingredients only blooms at certain times of the year, and if you do not find them yourselves, cost a king's sum to buy.

"Now you will be put off into pairs, and you all better get this right the first time, or you will receive failing marks. There is no second chance in recreating this potion... that would waste the components, and if you're not intelligent enough to figure it out the first time, I highly doubt you will catch on the second. Now, I shall call off a list of names, and as I go down, I shall tell you your partner."

Harry groaned, barely a month and a half into fifth year and Snape was at it again, it seemed as if he was TRYING to earn some, 'Prick of the Year' award on purpose, and every year he didn't receive it, he tried even harder the next year to win it. So intent was he, at his mental complaining, he completely missed Snape ordering him and Neville together.

"Potter! If you cannot even keep your attention long enough to listen for your own name, how do you expect to even try and succeed at this potion? Now get over to Longbottom's cauldron!"

Harry groaned out loud and stood, walking over to Neville's cauldron. This was NOT going to work, every year Neville failed potions, and every day of the school year Neville would nearly collapse in a mental breakdown of nerves because of Snape.

As they gathered their ingredients they went down the list of items they would need from the parchment of directions. "First, boil the water. Neville, fill the cauldron with water while the fire heats the pot up, but be quick about getting the first bucket of water, we don't want to scorch the inside." Neville went off to get the buckets of water as Harry read on, "Carefully remove the Rose of the Night flower petals, and take the main part of the rose and shake it over the boiling water, letting the pollen fall into the cauldron. Each petal should be put in, one petal at a time, every minute, no sooner then that. All right..."

As Neville finally filled the pot, Harry had taken the rose and plucked all thirteen black petals off of it carefully, making sure not to rip or shred any of them. It was an odd rose he mused, every single one the same, thirteen petals, with silver pollen in the middle... when in full bloom, the silver pollen would glow brightly, and was lethal to bees.

He looked to the next ingredient, one phoenix tear... Oh, that's what must be what cost the king's fortune... He looked up and could see Snape beginning to hand out an eyedropper to each pair, telling them to be careful. As Snape reached them he set the dropper down, telling them there was only enough for one tear, and not to waste it.

Harry looked back at the rest of the list, Elven Marrow. He blanched, 'Euuughhh', he thought to himself. They did not mean house elves, but actual forest elves, another thing that must have cost a fortune... to actually find a tribe of elves that were willing to do whatever it was that... he cut his thoughts off, not wanting to actually _know_ where any of it came from or how it was attained. A dram of a basilisk egg yolk, and the other six items were everyday potion ingredients.

"Harry, the waters boiling," Neville warned his partner.

"Oh good... Neville, listen, throw in these thirteen rose petals one at a time, one every minute on the minute, no sooner understand?" he said this slowly and carefully and Neville nodded.

As Harry put the yolk into a long cylinder container, and began stirring it with a glass utensil which was long, thin, and straight, Neville counted the seconds, and put the first petal in, waited a minute, then the next. Harry decided to read through again on the instructions and then added,

"Don't forget to stir it only once, clockwise, thirty seconds after the petals been dropped."

"What?! All right..." Neville said nervously, stirring up the two petals. About twenty minutes later they were ready to add the bone marrow, which was in a stone bowl. Neville, who was slightly shaking because he was terrified of failing Harry and his professor, reached over for the stirring stick and knocked over the egg yolk. He barely could catch the vile to keep it from breaking, but the cylinder slipped from his hands, and it tumbled head first into the stone bowl, the green sticky substance spilling into the deep red brown marrow.

"Oh shit," Harry whispered. He picked up the thin beaker with a sickening feeling in his chest, and saw all of it had spilled into the bowl, and the only thing within the beaker was the green sticky residue that was slowly dripping out in disgusting strings of... goo.

"That's not a good thing, is it?" Neville said with a low moan. "We need to ask Professor Snape if this is still useable."

Harry winced and looked to the instructions, "It doesn't say they can't be mixed, it just says that it should be put in separately and stirred once when both are in.... Meaning they get put together anyway... Profess-" he looked up to find Snape, but the call died on his lips as he saw Snape snapping at one of the Gryffindor's. "Errr, Neville, maybe we should just leave him be.... I'm sure it will be fine..." he poured the contents of the bowl into the cauldron and they stirred it, hoping for the best. As they watched, the potion turned bright green, and then slowly started to change to a deep black color, worried they turned to look at the other cauldrons, but saw their potions were black as well.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Neville asked worriedly, eyeing the potion as if it just might suddenly explode.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "It looks normal now, so I don't think we should worry..."

Letting out sighs of relief they began cleaning up- after two more minutes of boiling they pulled it from the fire. Ten minutes from class ending, Snape walked over to them with a sneer, looking into their cauldron with a raised eyebrow. Harry's stomach clenched, could Snape tell just by looking at it, that it was off? He hoped not. Walking to one of the cabinets, the professor pulled a glass goblet from within, and walked back to them. He then filled the cup half way, and watched it bubble for a moment; he waved his wand and muttered a cooling spell over it.

"Well, we are to see," he spoke to the class, "If for once in Longbottom's sad existence, he and Potter did something correct." Harry nearly glared at Snape.

"Longbottom, drink," the Potions Master held the goblet to Neville, who looked as if he might just pass out if he had to even hold the cup. Neville looked up to Snape's eyes briefly, and shook his head, pleading almost not to make him drink it.

"I'll drink it," Harry spoke up suddenly, his voice holding no room for arguing, it seemed. He took the cup from Snape looking him in the eyes; he had grown in his years there, and was eye level with the Potions Master now. He was no longer intimidated by Snape's size.

Snape's mouth curled into a sneer, "Ever the savior of the incompetent fools you call friends, I see. Very well, Potter. Drink it. Now if the potion's gone right, Potter should only feel a small amount of discomfort as his body changes to de-age a year," he informed the rest of the class.

Hermione and Ron looked at him from behind Snape, worried that the potion HAD gone wrong and he looked down to the goblet, the next moment he brought it to his lips and swiftly drank it without a moments hesitation.

Harry gasped as a sensation like liquid ice went through his veins, leaving him to nearly flinch in pain, and then all of a sudden the icy feeling was gone. Not giving him even a second to catch his breath, he soon felt the coldness quickly being replaced by a burning sensation, as if instead of the ice, there was a liquid fire within him, dissolving him from the inside out...

Harry choked and dropped the cup from nerveless fingers. It hit the ground and shattered, as he fell against the table. Bones started dissolving in his body and his eyes widened in horror, seeking for his Potions Master's eyes, begging for the torture to end. Unable to help it, he let out a scream -- louder then he ever had before; almost, if not as loud as, when Voldermort had put him under the Cruciatus curse not even six months ago.

Harry fell against the table and students backed away from him as Snape's eyes widened in fear as he realized something was _obviously_ wrong with the potion. "Damn it," he muttered as he came to this conclusion. He strode over to Harry and tried to grab him, but Harry's body spasmed and collapsed to the ground, going into convulsions.

Screams of fear and horror echoed within the room as many of the girls broke into tears, Ron had to hold Hermione back from trying to do anything, as Snape looked up for a moment unsure for once, of what to do. Finally, he knelt down next to his student, and suddenly Harry's arms shot out and grabbed him by the front of his robes, so strongly that he was brought down. Harry's face was level with his chest, and as Snape barely caught himself from kissing the dungeon floor, he felt the grip vanish, the tugging had stopped.

Ron watched the Potions Master on the floor; Snape's robes were billowed around him covering any view of Harry. Slowly, their teacher pushed himself up, looking at the ground where Harry lay, and as Snape brushed his robes away, they heard a low cry -- a sharp and quivering sound in the quiet room.

Snape froze as he found himself looking down at what was left - - Harry's school robes, shirt, and from within it, a lump kicked... Numbly, he moved his hands over the robes, hearing the cry beneath the cloth, already having a sinking feeling, he moved the shirt aside, there, within the folds of cloth, was one of the sweetest babies one could lay eyes on. Quieting down, Snape found himself looking into big, bright green eyes that looked up to him for a moment curiously, as if to ask, 'who are you?'. His body was small, and looked very delicate, soft skin, pale and smooth, graced the naked child, and his hair was bushy, wild, and covered his perfectly unmarked forehead...

"Oh dear God..." Snape said in a voice closely akin to horror, "Albus is going to kill me."

~~*~~

Notes: My mom helped me with areas in the story that needed correcting and livening up. Some chapters are still in need of repair though. And if you wish to insult me, I prefer you to leave any overly rude comments to yourself, if you have suggestions about spelling, writing style, and so on, be my guest… Please, leave a contribution, in the little box!


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Fatherhood

AuthorNotes: Thanks to Crydwyn for the correction on 'Malnourished'.

Child of Mine  
Chapter 2:  
Welcome to Fatherhood

Snape's face was fixed in an almost panic as he all but fled down the castle halls, climbing the stairs swiftly as he held the baby protectively, which had been silent the entire time through this run.

Snape was almost afraid; in fact he wasn't so sure if he wasn't scared shitless. Nothing like this had ever happened before that he knew of, what if there was no cure? What if it was permanent and he never aged? What if he had to grow up normally and they would have to fight Voldermort without this boy's help? 'What ifs' flew through his mind constantly sending small stabs of fear into his stomach, each question wprse then the last. And what of Harry's scar? It was gone... What if it didn't come back? Was that a good sign? A bad omen? He didn't know... His mind went back to what happened in his class...

'_Oh no,' he thought to himself._

"_Harry!" Hermione cried out. "Oh God, what happened?! Professor-"_

_Snape bent down and gathered Harry carefully into his arms, taking the boy's school uniform with him to bundle the child up in. He turned to the class, and in an almost quiet voice he ordered; "You are all dismissed, NOW -- clean up your cauldrons... but Neville, do not touch yours, leave it here, it will be needed. That goes for the rest of you, do not tamper with it. I will personally expel the one who does," it was no idle threat. It was a warning._

_With that he left, the baby cradled in his arms. But what he didn't know was what had happened after he left...._

"Maybe I should just destroy the evidence," Neville whispered shaking like a leaf.

"You can't do that!" Hermione said shrilly. "If you do, Harry may never get back to normal again. You can't do that to Harry! He doesn't deserve that!"

"I know, I'm just so scared," he whimpered despondently.

"I don't see how that's such a bad thing." Malfoy walked up to them, disdain dripping from his voice. "In fact, that's the best idea Longbottom's ever come up with... knocking it over seems like the best plan," he grinned maliciously. Hermione pulled out her wand as she and Ron stood defensively in front of the cauldron on the table.

"I don't think so," she growled softly. The rest of the class stared, only the occasional shift bringing noise to the room.

"You don't have your wonderful Potter to help you right now, and I think we should keep it that way," Malfoy pulled out his own wand.

"Get out of here now!" Ron snapped at him

As Neville watched and listened to the commotion, his gaze drifted down to the cauldron, his thoughts finally forming. Something could happen to the potion because of Malfoy, and if he didn't do something, it could be lost.

Looking to the large jar that had been holding the Rose of the Night, he unscrewed the top, and wiping the inside swiftly with his robe, he put the jar into the black mess and filled it. He then quickly screwed the top back on, and ignoring the sticky sides that had been put into the cauldron, he stepped back, placing it within his own robes discreetly, the cauldron half empty now. He looked and found people had been ignoring him because Malfoy, Hermione, and Ron were yelling at each other, reaching the level of insults and threats. All of a sudden, Malfoy's face twisted into anger and he shouted a brief spell and threw it at Hermione, who was blasted back and into the table and with it, the cauldron spilled to the ground, hissing as it hit the stone floor, barely missing Hermione herself. The moment the spell had gone off, Ron had blasted Malfoy himself for doing such a thing, and a near war broke out when a voice sounded through the room.

"STOP THIS NOW!"

All in the room froze as Dumbledore's voice boomed suddenly. His mouth was turned down into a frown, "What are you children doing? Where's is Professor Snape?"

"He's gone to the infirmary," Lavender quivered. "A potion went horribly wrong- Harry was the one who drank it-" she broke into tears.

"What happened?" he asked sternly.

"He was turned into a baby," Hermione said, her voice laced with pain. "Professor Snape told us not to touch the cauldron because he would need it to find an antidote, but Malfoy was trying to destroy it-"

Malfoy was glaring hatefully at her, his wand was back in it's pocket, "I didn't touch it, she's the one who knocked it over."

"She wouldn't have if you hadn't attacked her you overgrown-" Ron was cut off by Dumbledore.

"That is enough. All of you are to leave now, and attend your next class lest you be late."

Surprisingly enough the room cleared out rapidly, save Hermione, Ron, and a shaking Neville. Hermione was bent over the spilled cauldron crying, "Oh no..." she started moaning again. "Harry's never going to get cured at this rate..." Dumbledore's hand rested on her shoulder and his comforting voice assured her; "Don't worry Hermione, at worse it will only delay the cure."

Neville finally spoke from his spot next to the work table, and pulled out the jar, "I rescued this Hermione.... I couldn't get more, I'm sorry...." he stood up and placed the jar with the black liquid on a table beside them, and her eyes lit up, "Oh Neville, you're a genius!" she cried out, hugging him suddenly and kissing both of his cheeks.

Neville turned bright red and muttered, "It was nothing," as Dumbledore smiled down to him.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Neville, for quick thinking, and loyalty to help your friends." Neville, going even redder, looked down at the ground, and Dumbledore, taking a cloth from within his robes, wrapped it round the jar, and walked to the door, "You each best head to class, thank you for protecting this."

With that he left, towards Madam Pomfrey's medical wing, anxiety flickering in his eyes.

~*~

Poppy's day had been decidedly boring, but on the other hand, she supposed having no one in the medical wing was a good thing, albeit uneventful. As she went about fixing one of the bed sheets, that had no need to be straightened, the door opened and was flung shut, and Snape walked over to her, a black bundle in his arms.

"You have to check him Poppy, a potion went wrong and I had him drink it, but I didn't know it would do this," he held out the bundle and handed it to her. She was shocked to find a small baby within it, black bushy hair poked out, and bright green eyes looked to her. The moment the child seemed to realize it was no longer in Snape's arms, he burst into tears.

"There, there," she hushed. "Was this a student?" she asked incredulous.

"It's Harry Potter," he answered.

"It can't be, his scar is gone-" her hand gently went over Harry's forehead, as if to feel the reality, and felt nothing but smooth skin.

"Check if anything out of the normal is wrong, please," he asked. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow, but went to a waist-high tabletop and placed the crying baby on it.

"I'm not equipped to check a child thoroughly, I'm going to have to send for the proper tools to do so," she said with a frown.

As he sat down on the bed the door once again opened, but this time it was Dumbledore, in his blue robes with the bright white eight-pointed stars decorated all over it. In his arms he held a glass jar with black liquid.

"Albus-"

"I have heard that Harry is no longer as old as he used to be," he interrupted, "Had it not been for Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom, you would not even have the potion to test. It seems Mr. Malfoy was content with Harry in such a state, and wished it to stay that way. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley delayed him long enough for Mr. Longbottom to realize he should do something, and he was able to save this when no one was looking." He handed it to Severus who held it to his chest once he was given it, looking as if he was still in shock at the whole ordeal.

"Albus, I'll need at least an hour to fully check Mr. Potter, it would be best you discuss things with Severus outside of here, please. Come back later," she ordered calmly. He nodded and took Severus with him.

An hour, and five cups of tea later, Snape was more or less back to himself, if not a little more reserved. When they returned to the hospital wing, they were surprised to see a baby scale and many other new supplies out, the boxes still lying about. Poppy was at the moment, measuring and weighing the still screaming child.

"He never screamed while I was holding him," Severus muttered so low beneath his breath only Albus heard him.

"Good heavens, mighty healthy set of lungs he has," Albus commented with a straight face. Poppy looked up irritated, and it was not directed at them, but at the screaming child.

"I have yet to figure when he takes an actual breath," she said sourly. She picked Harry up and tried feeding him a bottle of milk that was on the countertop, but he refused and kept moving about as if in objection, a moment later a young man with blonde hair and gold eyes came out of her office with diapers. "Poppy maybe he need's a change-" he stopped and looked over to Dumbledore and Snape, who looked confused.

"Who is this?" Albus asked curiously.

"This is my friend, Michael, he is what muggles call, a pediatrician. He's the expert on babies, I went to my fire, and contacted him through that, and he apparated as close as he could to the school, and then flew the rest of the way by broom with the needed supplies, it was very kind of him," she said with a smile, as Michael blushed and shrugged.

"Anything to help," he said sheepishly.

Poppy who again tried once more to feed Harry, gave up, placed him down, and began changing his diaper into a fresh one and began speaking. "I tested him and he isn't changing so far, it seems he is in this form for now, I don't know when he will be changing back, or how, for now he is perfectly healthy and around ten or eleven months old, rather small for his age, but as I said, nothing's wrong," she spoke over the screams and Severus decided it was one of the most annoying things known to man, and wished nothing more then to plug his ears.

"So you may wish to find a place to keep him, Michael was good enough to even bring a rocking basinet, as well as a few more baby supplies," she went on. "I can't stand this," she said suddenly, but calmly. "I can't keep him quiet, I've tried everything, he is not sick-"

Dumbledore smiled and walked over to her, "Perhaps I could...?" he held out his arms and she handed Harry to him. She carefully placed him within Albus' arms, and he rocked him gently, and soothingly said, "Now, now Harry, you don't wish to drive us all mad do you?" Harry slowly began to stop crying, drawing in deep shuddering breaths, his red scrunched up face slowly turning to its proper color. "How 'bout you eat?" he took the bottle and gently pressed it to the corner of his mouth and in reply, Harry opened his small mouth and once the nipple was in his mouth he began to suck on it enthusiastically.

Severus nearly sighed in relief as silence filled the room and Poppy gaped unceremoniously.

"How on earth did you do that?!" she asked.

"Bravo, neither of us could get him to go silent," Michael commented. "I think my left eardrum busted some time ago, I'll be quite relieved when my hearing returns."

"That was quite irritating," Snape commented.

"Of course it was," Poppy replied. "A baby's scream is the most irritating sound to the human ear. It's supposed to be, because that's nature's way of letting a baby say, 'something's wrong'."

"Why couldn't nature have given babies a more SILENT way of doing so?" Snape asked dryly.

"Because then we would want, or have, babies all the time," Michael said with a grin.

"Well, it seems he's well in hand," Snape began. "I will just go to my dungeons now and get some work done before dinner." As he turned to leave, Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"Severus, I don't think you quite understand what is going on here. It seems Harry does not wish to be taken care of by Poppy, and I myself have many things to take care of, and while Harry seems to like me, you DID comment he was quiet with you.... And you are the reason this happened to some extent. So, I'm sorry to inform you, but you shall have to take care of Harry."

Severus' mouth dropped, "You can't be serious! I'm too busy!"

"And you shall become even busier now Severus, he needs to be taken care of, and I absolutely refuse to leave him at his relative's house. To leave him with anyone else would be beyond reason as well. To keep Harry's condition as quiet as possibly is another factor. The students owls will have to be watched now as well, you realize. Despite even those measures, eventually this will be found out. It is imperative we find a way to reverse this potion. I trust you beyond any other potion master. It is you who will have to care for him, you will have help, he is now your responsibility."

"Why can we not send him back to his relatives? I can do tests without him! He'd only be pampered like he was in his childhood, the great Harry Potter once more being babied would make no difference, I'm sure," Severus sneered coldly.

Albus frowned, "Severus, by chance, before this occurred, did you notice the marks on Harry's back?"

"Marks?" he barked out, not sure where this was leading.

"Yes, marks. Last year, before school started, it seems the Weasley twins pulled a practical joke on his cousin and it highly upset the parents. Once fifth year for him had started, Harry came back -- during the second week he and Mr. Weasley were bathing and he saw marks on his backs, and even some scars. Mr. Weasley told me one breakfast when I was speaking with Minerva, and I had Harry go to be inspected by Poppy. Poppy saw them, and with the healing potions did her best to help him, but scars remained. Once questioned it was found that he had paid quite dearly for their little practical joke.

"Before that he spent his first eleven years in a cupboard, his family dislikes him more than you ever have, Severus. If you think Harry Potter was some spoiled boy Severus, I highly suggest you correct that notion. Harry Potter was deprived of any magical knowledge until he came to Hogwarts, and he was nothing but hurt and neglected before, and even after."

Severus' face was a mask of anger, but inside he HAD listened stupefied, disbelief warring with the knowledge that Albus never lied to him.

"I'm sorry you obviously were unaware of this fact, but that changes nothing, he was in your class, the potion you were having them learn went wrong, it was your responsibility to make sure things went right. But since it didn't, you have take responsibility for this." Albus told the younger man gently.

"I don't know how to take care of a child, much less a baby," Severus snarled.

"I suggest you learn within the next hour." Managing to keep a straight face, Albus went over to Severus and handed Harry to him, Severus automatically cradled Harry to his chest, but once he was directed to hold the bottle his face took on a lost look.

"I can't do this!" he finally cried out, almost pitifully.

"I'm sure Michael could procure a book or two to help you along," his Headmaster smiled lightly. "And I'm sure he'll be more then happy to help get the basinet to your room, as well as the needed supplies... I suggest you work on a cure. The faster you find a cure, the sooner he is out of your hands." Albus then left with a farewell to Poppy and Michael.

As Albus reached the door and opened it, he paused, and turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder, "Oh and Severus, welcome to fatherhood," he then shut the door behind him.

Severus stood there, horrified, flabbergasted, shocked, and then the reality of the situation hit like a tons of bricks. "You must be joking!"

~*~


	3. Chapter 3 Reality Hurts

Child of Mine  
Chapter 3  
Reality Hurts 

Harry looked up as what he assumed to be his father, cried out, the emotions he was feeling from him... weren't nice, in fact, he was sure that daddy didn't want him at all... This was enough to bring Harry to tears.

"WAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" his cry reached the loudness of Snape's, and the bottle fell from his mouth as he wailed.

Snape looked to the child and thought he might just break into tears, too. How could he be stuck with this… this... Child? This was wrong! Gritting his teeth he headed toward the door. "Send the needed things to my room," he snapped, and then left with a storm cloud over his head, Harry's screams echoing down the hall.

"Oh dear," murmured Michael. "That does not look like a happy couple. They're going to drive each other insane. Perhaps I should have mentioned to Severus about how babies have the unique ability of empathy. More so in wizarding children…"

"Nah," grinned Poppy. "I think Severus is getting what he deserves. But we're going to need a high chair so Harry can sit at the common room table during meals, and another one for Snape to use for his room or class."

~*~

Snape held his head high holding Harry in his arms, as the baby continued to scream, crying his little green eyes out. Ignoring the stares from the students, he continued walking, straight to his room, where he could curl up, and die. How could this happen, how could Albus DO this to him?! Climbing down the stairs he looked down to the screaming baby in his arms, they had dressed him in a green sleeper and a green hat was on his head.

"You're so small," he muttered. "You could at least be a little bit bigger, that way I wouldn't feel like I'm about to break you."

Going into his rooms he placed a blanket on the ground and grabbing his four pillows, he placed the pillows around in a square shape, and then laid Harry in the middle of it. He then began to change out of his robes; he needed a shower, a nice hot shower.

"Don't go anywhere, you're enough trouble as it," Severus ordered him never realizing how ridiculous his order was. Now completely stripped of his outer robes, he threw them into his hamper, and went to his bathroom, still dressed in his pants. He leaned over and turned on the bath faucet letting it fill the tub, trying his best to ignore Harry's cries. He sighed and stripped the rest of the way, turned off the faucet and blissfully sank into the hot water, letting his head sink beneath it for a moment. Sitting up once more, he rested against the back of the tub and grabbed the bar of soap and began washing himself languidly.

His muscles slowly relaxed and he grabbed his shampoo and scrubbed his hair ferociously, cleaning his hair thoroughly, he then rinsed and added the conditioner, scrubbed that in, rinsed once more, and then got out. Wrapping a towel around himself, he picked up his pants, shoes, and socks, and brought them into the main room where Harry was still screaming.

"Don't you ever shut up?!" he snapped.

To scream even louder was his only reply.

"Damn you," he muttered.

~*~

"I heard Harry Potter was transformed into a kid because of Snape."

"I heard it was a potion gone wrong-"

"I don't think it's true..."

The whispers and not so low comments went through the dinner hall and Ron and Hermione sighed.

"Figures this would happen to Harry," Ron muttered.

Just then a scream was heard plainly throughout the room as the professor entered, carrying a baby in his arms, keeping his face straight and his walk steady, he made his way to the main table. The student's voices died down as they turned to watch this. Hermione stared.

"Oh poor Harry!" she commented.

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?" George asked wide-eyed.

"He better not have hurt Harry! How could Dumbledore trust Snape to take care of Harry when he's that defenseless!?" Ron hissed out.

"He's trustworthy!" Hermione defended. "If not a bit.... moody and temperamental..."

As Snape neared his side of the table, he saw Remus grinning at him. Remus Lupin had come back to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts, as there were no other trustworthy teachers to hand the job to. And although the ministry objected, Albus was taking steps above them. It was no longer safe to have untrustworthy teachers. Voldermort was going to rise to power, and that in itself was enough to send Albus on the defensive side.

As Snape sat down, he put Harry into the high chair, but the child just screamed on.

"Harry and you are getting along, I see," Remus smiled.

"I thought you said he never screamed with you," Albus commented. Snape's face went sour as he frowned and Albus chuckled, "Oh all right, touchy aren't we? STUDENTS!" Albus called out, "Undoubtedly you have heard the rumors, and I am here to confirm... yes, Harry Potter was accidentally transformed into a baby by a potion that went wrong. But I'm quite sure this won't be happening again," he added smoothly, showing a smile that plainly read he found it quite amusing. "At this time we would prefer the rumors to end where they are, however a difficult task that may be. Now I encourage you to eat this wonderful dinner, I am quite sure you have other things to speak of." He sat down and the students slowly, but surely, went back to talking somewhat normally. Snape looked down to his food and ate, practically ignoring Harry's screams.

"Good lord, Severus, do us a favor and shut him up," Hooch groused, from the other side of Albus, annoyed at all the unaccustomed screaming.

Albus chuckled and stood up, "I see you still haven't acquired the needed skills to quiet or comfort a child." Albus went over to Harry, reached down and picked up the shrieking child, who in a few short breaths went silent.

Many of the children (the students, that is) at that moment, realized there was something missing. In fact… It was the screaming. It was gone!

"FINALLY!" one of the Ravenclaw's shouted, who unfortunately, was one of the closer people to the main table. This call earned him a glare from Snape. A few moments later Albus smiled and handed Harry back to Severus. And then the screaming started. Full throttle, shaming the loudest and shrillest banshee...

"Oh God, please kill it," one of the Gryffindor's cried as he let his head fall to his hands, unfortunate also, to be near enough to hear the cries quite well. A moment later a bun smacked him directly atop of his head. Ron, having been the person who had thrown it, shouted, "That's Harry! You'd be unhappy too if you were- - In his place." He too, earned a glare from the Potions Master.

"Would you like a hand, Severus?" Remus asked curiously.

Snape frowned, "Just a tad, I'd like to eat."

"All right." Remus then began clapping his hands in a quiet round of applause, and stopped. As Snape stared, it then clicked in his mind what had just been pulled.

"You can be potionless this month, you know," he snarled, glaring murderously.

"I was just joking!" Remus defended. "Here!" he took Harry from Severus -- hugged Harry, and then placed him on his lap, and the Lord said, _'Let there be silence'_, and it was so.

"I. Hate. You." Severus bit out. He began to eat before Harry had a chance to stop him once more. "That proves the child has no accounting for taste," he added darkly.

Remus smirked, and began feeding the boy bits of bread, potatoes, mashed up squash. It was then Severus realized that Harry had teeth, not all of them, but still he had teeth. As Harry chewed, he would laugh and giggle at what Remus would say to him, and he even tried getting Minerva's attention by reaching for her robe.

"Goodness, what do you want Harry?" she said with a small smile.

His arms reached towards her as if to say, 'up', and she sighed, leaned over, and plucked him from Remus' arms, who then took the chance to eat, while he still could. Three minutes into holding him, Harry had her wrapped around his little finger, all the while giggling and smiling sweetly to her and Albus.

"You're just a little angel," she cooed at him. "Oh Albus, how could they have treated him so meanly? He's so sweet..." she hugged Harry, and he kissed her cheek (albeit a little sloppily) with a smile that would have done an angel proud.

Snape glared at the child all the while.

"You know, he could be very dangerous," Albus chuckled. "Within a month, I do believe he'll have every professor willing to fulfill his every whim."

"Maybe not EVERY professor..." Remus grinned as he gave a side glance to the scowling Snape, who was not thrilled in the least that everyone but HIM could make the child smile. And HE was the one who would have to deal with him.

Hagrid unable to bear watching Harry and not join in, stood and went over to visit him. Minerva scooted her chair back for Harry to see him, and Hagrid knelt down and smiled, "Ello 'Arry, I haven't seen you this small since you were near a year old..." Harry looked up to him wide-eyed and Hagrid continued, "If I 'ad known about them like I do now, I would never 'ave left you wit' those terrible people." He couldn't help it, but he started crying, though it was thankfully silent, and Harry seemed to almost comprehend what was wrong.

"Agrid..." the word was slurred, but came out of his mouth in a smooth manner, and he reached out, as if desperately wishing to be within his arms. Minerva allowed Hagrid to take him, shocked that Harry had spoken, as well as many of the other teachers. It was then that Harry hugged his little arms around Hagrid's chest as much as he could, which was not very far, and Hagrid started crying more, when Harry said, "Wuv."

"I'm so sorry," the giant whispered. "I promise that I'll take care of yeh, just like yer godfather, Albus, and Remus... we'll protect yeh with our lives, and more if we can." He cradled Harry to him and looked up to the teachers who were looking to him concerned, as he sniffed and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry," he started. "But ever since I... 'ad ter leave 'im... and after everything that's 'appened, seeing 'Arry like this... I just feel like it's a second chance, and I realized just how young he really is, how deprived of love he was..." he ran a hand down Harry's back gently and cradled him another moment.

Minerva looked as if she might cry, while Remus and Albus nodded silently, and after a moment Albus said, "Of course Hagrid."

~*~

By the end of dinner, Harry had fallen asleep, and when given to Snape, he didn't wake up, letting Snape walk down the halls in silence. He looked to this child that he had loathed for so long, and for some reason, couldn't find it within himself to hate him. Not after learning what he did about his so called family, not after watching Hagrid and seeing just how, he detested to admit it, _sweet_ the boy was. Harry only radiated love.

How could something he hate, be good? This was the son of the man who he had detested, this was the boy who had defied him and annoyed him at every turn... Why couldn't he just simply hate the boy unhindered?

As he reached over, with an unconscious desire to keep Harry warm from the cold, he pulled his cloak around him to cover Harry. Little did he know that 'hate' can return rather fast when the sweet and innocent are awake and screaming...

~*~


	4. Chapter 4 Diapers, Baths, and Screams Oh...

Child of Mine  
Chapter 4: 

Diapers, Baths, and Screams… Oh My

The next morning Snape woke and sat up, looking to the blue basinet which was quiet, luckily. Standing, he grabbed his normal black robes, shirt, and pants, donned them, and was in the middle of tying his shoes when Harry's head peeked over the basinet.

Snape nearly glared, and sighed, "Figures you'd be up."

Harry then did something he least expected, he stuck his tongue out, and weakly blew air out -- blowing a baby raspberry, leaving Snape to gape. "Why you little-" he growled out harshly, a mere second later Harry's eyes widened, and he started howling.

"Oh God, not again," Snape groaned.

~*~

Snape walked up to the main table, after having cleaned and changed the shrieking, wrestling baby. He sat down at his seat and glared at Remus, who was laughing all the while. Remus was handed Harry, who in less than a minute stopped crying, but ended up breathing in little gasping, shuddering breaths, wiping his eyes with his little fists, and then looked over at Severus, pouting at him, making Snape _almost_ feel guilty.

"This isn't fair," he growled. "Why must I have to take care of him?!"

"Your mess, your kid?" Remus offered. "Now, Harry," he looked at the little boy who blinked intelligently and gazed directly into his eyes. "I'm going to sit you down so you can eat, but you have to be good while Severus feeds you, all right?" Harry was then placed in his high chair, and a bowl of oatmeal and a baby spoon, appeared on his tray.

Thoroughly interested in the two new items, Harry picked up the spoon awkwardly and dropped it into the oatmeal, part of it sticking out. He clapped his hands together as if it was an accomplishment, and Severus reached over to grab the spoon so he could feed him-

Just then Harry's small fist hit the end of the spoon that was not in the bowl, and flung both oatmeal, and spoon, at Snape's head.

SPLAT. THWACK.

Remus nearly swallowed his own tongue, desperately trying to hold back the laughing hysterics that dared to break forth. Snape, eyes closed, and with precise movement of one hand, scooped the oatmeal off, and wiped it off into a napkin. Then, grabbing another napkin, he wiped his face and glared at Harry, "You realize that you are one of the most horrid creatures I've ever had the displeasure of having to deal with?"

Harry pouted and sniffled, but then decided for some odd reason, to give a wide grin to him. Undeterred, he continued on, now using his hands to scoop the food and shovel it into his mouth, while Remus chuckled and went on eating his eggs, ham, and toast.

"It's going to be amusing finding out how class goes now that you have to take care of him while teaching..." Remus commented as Snape's face took on a look of dawning realization and horror.

"What?!" rang through the room - - the bawl of unhappiness (Harry) following shortly after.

~*~

First period was not going as well as Snape had anticipated, twenty minutes into the class he was ready to rip out his hair, as well as strangle the bellowing child. The first years Slytherin and Gryffindor's were doing their best to act as if they heard nothing at all. But the problem was, the louder Snape tried yelling over the baby, the louder the child would become.

Only one girl in the entire class had successfully written all the necessary instruction and notes, and had begun her potion, without so much as a care in the world, almost as if she really couldn't hear the baby. Finally Snape snapped, (mentally and vocally...) "DON'T YOU EVER TAKE A BLOODY BREATH?!" he screamed at Harry.

Somehow, defying all natural facts of the capacity of the human vocal chords, the wail increased ten fold, and students groaned. They dropped everything to clap their hands over their ears, in a desperate attempt to block out the howling child.

"Sir!" called out a female voice. "I don't think that worked!"

"And what would you know about it Ms. Posten?!" he yelled over the sound, irritation and not a little bit of sarcasm, lacing his words.

Amber sighed, "I have six brothers, three of them younger then me, two are twins! I've dealt with children before!"

"Then since you're ahead of the class it seems, why don't you make your way down here, and shut him up?!" he ordered, voice cracking. He winced as the squeal of displeasure became shrill and piercing.

Unphased by his attitude of near insanity, she stood and walked over to Harry, completely use to adults (namely her parents) on the edge of mental breakdowns. "You have to comfort him," she explained picking the baby up. She rocked Harry back and forth and his screams lowered as he clutched onto the front of her robes tightly, burying the side of his head into her neck, heaving great shuddering gasps as he regained the lost oxygen his screams had deprived him of. His green watery eyes looking up to Severus as if he had been betrayed.

"Pee yew!" Amber said after a moment. "When was the last time you changed him?" She looked up at Snape who looked utterly unmoved by her statement, and with a straight face replied:

"What's this, 'change', you speak of?"

"Oh dear..." she murmured. "This is not going to be a happy diaper. Perhaps you and I should use your private office while I show you how to change him properly."

"I will need to go back to my quarters to get the diapers," he began before she interrupted him.

"Why don't you just use the stuff in the diaper bag?"

"What diaper bag?" he frowned, thoroughly confused.

"That one," she pointed off behind him, and sure enough, when he turned to look over his shoulder, in the darker corner of his classroom was an overly large bright pink bag.

"Oh dear God," Snape groaned. How could Poppy be that cruel? Pink?! He walked over, now being watched by the entire class and went to grab the bag. Expecting it to be easily lifted, he yanked up and nearly pulled his arm out of it's socket. He stared, baffled at the actual weight, and tugged again, what had she stuffed in here? A few cannonballs and a dead body to go?!

"How did she know we would need this?" he muttered.

"She probably could guess you were bad at - - err, I mean, uhhh, never mind," Amber said quickly, noticing the slightly homicidal look in her Professor's eyes.

Harry was still quietly weeping, and Snape muttered, "I have the strongest desire to strangle that brat."

"Professor! That's not very nice to say! He's just a baby!" she defended, earning herself some stares.

"Are you sure you're a Slytherin?!" came a voice from the Gryffindor side.

"Oh, shut itp, Ben," she stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Well come on Professor, he won't stop crying until he's changed."

Literally dragging the large bag to his side room, Snape unlocked the door and let her walk in as he followed behind her with the heavy body bag... er.... Baby bag, in tow. It was only once they were inside the room that he realized he could have levitated it. He'd been watching the brat for barely a day and already his senses were leaving him.

Amber set Harry's blanket on the desk and laid him down on his back. She then deftly removed his baby clothes, which had become twisted and bunched. Amber was surprised to find a muggle-type diaper, and smiled, "At least it's disposable, if you had the cloth ones, you'd have to rinse it in the toilet, and things get pretty messy when that's done..."

Snape looked as if he might turn green, "How can people STAND children?! I'd be tempted to..." he glared down at Harry, and his student laughed as she undid Harry's diaper.

"Hand me a fresh diaper and the wipes, Professor," Amber ordered, not even blinking over the fact that she was bossing her teacher around.

"Wipes?" Perplexed, Snape began searching the bag until he finally came out with a bag of diapers and a plastic box which opened up to the wipes. "I believe this is what you wanted..." he murmured, and handed them to her. She simply nodded. Upon Amber opening the diaper, Snape was disgusted at what lay within, his nose wrinkled in disgust at what he saw and his mouth went white as it was pursed into a scowl.

"Get me the baby powder also," she once more instructed, as he did so, Amber successfully cleaned Harry up, rolled up the dirty diaper, quickly replaced the new one to it's proper position, and adding the baby powder quickly, she taped it into place. "There, ALL better," she said to the now happy child. "You don't wanna cry no more now do ya?" she smiled cheerfully to him and he giggled at her as she dressed him and picked him back up. "There you go Professor," she handed Harry to Snape and he sighed in relief.

"Why can't someone ELSE take care of him?" he bemoaned. Harry glanced up to him and looked as if he might start to cry again. "Oh don't you even dare..." he glared.

~*~

The students and staff were enjoying their peaceful dinner; in fact, the entire room, was actually pretty silent. Many of the students, took great delight, in such a scream-free environment. When all of a sudden, an ear-splitting shriek, blasted through the silence.

"Oh God, no!" A cry came from the Slytherin table as Snape, bedraggled, and looking strung higher then a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, walked into the room. The red-faced baby in his arms was flailing unhappily, trying to distance himself from his bearer. Snape reached the main table and set Harry into his high chair before he sat down and weakly began eating.

"Good to see you've been doing the same wonderful job with Harry that you did yesterday, Severus," Remus smirked.

"Shut up," Severus spit out venomously. The wail from Harry raised a decibel or two at this, and more then half the room winced in pain - - some in familiarity, others, from the unaccustomed assault on their eardrums.

Hermione looked over at the main table and sighed irritably, "Professor Snape REALLY can't take care of babies, can he?"

"I should think not," Ron said, still staring at his poor, suffering friend.

"I absolutely refuse to go through another dinner with Harry screaming his vocal chords raw," Hermione announced, as she stood up, and headed for the main table, with a boldness Ron would never have dared to use when approaching Snape. "Excuse me, Professor, I realize you are trying to eat but might I take Harry? It seems as if you could use a break, and I'm sure Ron and I could keep him amused."

Snape's 'withering' look was so pathetic that Hermione was not affected in the least. Finally he answered, "Yes, Ms. Granger, take him."

Hermione smiled and walked around the table and pulled the high chair out and turned it slightly toward her. "Hi, Harry," she said with a smile, before she picked him up. The moment he felt a calm and loving presence, Harry slowly stopped crying and went silent, breathing heavily and looking up at Hermione's face. "We're going to go see Ron, Harry," she kissed his forehead, and all of a sudden he smiled at her and giggled. "Say 'bai bai' to the Professors."

She turned him in her arms and supporting him she used her other hand to grab his small hand and helped him to wave goodbye to the teachers who chuckled (save Snape) - - Remus even waved back to them, and took him to the Gryffindor table with her giggling bundle.

Hermione sat down and soon was the center of attention as many of the girls started playing with Harry, too distracted to eat. They did manage to feed Harry, though.... quite a bit, actually. He seemed extremely hungry.

"He's soooo adorable!" Lavender cried. "I never thought Harry would make such a cute baby!"

"Hey, Hermione, can I hold Harry?" Ron asked suddenly. He'd been sitting nervously, watching everyone coo over his friend and wanted some time with him too. The accident had hit him hard, and he needed to see for himself that Harry was really alright.

"Wanna go to Ron, Harry?" Harry looked up at her, laughing and giggling at all the attention and started giggling out, "Wron! Wron!"

"Blimey! He said my name!" Ron said amazed as he was handed Harry. He wasn't used to handling a baby, since Ginny was only a year younger than him, but Harry was old enough that he didn't need too much neck and back support, just somewhere to sit and someone to keep him balanced.

"I thought he was a baby!" Fred said surprised, "I didn't think he could talk."

"Of course he can talk, he looks almost a year old. I shouldn't be surprised if he was able to walk by now either. He has quite a few of his teeth in, and I'd bet he'll be much faster in developing his speech... and at a much faster rate than normal. After all, he may still have his mind, it just might be locked up; and all we have to do is help him unlock it while Professor Snape searches for a cure," Hermione explained in a 'matter of fact' voice.

Throughout dinner Harry went from the Gryffindor table, to the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs. Then, as the Hufflepuff Perrin Whistler was playing with Harry, a timid voice asked from behind her, "Might I take Harry?"

Perrin turned around and looked to the small raven-haired first year, "But you-"

She was interrupted by a giggle, "Potan!" Harry held out his arms and Amber took him from a startled Perrin with a smile.

"Hi there, Harry!" The Hufflepuffs stared at the Slytherin girl who looked unflustered by their surprised looks. "I changed his diaper in class today," Amber explained, before she took him to her first year friends, who also began cooing over Harry.

"Potan!" he called to her again. Amber shook her head and corrected him.

"My name is, Am - Ber."

"Am-" Harry hesitated.

"Ber." she concluded for him.

"Am...by," he slurred out. Amber looked horrified at the grins she was receiving.

"HEY! That's such a cute nickname! 'AMBY'! Hey, we should start calling you-" a first year Slytherin boy was cut off as Amber smacked him upside the head. "OW!"

"Shut up, Robert."

"It seems he doesn't dislike ALL Slytherin's," Remus mused, after swallowing the last of his bread roll.

"Stuff it," Snape said shortly. Hoping Harry would be unconscious...err, _asleep_, by the end of the night, Snape let them be, not bothering to go retrieve the child. Soon enough though, his good mood and his meal, which had gone so well was suddenly dampened when he started hearing things one wouldn't wish to hear at a meal.

"Can I hold the baby?" Draco stepped up with a sneer on his face, eyes fixed on the baby who'd once been his most hated enemy. Salamanthia, another first year, who was now holding Harry, imperceptively tightened her hold around the helpless child in her arms, in a protective gesture.

"I don't think so, Malfoy," Salamanthia bit out. She had heard about him, and trusted him about as far as she could throw him... and considering her size, she'd be lucky enough to hurt him with a punch.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt Gryffindor's _precious_ Potter. They can't even compete in Quidditch anymore until they find a new seeker," Malfoy scoffed, as he looked down at the boy who was now in Salamanthia's arms. Harry's eyes looked up at blond, handsome boy, and after a moment of scrutinizing him, the child blew a baby raspberry at him, and giggled. Malfoy's eyes darkened.

"Why you little brat!" he shouted at Harry. Salamanthia stood up, cradling Harry to her.

"He was just playing! He didn't do anything to you! Go back and sit down, you big bully!" Salamanthia was stepping away from Malfoy and moving towards the teachers table. The Professor's had been alerted by the commotion and were now watching the scene across the room closely.

"How can you be a Slytherin?" Malfoy sneered, with a high and mighty tone. "You're nothing like us! You probably were misplaced here by default only because you're a pure blood. What's Slytherin coming to... merciful first years? You make us weak!" Draco turned around and calling on Crabbe and Goyle he left the room as Salamanthia yelled after him, "YOU JERK!"

Tears flowing down her cheeks, the young girl turned back to the teachers table and ran up to Snape and thrust Harry into his arms, "Go ahead and take him!" and ran, sobbing her eye's out, all the way out of the room.

"Ms. Rowens! Wait!" Minerva cried after the girl, but was too late and sat back, blowing out a huff of air. "That poor girl, I'm going to speak to her friend Amber and ask her to go look after her, just in case Malfoy tries something," she proclaimed as she stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table, leaving the teachers, who felt just as badly as she did, behind.

"Poor little girl," Hagrid said. "No one deserves ta be told they don't belong somewhere... little prat Malfoy..." he stopped his words by taking a long drink of his milk and Dumbledore nodded at his comment.

Snape, meanwhile was staring at Harry apprehensively, as if the boy might break into hysterics at any moment. Harry, consequently, gave Snape the same apprehensive look too, except he was expecting Snape to shout at any moment. After a minute of sheer silence, Snape, not wishing to take any chance at ruining such a quiet moment, stood carefully and began leaving.

"Sleep well, Severus!" Remus called from behind him cheerfully. Not even replying, Snape made his way to his room in the dungeons.

To his surprise the trip down there was silent and uneventful. Snape entered the room and set Harry gently on the bed and then began removing everything but his own pants and placed them on his bed neatly. He then began undressing Harry down to his diaper. From what Amber had said earlier that day, Harry had to be bathed; the water had to be warm but not too cold or hot. The baby shampoo would have to be used since anything else could hurt Harry's eyes. You had to dry him, keep him warm at night, keep a hat on him lest he get cold, brush his teeth with the tooth brush and baby paste.

And a hundred other things he thought he'd go insane over trying to remember. He went into his bathroom and turned on the faucet, adjusting the water temperature he let it fill the tub with four inches of water. As this was happening Snape turned around to look up at his shelves of bathing items. On the bottom shelf lay all of Harry's baby items for the bathroom necessities, thanks to Michael. He went over to the towel cabinet and on the middle shelf were small baby towels and washcloths, and a rubber dragon, broom, and witch that would float in the water. Pulling the toys out he threw them disdainfully into the tub and went back to the silent baby. Removing Harry's diaper, he cleaned him up before throwing the diaper into his trash and picked Harry up. He entered the bathroom and plopped Harry into the tub quickly.

Harry looked up to Snape quizzically, as if unsure what to do and Snape sighed, grabbed the bar of soap, a wash cloth from the cabinet, and dunked them in the water, and lathered up the cloth. He washed Harry's small body, careful to watch his mouth, nose, and eyes. In fact, he was very gentle as he did so, making sure every inch of Harry was cleaned well. Not that he cared about the hygiene of the child- he just didn't want to deal with a smelly baby. Harry, for the most part, held perfectly still, gazing up into the scowling face of the man washing him.

Severus rinsed Harry off and carefully soaked the child's hair by tilting him back and taking a handful of water and placing it over his small head, careful to not let it get in his eyes. Large, watchful green eyes stared steadily into his own until he set Harry back up. Grabbing the shampoo bottle Snape began scrubbing the unruly black hair, while Harry played happily with his newly discovered toys. He picked up the broom and began moving it in the air with his hand, making a 'vroom' sound as he did so, he then had the dragon attack the witch. Snape did his best to rinse the baby's hair once more and by the end of the bath, had ended up just as wet as Harry was because of the boy's splashing.

Sitting up and stretching his aching back muscles, Snape left Harry to sit and play, while he grabbed the baby towel. Leaning over he pulled the plug and leaving the bathroom for only a moment, he briefly exited the door to place the towel on his bed that was directly to the left. He came back quickly, and grabbed Harry firmly by his sides under his arms, lifted him up, and holding him a foot away from him, got to the bed and plopped him onto the open towel, folding it over the wet child and began patting him dry.

Harry giggled at him happily, and was content to suck on his thumb as he watched the silly man dry him off. This man was very strange, he thought, one moment yelling, the next minute he was quiet. Harry remembered him, he was the one who had saved him from the darkness, and had held him protectively. This man was his rescuer in his eyes; therefore he wanted nothing more then his love. But why did this man always talk so meanly? And why did he have to give him to that scary woman? And why wouldn't he comfort him?

Snape went to the smaller dresser that had been placed aside his own, and opened the bottom drawer, finding a blue sleeper with little wands decorated on it. Shutting the drawer, he reached over to the left, under a wooden table that had a plastic covering on the top - - beneath it lay neat piles of diapers and wipes and baby powder. He wondered if that was where he was supposed to put Harry to change him.

Severus went over to Harry and clothed him, he allowed himself to feel a swell of pride for what he had accomplished. He then placed Harry in the rocking basinet that was decorated red and gold and covered him with the large, heavy silver and green blanket.

After bathing and getting into his nightshirt, he crawled into his own large bed and whispered a magical word and the lights went out. Almost asleep, Severus heard the sound of Harry's playful squeal. Too tired to move, he managed to ignore it for nearly fifteen minutes. As exhausted as he was, sleep wouldn't completely take him, and several times he'd jerk awake to find Harry playing and giggling to himself.

Sighing in frustration Severus grabbed his wand, whispered a light spell, and went over to look down at the child, who was still laughing and playing with his feet, as if he had found the most fascinating thing in all the world. Severus frowned, "Go to sleep. I have work tomorrow! Unlike you who seems to have found a way to get out of it! If you hadn't taken that damned potion I'd be fine..." he explained harshly. Although, watching Neville might have been just as bad if not worse to look over.

Harry looked up to him, eyes wide, and his lower lip stuck out forward into a pout, eyes beginning to water.

"Don't you EVEN THINK of-"

"WAGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Cry...in...." Severus let out a groan, tossed his wand onto his night stand in defeat. The light automatically canceled out, and getting into his bed, he collapsed upon it and forced a pillow on top of his head to block out the inhuman sound of the banshee wailing from the crib in the corner.

"Why me?" he nearly sobbed as he desperately fought for the inky blackness of sleep to overcome his mind and end his torment.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5 When A man Breaks

Child of Mine  
Chapter 5  
When a Man Breaks

The past three days had been hell, Snape decided as he walked up and down in his room, snarling inwardly to himself, rocking Harry back and forth, desperately trying to calm him down.

Ever since the night he had given Harry that 'quiet' bath and then started him screaming again, it hadn't stopped. He was always crying, whether it was hysterically, or at a dull roar. No one, not even Albus Dumbledore himself, could persuade the child to eat, to sleep, or to quiet down for very long anymore.

Snape was so irritated that his mind had ceased functioning at most levels. Now it was amusing, yet pitiful to the rest of the staff, they KNEW that because of Severus' snarly attitude it was upsetting Harry. And they would have told him that fact, but Dumbledore, for some reason, wished Snape to learn this on his own. Little did they know that Dumbledore hoped this screw up, would break the horrible teacher / student relationship Severus held with Harry, and the rest of the students. If Harry could somehow wheedle his way into Snape's heart... Maybe there would be a chance for both of them to gain, what they had lost so early on in their lives.

Snape however was going on little, if ANY sleep at all, had he not been in such a bad mood and sulking over his problem, he might have noticed little things like, being nice to Harry just might shut him up. And the problem was, not only was he in danger of collapsing on his feet, Harry could get very sick if this kept on.

It was Friday night and nearing one A.M. Snape's eyes were bloodshot, his face was worn and dark circles were beneath his eyes. Harry was in no better shape and Snape switched the arm that was holding Harry and finally sat down on his bedroom couch and sighed in frustration.

"Please....." he nearly pleaded, voice cracking. "Just shut up, calm down, I can't take this anymore..." He rocked himself, and Harry, back and forth as if on a rocking chair and closed his eyes, rubbing Harry's back in a manner he hoped would be soothing.

"_Please little one..." a soft, beautiful voice whispered pleadingly to him, "No more tears... I know your daddy is gone... please, I can't bear your tears anymore..."_

_Tears of unhappiness....betrayal, loneliness...._

_Then, she began singing, her voice stopping his tears as she sang...._

"_There is no tomorrow,  
That we can't survive,  
As long as you're with me,  
We shall always strive._

_To live and love fully,  
Till we are no more,  
Your heart and arms hold me,  
And always assure...._

_So fear not my darling,  
I'll always be near,  
Our safety is hard won,  
There's no need to fear..."_

Had Snape been more awake and alert, he would have realized he had begun singing this song in his deep voice which was so soft and soothing, Harry had quieted down, and soon, was holding tightly to Severus' shirt, tears no longer spilling over his cheeks, and his red heavy eyes were drifting closed as the tired man's voice went on, both of them so exhausted, neither realized he had stopped rocking, because he was resting against the back of the couch.

"No danger can harm you,  
While I guard your sleep,  
Dream sweetly I'll be here  
This promise..." he yawned slightly then whispered the words, "I'll keep...."

With one last yawn his own eyes slid shut and his body went limp, as both child and teacher fell into a deep rest, Snape's arms protectively holding Harry to his chest, assuring Harry unconsciously, that this promise, he would keep.

~*~

The next morning Snape slowly but surely woke up. He still felt exhausted, weak -- and his back, neck, and legs were in minor pain. He opened his eyes and looked to the weight in his arms, and there was Harry, still down for the count.

What had happened last night? The answer was just out of grasp and he sat there for at least ten more minutes before the memory of his mother singing to him suddenly came to his head. Mother... Lullaby... Singing to Harry... He froze.

Oh dear lord.

He hadn't.

He couldn't have-

How could-

Snape winced and hoped dearly that Harry remembered NOTHING of his transformation. What had happened last night? Why was it the others (before Harry was not able to be consoled even by the headmaster) could comfort him? Why is it, whenever he spoke, Harry broke into tears?

What was it they did, that he didn't do? What was it about them that made Harry smile?

He probably just likes them better... I'd swear that Gryffindor's play favorites, Severus thought to himself. So what was it that made Harry so upset? He thought about all the times he had had Harry and when the crying would begin, and when the smiles would end the tears... And he once more mentally froze.

It couldn't be....

It couldn't be that. It couldn't be because his tone of voice was upsetting Harry! That was so trivial! So stupid! So- So-- Like a child to get easily hurt and offended. He mentally groaned. That was what was upsetting Harry, he didn't like the fact that Severus was being so gruff and snappish. Meaning he'd have to be quiet, and calmer, if he wanted peace, if he wanted silence...

He would have to be (God forbid,) NICE!

How on earth was he going to survive this?!

~*~

Harry slowly woke up, his eyes opening sleepily to find himself looking up to the man who had sung to him last night. He hadn't felt that safe before since... Harry, for one moment, saw and felt within his mind's eye, someone holding him gently, soft perfume, a gentle voice singing, and then all he knew was fear, a flash of green, and then... waking up in blackness... screaming, crying, and being pulled from the darkness by this man...

Snape looked down at Harry who was looking at him with wide eyes, almost fearfully. He sighed and then gently asked, "How are you doing there, Harry? Think you can handle a breakfast after that long nap?"

Although Harry didn't understand what he had said, he knew enough that his tone of voice was different. It wasn't full of hate or distrust. But _why_? He didn't dare make a movement as he gave Snape a wary look.

Severus decided not to push his luck and expect the child to actually smile just yet and stood from the couch and took Harry into the bathroom. He sat on edge of the tub with the suspicious child in his lap as he got the water to the right temperature. He then efficiently stripped Harry and placed him in the tub. The child looked at the slowly filling tub to the man who was stripping his own robes off, and decided things were much better than normal and started splashing the rising water with both hands.

After stripping his clothes from yesterday off and placing them and Harry's dirty things into the hamper, Severus stood for a moment in the bathroom and watched Harry play in the water. A minute passed and he decided, 'what the hell...' and took care of his necessary business, even if the child was in here with him. Finished with that and brushing his teeth, he tried to figure if he should throw something on or wash the kid while sans clothing. He gathered the child's bath necessities and as he placed them on the edge of the tub, pouring in a small amount of strawberry bubble bath, when he got an unusual idea, which he discarded immediately. There was no way in hell he was going to take a bubble bath with Harry Potter!

Just then Harry looked up and gestured to Snape and his bath toys. Nodding, he put the toys in the tub and Harry made grabbing gestures at him with his hands and smiled and laughed up at him. Sighing, Severus gave in and climbed into the bath behind the child, who squealed in joy.

"If we ever get you back to normal Potter, and by sheer horrible luck, you remember it, I highly suggest you don't DARE tell anyone about this," he warned gently.

Harry had flat out ignored him with a squeal as he let the witch hit the water with a splash, getting Severus in the face. "ACKPTH!" he spit out the bubbly water as Harry began sucking on his plastic broom stick. As Harry heard him cough he turned round to see Snape wiping his face, and with another laugh he hugged Severus' knee, much to the shock of poor Snape, and went about soaking himself thoroughly with more splashes, using the dragon to create bigger splashes.

After washing Harry's body down with the blue soap bar he moved Harry a little more away so he could clean himself and when he sat it down and began scrubbing his arms with his washcloth. Harry looked to the sinking soap that had been dropped in the water and clumsily picked it up, and began scrubbing Severus' leg with it.

"What on earth are you doing?" Severus asked with a frown.

"Wash." Harry stated simply.

Severus sighed and picked up Harry holding him in one arm so he would be able to reach the shampoo's while Harry decided to take a lock of Severus' hair in his hand. When Harry's hand patted the top of Snape's head he was unfortunate enough to feel the sliminess, "Yuck," Harry said in disgust as his hand was shiny with the hair grease Snape used to hold his hair back and down.

"Excuse me..." Severus put him back down with a frown as Harry began cleaning his hand in the water. "Are you saying I need to wash my hair?" he asked with a glare.

"Yuck," was the simple answer.

About an hour later both were clean and dry and as Snape was about to use his hair oil Harry shook his head, catching Snape's attention.

"What now?" he asked icily.

"Nooooo," Harry whined looking at the bottle.

"It is my hair Harry-" he stopped as he realized that for the first time since he had met Harry, he had called him by his first name. This fact didn't go unnoticed by the child sitting on the bathroom counter because he was looking up to Snape with a strange look. Putting the bottle up suddenly Snape shortly said, "Fine."

He dressed them both, cleaned up the mess Harry had helped create in the bathroom, wiping off the shaving cream on the mirror and a few of the walls, and then took the pleasant smelling, and thankfully quieter child, upstairs to the dinning room.

As it was a Saturday, breakfast started an hour later then usual and he was slightly surprised to find Remus and Hagrid up and at the breakfast table. Now they were sitting next to each other and in a somewhat deep conversation so when he reached them they almost didn't notice him because of the lack of hysterical screaming that had been a constant forerunner to any entrance that Severus would make.

"Severus! Good morning! I see Harry's not screaming anymore... By potion, wand, or threat? I'm rather curious," Remus smiled to Severus who glared.

Calmly he placed Harry in his high chair and answered, "I'll have you know we had quite a restful night's sleep."

Remus grinned, "Well something must have happened to bring you to this."

"You have no inkling of an idea..." he muttered, keeping his voice modulated and calm during the conversation, which did not go unnoticed.

"You're actin' different today Professor," Hagrid commented curiously, "If we 'ad known that 'anding you a baby would 'ave calmed ya down, I woulda 'anded you one years ago..."

"Shut up Hagrid." Snape growled, which attracted the attention of his young charge.

Remus raised an eyebrow as Harry's lower lip began to do the infamous trembling bit.

"Severus-" Remus pointed to Harry and Snape immediately turned to Harry and took him in his arms trying to comfort him with gentle words and a simple backrub which seemed to be working. But Remus and Hagrid were too busy gaping in absolute shock to really notice.

"I've seen it all," Hagrid said slowly.

"What? Severus Snape cuddling Harry Potter?" Remus almost laughed at the visual of what an older Harry would have said, done, and reacted to such a picture.

"That and Harry enjoying it..." Hagrid added as he shook his head.

Severus had sat down and tried placing Harry in his seat but Harry, deciding he didn't wish to go back, began pouting again and Severus gave in, allowing Harry to sit on his lap.

Snape tried eating his own food, but most of it was stolen by the near one year old munchkin.

"How am I to eat with him stealing my food?" he asked with a sigh as he gave the toddler a bit of his sausage.

"That's like asking, 'How am I to come up with Remus' potion, and Harry's antidote while I'm busy trying to keep Harry Potter out of trouble'." Remus grinned.

Snape looked to him, and what used to be his quick, sharp, and cunning mind, (having a baby around can dull one's senses...) finally let it click as to what Remus had said, he winced and nearly let his body slump forward, "Damn it." then, "WELL Remus, since you're so good at bringing UP such trivial details, you may watch him, as it seems you two get along so well." Severus stood, and handed Harry to Remus who blinked quite taken back.

Snape then left the table heading for the doors quickly, almost skipping in a mad kind of glee.

"SEVERUS!!!" squeaked the stunned werewolf.

Snape called over his shoulders, "Do enjoy yourself!" and dodged round the corner as Hagrid began laughing.

Remus looked to him indignant as Hagrid held up his hands, "You sunk yer own boat wit' that one Remus."

They looked down to the toddler who had begun stealing an entire pancake from Remus' plate, happily stuffing it into his mouth when Hagrid suggested, "Why don't you bring the little tyke down to my hut when were finished and we'll keep him busy with some of the animals, maybe even get Ron and 'Ermione to 'elp us out. Take him for a walk, a picnic, something he couldn't normally do with tall, dark, and gruesome."

Harry let out a high happy squeal which they winced at but Remus nodded, "Right..."

~*~

It turned out that by the time they had reached the hut they had gathered a near truck load of students to help out. Perrin Whistler a Hufflepuff, Amber Posten and Salamanthia from Slytherin, Ben, Fred, George, Neville, Ron, and Hermione from Gryffindor. As the large group walked towards the hut Harry was given a ride on Fred's shoulders, he clung on by holding onto Fred's bright red hair, which he enjoyed playing with immensely. He was now wearing a sturdy blue corduroy jumper, white shirt, and little shoes, a baby bag being carried by Hagrid (who was the only one strong enough to lift it).

Since it was a very sunny day out, and quite warm they had set down a very large picnic cloth and had sat down playing with Harry and talking about school, family, hobbies, interests, friends, dislikes, likes, academic strengths and weaknesses, future plans, and more and more began realizing how many things they had in common. Hermione got along very well with Salamanthia who had a very keen mind and a love for transfiguration and books while Amber had fun flirting with Ron whom she found quite cute... as well as his brothers.

Harry, bored of sitting, had squirmed out of Hermione's lap and looking to his friends, who seemed interested in their own conversation, decided to crawl towards the one with the shabby robes that he remembered but didn't quite understand why.

Lupin looked down to see Harry quickly crawling towards him and as soon as Harry was within reach he swooped him up into the air as a cry of delight went through the air.

"FLY!!!" he ordered.

Remus stood, "Pardon me a moment," he said with a laugh as he then took Harry carefully by his sides, lifted him into the air, and began playing 'broomstick' popularly known as 'airplane' to muggles.

Hagrid looked over at his pumpkin patch then turned back to look to the group, "I know ya all may not want to, but would yeh mind 'elping me weed out the pumpkin patch? I want 'em to make it to a very good size fer 'alloween and it'd be a lot more fun and easier if I had yeh 'elping me."

The children looked to each other then to Hagrid's face, and mentally sighed as they nodded, answering that they would indeed help him. During their weeding Harry had gone from crawling to walking within an hour, but everyone was too busy to really notice it. They kept an eye on him making sure he was there, but beyond that they just didn't notice what he was doing specifically.

Now as all laws of nature go, when a young child is doing something or going somewhere it shouldn't, something bad is always going to happen. No matter how innocent the child's intentions are. And the big forest that loomed behind and beside the hut, almost acting like a tempting border that needed to be broached, kept drawing Harry's bright green eyes to it like a refrigerator would a magnet.

Remus finally stood up and placed Harry in the middle of the pumpkin patch warning them to watch Harry while he went to get the food. And this worked for about fifteen minutes, but work does keep the mind occupied, and eventually, Harry was able to waddle his way out of the care of his watchers eyes.

When Harry had been eleven, the forest had seemed dark and foreboding, creeping him out more then anything. But Harry at age one, was looking at it with wonder. What could be inside such a curious place? It radiated something so different that he had to go see what was there. It had only been five minutes back at the patch when Perrin looked up, around, and then asked, "Where's Harry?"

The small group froze, then began looking around, "HARRY?!?" a collective shout went through the air, but Harry was enjoying climbing over branches, and crawling through bushes, to really care. This forest was magical... he didn't exactly know what that meant, but it made his body nearly sing to be in such a place. The further he went, the more light he lost, and it was only about another few minutes of wandering that he finally realized, he wanted to leave.

He had come very far, and it was nice, but he wanted to go back to where Hagrid and his friends were. Turning around, he began aiming for what he thought was whence he came, but alas, his luck had run out.

Three more minutes later he was sitting down on the hard ground bawling his eyes out for his 'Daddy' and 'Moony'.

~*~

Firenze, a proud yet helpful centaur, was making his way to Hagrid's hut. He and Hagrid met about once a month to discuss problems of the forest and school, and today he was to inform Hagrid about the new... creature that had entered their forest.

It was a dangerous beast for it killed for the mere pleasure, and not for food, a child of his tribe had already been slain by this creature and he wished to risk no more of his tribes young.

His ears perked as he heard a cry soft and low almost waiver in the breeze. What was that? Who and where was it coming from? Unconsciously he began moving towards the cry and behind a set of trees saw a small human child crying into his clothed knees. He stepped forward, the sounds of his horse hoofs making dull sounds, and alerting the child there was someone other then himself, there.

He stood up looking to what had approached and let out a blood curdling shriek of fright at the strange thing before him. Firenze backed up a step as he looked to this child and felt something within him stir. He knew this child, this small boy with black wild hair... and as the boy looked up to him with tears trailing down his face, Firenze saw those familiar bright and powerful green eyes and knew beyond a doubt, that he and Harry Potter's paths had crossed once more.

~*~

The group had split off after searching Hagrid's hut, and the grounds immediately around it, while several were searching bushes, small trees, big trees, the lake, and so on, Hermione was running straight for the castle. Lupin... Dumbledore, anyone but Snape! He'd murder them! And if she had to tell him, she'd be the first to go.

Her mind was panicked, nothing could have happened to Harry, he WAS Harry after all... Nothing bad could ever happen to him right? Her eyes were stinging as tears began to build up like her fears. Find Lupin and everything will be alright... She was running blindly down corridors, heart racing, not knowing where he would be when she turned round one of the lower halls corners to see Remus holding a large basket on one arm and drinking his potion in one long swig with the other hand.

With Snape right next to him.

She froze and was running right back around the corner (away from Snape) without a moments pause when she heard Remus' choked voice, "Her- Hermione?!" he gasped out her name and she stopped ready to crumble, "What are you doing here?"

She turned around, and they looked to her apprehensively as they saw her eyes, her face, and the fact she was completely out of breath, "Harry--" she panted then stopped as Severus who had the cup back in his hands, tightened his grip around it.

"What of him Miss Granger? Snape asked icily eyes glittering dangerously.

"He's... we... I swear we were watching him-"

Remus' eyes widened, "Where is he?"

"I... We don't know-" she finally sobbed out. "He's gone, we lost him-" she wailed out, "we need your help-"

"WHAT?!" Snape bellowed this out and it echoed several times in the hall before she answered.

"I'm sorry-"

"Shut up you foolish child, crying won't find him!" he brushed by her and was running before she or Remus could blink, and they quickly followed behind the frantic potions master.


	6. Chapter 6 The Hunter and The Hunted

Child of Mine  
Chapter 6  
The Hunter and the Hunted

Sensitive ears twitched as laughter split the silence of the forbidden forest, an unblinking pair of solid gray eyes watched the children of his prey. They sat and stood amongst a patch of neatly conformed vegetation that lay behind the cave of the even greater-sized prey. A dark tail lashed sinuously from side to side, while a supple leather-skinned body crouched low in the shadows of a large tree at the forests' edge. Nothing but his tail moved as he watched patiently... waiting, planning, studying...

Soon, the very smallest of his prey looked up at the adolescent young that were tending it and staggered unsteadily to its feet. A few faltering steps were taken, aided by the brightly colored rocks... or was that food of some kind -? The small one was soon toddling more confidently between the rows of plants, past it's keepers, who seemed not to notice the youngest of their kind trying to escape their watchful eyes. Hmm, perhaps not so watchful as they should be. The young one was now beyond the reach of the elder young, and none had called it back to the safety of their circle. No cub as young as this would ever be allowed to slip past the eyes of the sentry's of HIS clan. Cubs were too valuable... they were the lifeblood of the clan, its future.

These creatures were truly prey after all... and stupid prey, at that. The Dark One chose well when he gave this hunting ground to the Rau'Mron. They could feed heartily here and soon more young would grace their dens once again. Intelligent, but stupid prey was best. Animals were fine, but did not feed the clan for long. The young of the hoof-foots had been a lovely meal... one the whole clan had savored and enjoyed for many days.

Sliding deeper into the shadow of his sheltering tree, Krr'Shar of the Mys'alk clan vanished from sight as the infant toddled unerringly into the woods beside where he hid. Krr'Shar drew in a slowly drew in a deep, quiet breath as the young one passed by him, scenting his prey so he could better track at a distance. So much... life! So much... power! Yes! This one would be an exquisite delicacy... and would not only feed, but also strengthen the clan. With this one, they would be able to have young by the budding of new leaves. Oh yes...

Slithering to the shadow of a tree further down the worn path that the cub was following, Krr'Shar watched as the life's blood of his clans future walked further and further from the protection of it's own clan. He basked in the power radiating from the little one, he could taste it on the air, and the scent filled his nostrils as the cub walked within two feet of his position, continuing deeper into the trees. Once past, Krr'Shar followed quietly ten feet behind the little one as it wove it's way happily through the underbrush. It seemed to be looking for something.

That was strange... had it been drawn here? Certainly not. As powerful as it was, it should have been warned away from the impending danger, not drawn straight into it. He'd trail it further... just to see where it was going. Curiosity was a powerful trait amongst the Rau'Mron. It was what had killed off most of the remaining clans in the old forests, curiosity about the changing of the world around them. But, this would not be his death... this young one could do nothing to him, he was harmless.

A while later the cub hesitated in his meanderings and turned around and stared back down the trail... directly at Krr'Shar. There was no way the cub could see him... he was in the shadows, invisible to the sight of his prey. He held still and waited. The cub took a step towards him and called out.

"Who's there?" it said in a high, strong voice.

Krr'Shar blinked in surprise. There was a pull from the young one. He wanted to go closer and rub himself along the body of his prey and roll at his feet... beg to be petted. Krr'Shar shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was that -?! The cub had tried to summon him-! Lights above-! The cub was powerful!

Digging his claws into the moldering, leaf-strewn ground, Krr'Shar resisted the calling with all his might. He would not leave the protection of the shadows... not yet. He quivered in reaction as every bit of his mind was slowly possessed and encouraged to go to the cub. Just when Krr'Shar was about to step out of the shadows, however, the youngling gave up and turned to amble back down the trail, still intent on it's wanderings. Panting and shaken to the core, Krr'Shar sagged against the tree amidst its welcome shadows. By the ever-changing orb... the little one had unbelievable power! His life force would definitely sustain the whole clan AND bring the females into their time of joining so there would be new cubs after the season of death and cold.

Soon the young one paused in his determined march and looked around, a bit confused. He turned around and tried to go back the way he'd just come, but the forbidden forest was living up to it's name, and the path had altered behind the cub. A few minutes later the whimpering youngling started to cry and scream out for it's "Daddy" which Krr'Shar knew would be the little ones protector, and "Moony" which he couldn't decipher, but decided might be another elder of it's clan. He then sat on the leaf-covered forest floor and cried even louder... a heartbreaking wail of a lost, deserted cub waiting to be rescued, or to die.

Krr'Shar slunk from the shadow of one towering giant to another, ever closer to the howling cub, gray eyes lighting with pleasure and anticipation as he watched, waiting patiently for the young one to wear itself down. Movement and soft footfalls alerted Krr'Shar to the presence of another. Fangs flashing a silent growl, he slipped further into the darkness and stilled his lashing tail, which had been whipping back and forth in preparation for the leap upon his prey.

A large hoof-foot came into view and was slowly, cautiously approaching his cub... his prey... his clan's future life. Anger boiled hotly within his chest, but Krr'Shar remained still. The hoof-foot was too large for him to take down alone. The cub was one thing, he was little and could be snagged easily... the hoof-foot would take the whole clan to bring down. Perhaps it was only curious and would soon desert the little one and go it's own way. After all, the cub was not a hoof-foot foal, why should it be concerned for the young of others?

Firenze talked soothingly to the hysterical child, slowly inching forward, holding his hand out to Harry, trying desperately to coax him into a calmer mood. He didn't want to attract the attention of some of the nastier creatures that lived in the forest. Finally, Firenze resorted to his tribe's usually method of calming the young... he knelt down in the leaves and started singing quietly to the boy.

Bit by bit, the tears and crying slowed, and then stopped. The boys' breathing eased and returned to normal as he watched the odd... four-legged man? His voice wasn't Daddy's... but it was nice, and the song was pretty. After he had calmed down, curiosity got the better of him and he started crawling towards the singing 'man'.

Firenze smiled slightly; comforted by the fact Harry had finally fallen silent, and was actually opening himself up to him. He stopped singing and opened his arms, "Come with me, Harry, I'll take you back home."

"To Daddy?" Harry's voice quavered, but the hopefulness in his tone was evident.

"Your father?" Firenze repeated confused. James Potter was dead... Did this child... Could Harry have regressed mentally as well as physically? Of course, he wouldn't have screamed if he hadn't. So his memories were... not all there. "No, not to your father, Harry, your father is dead. I'm going to take you back to Dumbledore. He'll-"

Harry's eyes widened in horror and the tears started brimming up, "DADDY'S NOT DEAD!" and the heart-wrenching wail erupted once again, as loud as before... if not louder.

Firenze berated himself silently. "I'll take you back, don't worry! Harry, please calm down! It's not safe here! I'll take you to daddy!" he finally said, giving in to the inevitable. Though he detested lying, that was the only way he could calm Harry, he was sure of it. "Now, let me hold you so I can take you home to Hogwarts."

Harry sniffled to a stop and looked up at him suspiciously, "Promise?"

"Yes, I do." Firenze told the child solemnly.

"But, what about the kitty?" Harry asked, looking over at the base of a tree, five feet away and smiled at what he saw there.

"Kitty? What kitty? No normal cat could survive the forest, Harry. Aside from Mrs. Norris and Hermione's cat, Crookshanks." he explained to the confused child as he glanced at the tree the boy was looking at. Firenze extended his senses outward to explore the immediate area. An unsettling sensation filled him as he did so. Something wasn't right. With that, he plucked Harry up unceremoniously and surged to his hooves in one swift motion. "We must leave, Harry, come."

"B-but KITTY!!!" Harry reached out beseechingly in the direction of the tree and a chill ran through Firenze as he realized Harry was using his natural powers to call forth what Firenze could not see. He felt the ripple of energy flow through him to... something else.

Krr'Shar was unprepared for such a call so soon after the last one and unconsciously slithered out of the deep shadows that hid him, and into the sunlight that dappled the forest floor. He knew this _wasnt_ what he wanted, _he_ had wanted to summon the clan to take out the cub and the large hoof-foot, but instead, some kind of power was forcing him to come forth to this cub. This... damn cub... was going to be the death of him yet! He should have left after he'd escaped the first summoning, but no... That damned Rau'Mron curiosity and the possibility of new cubs, had led him on to this!

Firenze gripped Harry tightly in a protective embrace as a large cat, the general size and shape of a tiger, slinked out into view. It had no fur, only mottled gray and black leather skin and solid gray eyes it seemed almost insubstantial, blending piecemeal with sun and shade, as if it were a shadow itself. It crouched warily, blinking in the sunlight, a slight snarl curling its lips, exposing three inch fangs.

"See?! KITTY!" the child cried out joyfully, clapping his hands.

Oh, he saw it all right... This had to be the thing, or one of the things, that was killing creatures all over the forest, for he had never before seen anything of its like. Firenze couldn't fight the creature AND protect Harry while alone... So, he did the only thing he could... He fled.

"Nooo!!! Kitty!!!" wailed Harry in despair, as they left his new found pet behind.

"BAD KITTY!" Firenze insisted, bellowing over his pounding hooves, not slowing down to explain any further to a child who was beyond understanding the true danger of the situation.

Krr'Shar shook his feline head as the power drawing him forward stopped - that cub had WANTED him near, and had not been afraid of him! That was NOT how it was supposed to be. He couldn't understand what was happening to him whenever he got near this particular cub, and didn't have time to work the puzzle out. Reluctantly giving in to the inevitable. He knew he had to summon the others before his prey escaped; But, he wished he had more time to investigate just what this cub was trying to get him to do... it was almost as if one of his own had called out to him...

Immediately, he mentally called to his clan warriors to join in the hunt. In moments, they were there beside him, pacing out of the shadows from the surrounding trees. Eight young and strong Rau'Mron hunters were ready and eager to follow their leader to the kill.

_~To the hunt my kin, the prey we hunt now will bring cubs in the season of new leaves. ~_

Krr'Shar informed them in their ancient language. He stepped into the shadow of the giant tree before him and vanished, followed closely by his kin as they blended with the obscuring darkness and shadow walked deep into the forest to stalk and hunt their prey.

A/N: Hi, this is the 'Other' author of this here fic. The Creature is mine and I had some things to work out with it, and the whole concept of this chapter eluded me for quite awhile as I worked out the details. It all finally came together and I finished the part we needed.


	7. Chapter 7 To the Rescue

Child of Mine

Chapter 7

To the Rescue

            Severus ran full speed to Hagrid's hut, his sharp eyes could see the giant standing before it, crying as he called out for Harry. A group of children were converging on the hut from all directions, disheveled and breathing hard. Fear and/or tears were evident on the faces of most of them, and some of the youngest were noticeably crying, but trying desperately to be quiet about it.

            "We can't find him anywhere!" Ron cried out, terror making him shrill. Snape's heart skipped a beat, anger evident in his face, as he reached them and skidded to a halt.

            "What have you done with the boy?!" he shouted in a mix of fear and barely contained rage. His hands were clenched at his sides as he tried not to throttle the closest child to him. 

            "He ran away!" Amber gasped out, holding her ribs as a cramp bent her over in pain.

            "We've checked EVERYWHERE!!!" Perrin blurted out, "The gardens, the lake, the quidditch pitch, all around the sides of the castle, the only place we HAVEN'T gone is-" she slowly turned her head towards the dark forest and Severus' face drained of it's color.

            "Hagrid, if ANYTHING has happened to that child I'll take it out of your hide-" Severus growled, glaring at the tormented man.

            "Not now, Severus!" Remus stopped him from going any further and saying something he'd regret later. "We have to search the forest. Children, stay in groups of three, and search no further then a few yards into the forest, if you can't find him, go get ALBUS, do not search any deeper lest you get hurt. Severus, Hagrid and I will search the deeper parts, send out red sparks if you are hurt, green sparks if you find him."

            The children nodded and dashed off all ways as the adults quickly cleared the first set of trees and ran deep into the forest, disappearing from view.

            Fred and George were gone immediately once ordered to search, but unlike the first and fifth years, they knew more magic and protection spells, and had a better chance of surviving the deeper parts of the forest. They ran to the quidditch broom shed and with an 'Alohomora', the door unlocked and they grabbed the schools Cleansweep brooms and mounted them. They whipped off towards the forest, looking together everywhere they could, calling for Harry every now and then, as they soared higher, searching just as desperately as the rest.

            Once inside the deeper boundaries of the forest, the adults split up, Hagrid going straight, Remus taking the left, and Snape to the right. Fear gripped all three adults as they hunted for the helpless child that had been placed in their care. All of them were bound and determined NOT to return to Hogwarts without that child. Severus was all for blasting the forest to the ground to find Harry if that's what it took. Nothing short of Voldemort killing him  would stop Severus from seeing that Harry got back home safely.

~*~

            Firenze's heart pounded fiercely, blood pumping wildly as he leaped over dead trees, bushes, rocks and roots. He knew now he was being chased. And not just by a  lone 'kitty' as Harry had dubbed them, But by at least seven or eight of the things. Every time a flash of darkness would catch the corner of his eye he'd frantically dodge out of the way just in time to miss a claw or a bite. Several of the claws HAD hit him already, it caused no more damage then a house cat, although the width of the cuts were bigger, it was not as bad as a panther swiping him, which was what he'd expected from so large a feline. But with enough cuts he would bleed to death. And for some reason he was becoming lethargic, his movements had become clumsier, and they HAD managed to swipe him two more times.

            Harry was sobbing now because of how roughly he was being treated, his fear  escalating in tandem with Firenze's. All of a sudden the centaur skidded to a halt, reared, and backed up a few steps, as a growl erupted from directly in front of them.  With only that for warning, they were attacked once again.

            Firenze tried dodging the animal that blocked his path. Only to feel another's claw's rake home along his side. Trying to hold a child while running was never an easy task, but being assaulted from all sides by multiple predators, made it nigh-impossible.

            Hearing a cry of pain, Firenze realized that Harry had been clawed by the lead cat. A scream of sheer terror from the child followed, and the... things... froze. Giving Firenze the opening he needed, he bolted as well as he could and staggering slightly, managed to jump a log, holding Harry more protectively then before. 

            Where was he to go? Would the creatures stop chasing them once they escaped the forest? Or did they not care of that? All Firenze could do was keep running, and pray he could stay upright long enough to reach the castle.

            Severus stopped cold and his heart froze as he heard a high-pitched scream echo through the woods. He'd know that scream anywhere! He had dealt with it for five days- "HARRY!?!?!" he roared, his voice more powerful then before, and twice as stressed.  Gods, if anything happened to the boy-!

            Within a moment he was crashing through the underbrush, racing towards the direction of Harry's scream. He was already tired and winded from running through the woods non-stop to begin with, but he wasn't going to stop now. Somewhere from deep within him, Severus found reserves of energy he didn't know he possessed as he plunged onward. He couldn't seem to calm himself down, though he was thinking logically enough to know where he was and what he was doing.  

            Firenze looked up as he heard a human cry out from the direction of Hogwarts, he cantered awkwardly towards the sound, if he could reach that voice, perhaps they could help him protect Harry.

            A second shout echoed through the woods and Firenze heard it clearly, the person was calling out for Harry! And this time Harry heard it, too, for he had gone silent, and then-

            "DADDY, HELP!!!" the child screeched, instantly recognizing the voice calling him.

            Without warning, four of the strange felines leaped out, surrounding them, two in front and two behind. Firenze screeched to a halt, prancing nervously in place, as he watched the creatures anxiously.  They held steady, heads low, ears pricked and tails lashing. A deep throated rumbling growl could be heard from several of them. What was he to do? He couldn't shoot arrows at them, not with Harry in his arms – But he COULD use his bow to swing it at them if they came near, to batter them with. That and his hooves were his only weapons.  He could always make a new bow, and there was no way he would release the child to defend himself from these things. Perhaps others in his tribe

didn't wish to involve themselves with the human wizards, and would leave them to their fate... even if that fate be death... but Firenze could not do that... He would fight to his last breathe.

            Just then one of the creatures leaped at him from the rear. Whirling rapidly, Firenze kicked out with his hind legs sending the creature flying eight feet back into the bushes where it landed with a satisfying crash and a high-pitched squeal, not unlike an offended, and hopefully injured, cat.

            "DADDY!!!" Harry screamed out yet again, wanting his protector there more than ever. His green eyes were wide with terror, and he was shaking uncontrollably.

            Now one can argue that Snape's paternal instinct was like that of a male bear, (practically non-existent) but at the sound of the panic-stricken child that he had been watching for nearly a week, it multiplied beyond belief - - Whipping his wand out, he was ready to Jinx whatever it was that was hurting Harry into the next world and beyond.

            "HARRY!" his voice thundered as he neared where his charge was. But he stopped immediately as his eyes fell upon the unusual, but dangerous looking, creatures before him... And there was Harry, and a centaur, in the middle of them all, kicking and

whirling trying to stay out of the way of flashing claws and teeth.

            "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Without a second thought to the consequences of using the unforgivable spell, and with the skill and precision of only the greatest of duelists, Snape unerringly hit one of the offending creatures. 

            The beast screeched in pain and leapt into a shadow, melding and disappearing immediately from view. Severus was shocked for a moment that the thing hadn't died outright, but gathered his thoughts together quickly and aimed for another one. The remaining three predators looked at the newly arrived warrior who had just entered the battlefield, then at where their wounded kin had vanished, and fled themselves.

            Snape rushed over to the centaur, "Who are you? Where did you find him?!" he asked in rapid-fire succession. Severus held out his arms and gently took Harry from Firenze, cradling the crying child to his chest and running a soothing hand over his hair as Harry clung tightly to his robes.

            "I'm Firenze, a friend of Hagrid, the groundskeeper. I found Harry in the forest, crying and alone," he informed the distraught wizard who was tenderly and possessively caressing the shuddering, frightened child.

            "Harry, I'm going to skin you alive when we get back. You gave me a heart attack!" Snape scolded the sobbing boy. "If you ever do this again, when you get back to normal, I'll have you in detention for a week!"

            Firenze raised an eyebrow at this statement, which was in complete contrast to the actions of the man, "Were you the only one searching for him?"

            "No, I wasn't..." he pulled out his wand and with a wave shot off green sparks into the air. "I needed to signal the others... Are you all right?" he inquired.

            Firenze blinked at the man who was starting to become a little fuzzy around the edges and shook his head, "I do not think so, I think their claws had a poison of some kind on them- -"

            "Then follow me, I need to get to Hagrid and the others, we can help you at Hogwarts." He tucked Harry even closer while the boy buried his head into Severus' neck. Snape turned and the centaur followed slowly behind him, stumbling frequently, but keeping up.

            "Daddy..." Harry sniffled, no longer crying, but he snuggled closer. "Kitty bad. I hurt-"

            "What?!" Snape responded sharply. "Where?" Severus pulled Harry away from him and then began examining the boy. Harry protested mildly to being pulled away from the comforting shoulder he was cuddling, but otherwise remained silent, only pouting a little. On his upper right arm were claw marks, only two, but about a centimeter wide each, and only partly deep. Had Harry been bigger, the claws would not have caused so much damage, but he was only a small boy...

            "That's it, you're going straight to Pomfrey," Snape said decidedly. Then muttered beneath his breath, "Damn, I wish we could apparate."

            When they had finally reached Hagrid's hut all the children and adults were waiting anxiously, including Albus.  Poppy was running towards them with Amber.

            "Is Harry all right?!"

            "Did you find him?!" 

            "Who the hell is that?"

            "Watch your language!"

            "Hey, that's a centaur!"

            "Where'd you find him?"

            "He looks scratched up- OW!"

            "Mind your manners!"

            "As if you're one to talk Amber- OW!"

            "CHILDREN, please!" Albus raised his voice sharply to hush them. "What happened, Severus?" He hid his surprise at the fact that a very calm Harry was contentedly cuddled into Snape, head nestled into his robes.

            "Harry wandered into the forest and Firenze found him and helped protect him from these cat-like creatures that I've never seen before," Snape explained, still rubbing a hand soothingly over Harry's back. "I think the claws or the fangs may have had some kind of venom, Firenze is feeling ill- -"

            "Tired-" Firenze corrected. "Even in the middle of battle, it's like a lethargy..." he explained as he knelt down, too exhausted to stand any longer. "If they had hit me just a few more times, I think I might have actually been brought down. Effective attack, that. Harry, unfortunately got hit too- but not too badly, I believe..."

            Hagrid stepped over to Firenze and placed a large hand over his shoulder, "We'll take care of yeh, don' worry. Thank you for protecting 'Arry."

            "Yes, thank you indeed. That's twice you've saved him," Albus added with a small smile.

            "I must admit, the child had me confused for a while... He asked to be taken to his father... I thought he was speaking of James..." Firenze looked at Severus, then shook his head, "I suppose I was mistaken."

            Harry then spoke, gazing up into Severus' eyes as he yawned, "Tired daddy, wanna sleep."

            The children gaped silently at Harry and Snape, not believing what they'd just heard their friend call their Professor. Albus' eyes flashed in affection and amusement, but he remained quiet, he wasn't going to draw Severus' attention to the sudden change in his relationship with Harry... yet. 

            Remus firmly clamped his jaw shut tight over a laugh and barely managed to keep from grinning.  Oh, he was going to have fun with this later... much later... when Severus wouldn't bite his head off for speaking.  For a man who claimed to loathe and despise

the-boy-who-lived, he was doing a damn good job of being an overprotective and caring father figure. From the looks of it, Remus would lay odds that no one could PRY the child from Severus' arms, short of using magic.

            Poppy went over to check Harry first and began placing fingers on vital points, checking to see if physically he was all right, then ran a wand over him murmuring quietly... finally she spoke, "It seems to be a sleeping poison... Not lethal, but the cuts need to be healed." with that she waved her wand and chanted the necessary words, leaving his flesh was cleansed and once again unscathed. "Mr. Firenze, on the other hand should stay down here while I take care of his wounds with some ointment and a potion. I have the needed supplies in my bag with me."

            "Firenze, I can help you get into my hut," Hagrid offered. Firenze nodded, and Hagrid helped the centaur stagger to his feet and then guided him to the inside of his house.

            "Go give Harry a bath and let him sleep, that seems to be the best thing for him now," Poppy informed Snape. "If he's hungry, give him something light.  When he wakes, definitely feed him a hearty meal."  Snape nodded and Poppy followed the giant and centaur into the hut.

            "Five points to Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor for helping in this search, and for quick thinking," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling behind his spectacles as he smiled broadly at all the upset children.

            "Although I should most likely TAKE those points away for LOSING him in the first place," Snape growled quietly, but still loud enough to be heard.

            Harry began whimpering and Snape's face changed from a snarl to something infinitely more gentle, as he went back to calming Harry, murmuring quietly to him.

            Ron and Hermione gaped with the twins and Neville, as once again, their 'nasty' potions master shocked them to the core. Ron was wondering who this man was, and where the hell Snape had gone to! 

            "I think I need to go lay down... Too much sun... I'm hallucinating..." Fred muttered. This was too much for him... seven years he'd known this man, and now this?

"Excuse me-" he then walked off with his twin, both utterly confused. As they walked away, George whispered, "If you're hallucinating, I'm going along for the ride... Unbelieveable..."

            "I told you you had to calm down around him, professor,"  Amber smirked knowingly. She was bouncing with glee at having been proven right.

            Snape favored her with 'the look' as she grinned cheekily at him, "Ms. Posten..." he warned her softly.

            "Right, understood, I'm off to do 'work', bai!" she grabbed her friends (Ben, Salamanthia, Perrin) and hauled them all back to the castle, chattering about everything that had happened that day.

            Remus smiled finally and placed a hand on Neville and Ron's shoulders, "Come on Ron, Neville, Hermoine... we best go inside... Leave the now over-protective father with his child."  He couldn't resist, he had HAD to say it... now to see how Severus would react.

            Remus grinned cheekily at Snape, who gave him a glare that promised pain at some future time, before he nodded at his stressed-out friend and turned to guide the three fifth years back to the castle.

            "Well, Severus, let's go. You could BOTH probably use a nap right about now," Albus suggested. Severus nodded and sighed wearily, as both of them followed the rest of the herd back to the school. Harry yawned and curled up against his daddy's neck, clutching the black robes possessively in his small fists, safe at last.

~*~

A/N: Do you like? Don't kill me for taking so long! I was very very sick! The kinda sick where you end up at the doctors…. Anyway, Chapter 8 is written! Just not posted yet… Should be up by next Monday or this Friday…. Toot – a – Loo! Oh, for those of you who are reading my other Harry Potter story, 'A Jinx to Treasure' WHO should Lilly be paired up with, and two, should I continue it? Thanks a bunch, bai!

PS: Sorry, I would have had this up on WEDNESDAY but FF.net outsmarted me. The NORMAL way of uploading stories to edit chapters was CHANGED on me. It took me till TODAY to go … " OH! So THIS is how you do it." And I figured it out just by site. No directions. I'm stubborn that way…. But now I know what to do *laughs evilly* It thought it had OUTSMARTED me forever but it was wrong!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Flashback

Child of Mine

Chapter 8

Flashback

~*~

            Severus was grateful once he was within the walls of his secure private rooms. It was quite cool and after a moments thought he waved his wand and made it so a fire was instantly ablaze in the fireplace. Sighing in relief and contentment, he gazed down at the drowsing child nestled snugly in his arms. Harry was dirty from his little escapade and Severus was in no better shape. Severus reached up to rub at a spot of dirt on the boy's face, smiling quietly.

            "A bath seems to be in order," he murmured silkily to Harry, including himself in that assessment. Stepping within the bathroom he turned on the faucet to the tub, letting the sweet smelling liquid fill until it was four inches deep. Snape quickly and gently stripped Harry of his clothes, tossing them aside and settled a now awake Harry in the steaming bath. The boy seemed much more calm now that he was in familiar territory again, he gazed around himself at his bath toys and at his guardian and gave an angelic smile before reaching onto the edge of the tub for the toy broom.

            Snape sat back a moment and watched Harry merrily splash the water, and with surprise realized, Harry looked bigger. Was that why Harry's speech was developing so quickly? Was he at that very moment aging back to his normal age? So this wasn't permanent and that meant if he kept growing quickly Severus would be rid of all the responsibilities soon enough. 

            But if that were the case, then why did he feel a pang of regret? It didn't matter, he had a responsibility to work on Harry's potion so Harry would not lose too many days of schooling...

            "In!" Harry ordered with a splash when Severus mindlessly dumped the rest of his toys into the bath, finally bringing Severus out of his reverie. 

            "What?" Severus' brow knitted into a scowl, he was on his knee's arranging the items he would need to take care of Harry when the child spoke again.

            "Daddy in bath!" the boy insisted, green eyes blazing with determination.

            "After you take yours-" Severus explained shortly, leaning precariously over the tub to reach for the last of the baby supplies. Harry pouted and grabbed Severus' robe.

            "Noo! Daddy in now!"  He yanked hard on the front of the robe and Severus teetered, his balance already unstable.  Arms flailing, he tried desperately to keep out of the water.

            "Wha- WHOA!" And with a splash, Snape slipped into the water, clothes and all. "HARRY...." his voice was low as he growled out his charges name and turned an annoyed glare on the child.

            Harry grinned impishly at the soaked professor who sighed in resignation, stood up and stripped himself, "Fine, Harry." 

            Severus filled the tub a bit more and clambered in behind his child... Err... THE child.  Shaking his head, knowing he must really be losing his mind if he was thinking of Harry as his, Severus settled into the water and grabbed a wash cloth and soap and started scrubbing the child before him.  "Happy now?" he groused.

            Happy tilted his head completely back until the top of his head rested on the potions master's chest and stomach, and grinned happily, "Daddy clean Harry."

            Sighing, Severus cracked a small smile and leaned down to kiss Harry on the forehead, "Of course," he replied quietly and with a touch of affection, "that's what I'm here for."  He reached up with the wash cloth and started on Harry's face while he had the chance. The boy just sighed in contentment and closed his eyes, letting his daddy soothe all the remaining fear and loneliness away.  Daddy would take care of him, nothing could hurt Harry as long as Daddy was here. He was safe.

~*~

            After their bath, taking care of the mess, and dressing he and Harry in night clothes, both of them had fallen asleep in Severus' large bed. And like a protective mother, Severus had cradled Harry to his body, not moving an inch, instinctively making sure not to smother the child he was protecting.  Harry snuggled close into the warm haven of his daddy's nightshirt and slept soundly.

            When they awoke it was near dinner time and Severus dressed them both. "Before we go to dinner we need to drop by my class so that I can get Remus' potion." Snape muttered to the bouncing child who was trying to turn the bed into a trampoline.

            "Moony?" Harry asked, stopping his bouncing to glance up at his daddy.

            "Yes... 'Moony'," Severus pursed his lips and picking up Harry, left his room, securing the door behind them.

            When Severus finally reached the great hall, he placed the cheerful child in Harry's now changed chair, which was a bit bigger to accommodate Harry's size, (how on earth had this happened?) he placed 'Moony's' cup at 'Moony's' seat, then sat himself down. 

            Harry was happily eating like everyone else, but the cup Daddy had given Moony was so much more interesting.  He watched it like a hawk as 'Moony' picked it up, thanking his daddy for remembering it.  Daddy nodded and mumbled, "You're welcome," in between bites of food.

            Remus took a swig of his potion and shuddered. As usual it tasted incredibly horrible, but he would just have to deal with the fact. He looked up to Harry who was looking at him intently. "Yes, Harry?"

            "Up!" he insisted with a charming, playful grin and pleading eyes as he lifted his arms up to Remus who smiled slightly back at the child.

            "Harry, I'm eating," Remus explained gently, taking a bite of food.

            "I want up...." Harry whined piteously.

            "Pick him up, Remus. If he cries. You cry," Snape threatened as he continued cutting his steak. Albus laughed, politely turning it into a cough, and Remus sighed, and picked Harry up, placing him in his lap.  

            "There. Happy now, you little monster," Remus said sweetly to the child as he gently insulted him.

            To his relief Harry left him be for a moment or two, leaving him to eat. However, when Harry tried standing up on Remus' leg, he was a bit distracted from his food. "What are you doing, Harry?" Remus asked curiously, putting his arm around the boy's back to keep him from falling.

            "Sit on table, Moony."

            Remus' gave Harry a confused glance and thought about it, there was nothing Harry could really do sitting on the table. There WAS plenty of room... "All right..." He gave in and sat Harry well away from the edge of the table and went back to eating while Harry sat on the table, behaving like a perfect angel.

            With a little red tail swishing mischievously behind him.

            He kept looking over to Moony's glass, then to his daddy who wasn't looking at him, then to Moony who was talking with that old woman he liked... and the old funny man was talking to Hagrid. With his chance in view he grabbed Moony's goblet to him and then lifted it to drink it.

            Remus may have had the back of his head to Harry's mischievous trick, but Minerva was facing Harry, although not looking at him, her peripheral vision caught sight of Harry grabbing Remus' cup which had the wolf potion...

            "HARRY!" she gasped out. Remus immediately turned to Harry and gasped at the same time Snape saw Harry drinking.

            "NO, HARRY!" Remus said in a rush, taking the goblet from Harry, who looked quite scandalized.

            "ICK!" Harry said with a look of disgust at the taste in his mouth.  He tried to spit out the remaining bad taste, but it didn't help any.

            The small commotion had caught the staff, and some of the students attention. Albus was torn between laughter and worry.

            Remus looked worried, could the potion harm Harry? He turned to Snape who was holding a smirk, "Severus, will he be all right?" 

            "Of course you fool, your potion, while for you it is effective, to normal people is nothing more then a distasteful drink," then to Harry he added, "That serves you right Potter," he had switched back to his old way of referring to Harry, a reflex Remus assumed. "Next time you try sneaking your way into doing something you know you shouldn't, you should think twice." Harry looked at Snape and pouted, having been caught.

            "What are you talking about?" Minerva questioned sternly.

            Albus laughed slightly, "It's quite apparent to me. Harry saw Remus' drink and how strange it was, and became curious. Harry Potter always did seem to have a very bad weakness to giving into things due to curiosity. He wanted to get near to the object of his curiosity and had Remus pick him up, place him near it.... Well, I should have seen as much, had I paid attention. It is natural for children to drink from the cups they see the adults surrounding them drinking."

            "You little cheat," Remus muttered to Harry who finally grinned happily. "You're hanging around Severus too much Harry, you're turning into a natural Slytherin." With that he placed Harry in the high chair and Severus gave Remus a look that read 'Ha - ha, oh so funny.'

~*~

            A week later Severus had worked out why the potion had gone wrong, and had even begun the first few necessary steps into figuring out what might cure it. But getting farther was a joke considering he had to keep up with a very rambunctious Harry who seemed a year and maybe a few months old by now.

            "Harry sit still! If we're going to go watch the quidditch game you're going to be dressed warmly!" Harry then stopped moving long enough for the baby jacket to be fit around him and closed, and his hat to be placed snugly on his head. 

            Severus finally sighed in relief and picked the little brat up, "You're more trouble then you're worth," he murmured as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, and then grabbing the bag of snacks the house elves had prepared for he and Harry, and then, went to the field where the game was being held.

~*~

            "And Ravenclaw beater sends the bludger flying towards Slytherin keeper- and Slytherin keeper dodges successfully!"

            Harry was clapping happily, "VROOM VROOM!" he screeched while jumping up and down on his behind. (It's possible. Don't ask.)

            Remus laughed slightly and looked back up to the game again. Albus and Minerva sat behind them as did many of the other staff members, Severus and Remus were in the front row because Harry was so short. The boy was thoroughly enjoying the game and not giving either man too much trouble, which both were thrilled about.

            As Slytherin scored, the Slytherin students in the stands set up harmless green sparks as their voices raised in joy.

            Harry froze as he watched the sparks fly high then lower, melding together--

            _"Get Harry out of here now, Lily! It will do no good if we all die!"_

_            "James, I can't, please no-" the pretty lady ... his mother, hugged his father tightly, he knew this, even though he had never been there to see it. "I love you, James- more then anything-"_

_            "I love you, too- now go!" his voice was urging her up the stairs, "Apparate as soon as you have Harry-"_

_            She was up the stairs just as soon as their door was blasted._

_            She spun around in time to see her husband raise his wand at the cloaked figure, "EXPELLIARMIS!"_

_            Surprisingly, Voldemort was actually blasted back a step, James already readying a new spell-_

            _Without another thought she ran up the stairs-_

_            Harry was crying, he was scared- shouts and screams- His bedroom light turned on and his mother was above him, "Oh God- I can't leave James- I can't-" she moaned slightly in fear, tears tracking down her lovely face. "I can't lose him- but I won't lose you too ,I swear Harry-" she picked Harry up and it was then she froze as her heart skipped a beat at the words that would destroy her world as she knew it- -_

_            "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_            "JAMES!!!:" she screamed, "NO JAMES!!!" she fell to her knee's, unmoving. Her husband was undoubtedly dead- And there were footsteps coming up the stairs-_

_            Frantically, she got to her feet and ran from the room and to the third floor to buy time. She had to clear her head to apparate, or she'd never get away with Harry._

            _The footsteps were quick and she was all but ready to duck into one of the  spare bedrooms that they had been designing as Harry's new bedroom, as his other one had been very small.  She stopped short when a cold voice spoke out._

_            "Give me the boy."_

_            Harry looked up to his mother, the look of terror was plain as day on her face, she held Harry tightly and he whimpered, feeling his mothers fear radiate strongly from her._

_            "NO! Please! Kill me in his place but don't kill Harry!" she begged him, but Voldemort, was never merciful._

            _"Give me the boy, you'll join him soon enough," his voice was low and rumbling and she sobbed._

_            "NO!!!" she spun around to run through the door way-_

_            "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_            Lily screamed out in pain as the spell shot through her body, stealing her of her soul and her life, and she crumpled in the door way, Harry hit the ground within his mothers arms, she had landed on her side, even in death, making sure to protect her son. Harry could feel warmth rippling through her, but it was a bad tingling... She wasn't moving... He looked up as the cloaked figure looked down to him..._

_            This man had killed..._

_            His parents-_

            _Voldemort  pulled back his hood, he looked somewhat human still, dark hair framed his face, cold black eyes, and a cruel, thin nose and mouth. "Goodbye, Harry Potter." Harry's eyes went wide as the man pointed a stick at him, "Avada kedavra!"_

            Severus and the rest of the staff nearly jumped sky high as a cry; high, shrill, and filled with terror, tore through the air, the commotion from the game nowhere near his volume. Harry fell off his seat onto the floor of the bleachers rolling in pain and holding his head, "MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!" he then screamed again in a pain the others would never fathom. "NOOOO HEELLP!!" 

            Severus was instantly at Harry's side trying to hold the boy's body down, which was writhing in a torment the boy could not describe. Albus was climbing down to them and Remus was white, almost as white as Albus and Severus. 

            And then a flash of green light blinded them all.

~*~


	9. Chapter 9 Old Scars New Wounds

Author Notes: Look, I finally got this chapter out!!!

Child Of Mine

Chapter 9 

Old Scars, New Wounds

            When the flash went off, along with the blinding light came another wave of magic, students and teachers alike were all of a sudden terrified. They heard cold, harsh laughter ringing in their ears, pain laced its way up their bodies, and all were left shaken and weak. Many girls and boys were crying, while those still on their brooms had to fight to stay in the air.  

            Up in the stands, the teachers were trying to recover from the blast of magic, blinking rapidly to recover their eyesight. Most were gasping in air trying to alleviate the pain that continued to ghost through their trembling bodies.           

            "HARRY! HARRY!" Severus recovered quickly from the blindness and the pain, but the emotions raging within him only enhanced his fear for the child who was laying motionless at his feet... as still as death, on his stomach on the ground.

            "Oh my God-" Remus muttered as Albus lowered his thin, quivering body down to kneel next to Harry. Albus ran his slender, flail looking hands over the boy's body checking for injuries.

            "Harry, wake up!" Severus cried, picking up the small boy, almost but not quite, dislodging Dumbledore's exploring hands. As he turned Harry over, he and Remus drew in sharp breaths instantaneously, Albus merely raised a surprised eyebrow.

            There, in the middle of Harry's delicate forehead, was a deep red mark, newly imprinted onto Harry's skin. There, in the shape of the famous lightning bolt, was Voldemort's mark, once again returned to boy.

            Albus' eyes were dark as he reached up and placed his fingers on Harry's neck, checking his pulse. "I should have known... No dark magic like this can ever be gotten rid of. Never... Severus he'll be fine— this had to happen..." 

            Severus looked up to Albus' face and their eyes locked, concern etched in every line of the younger man's features, "Albus-- he was screaming- I've never heard- he was…" he brought Harry to him in a fierce, protective hug-- Severus' body was almost shaking, his hands WERE. "I could hear Voldemort-- I could hear Lily-"

            Remus' face was streaked with tears from what he had heard briefly, but was still feeling within himself. "What happened?"

            "It seems," Albus started slowly as McGonagall, Flitwick and some of the other teachers were starting to gather around them, "That it was the right time in Harry's life for... Voldemort's... visitation." The old man finished as half the people there shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

            "He could have done without a repeat of THAT particular part of his life," Severus growled angrily, cradling Harry's limp form closer to him, his small head tucked safely under Severus' chin.

            Minerva raised both of her eyebrows in shock at the overwhelming possessiveness coming off of Snape in waves.  A small smile threatened to break into a grin at the sight of the dreaded Potions Master cuddling the boy who lived.  If the situation wasn't so painfully serious she might have a word or two with him on the subject... but she was too worried.  It was bad enough that the child had had to suffer through the death of his parents once... but to do so twice in one's life was simply horrifying, tragically so.  And to have to relive the pain as it had happened... the boy never did get a rest from the horrors in life.

            "Come, Severus. Let's take him to Poppy," Albus said in a soothing voice as he stood and stepped back from his friend. Snape jerked his head in a quick nod of agreement and gently got to his feet trying not to jar Harry. Albus offered help by firmly grasping Severus' upper arm and bracing his still stunned Potions Master.  

            The younger man's eyes raised briefly from the boy's face to lock with the Headmaster's. Concern and affection warmed him and Severus managed to take a deep breath and calm down somewhat. His mind was a mass of apprehension, deep concern and an unusual need to protect Harry. He wasn't thinking straight or rationally about any of this.  How could he be so... involved with... or care about... this... this... James' child? A man he hated. Who, with his friends, tormented and teased him all through school. How could he be concerned... why should he care? The boy was nothing but a nuisance and a troublemaker.  Always getting into mischief and breaking rules... always defying him. Why? Why did he give a damn?

            Gazing only at the small, limp bundle in his arms, Severus was all but led out of the stands by Albus and directed across the grounds to the castle. He wasn't aware of what was going on around him and that Albus had instructed the other teachers to calm the students down and try to, if possible, get them to continue the game so they could try to put the pain of this experience behind them. Lupin, however, refused to stay behind and Albus had only smiled at the fierce protectiveness that was just as visible on his face, as it was on Severus'. 

            Once again Albus wondered if it wasn't time to finally Owl Sirius Black about the accident that had happened. On the one hand, the man WAS Harry's Godfather and deserved to be informed of such a serious accident. On the other hand... Severus and Harry were bonding quite nicely... and both of them NEEDED this. Harry desperately needed a father figure and Severus needed to be loved, as well as have someone TO love. Sirius wasn't so much a father figure as a big brother/beloved uncle... someone to talk to, love and confide in when a parent was being unreasonable. He was too easy to get around if Harry wanted something... mostly due to the fact that he'd been absent most of Harry's life while imprisoned in Azkaban... so Harry could weasel anything out of him. Not a good thing for a parent. Severus could more easily fill that role... once he stopped being unreasonable about how he treated the boy.

            Yes... this was something both of them needed. Time together to grow dependent on one another, to learn to love each other. Then perhaps, when Harry was back to normal, they might have something a little more substantial than hatred and distrust between the two of them. Curious though... Remus seemed to be just as involved in all of this. Yes, Harry was the child of two of his best friends, and therefore he expected the man to love and care for him. But he wasn't trying to keep Severus from growing attached to the boy.  In fact, he seemed to be... helping... encouraging Severus to develop deeper feelings for Harry. The three were becoming... dare he say it... nearly inseparable. Harry's favorite person to be with, after Severus, was Remus. Severus, now that he thought of it, was being more tolerant of Remus' presence and actually seemed to enjoy having the man's company now and again. Hmm... better and better. Harry was gathering a real family group around him. Severus, Remus and Sirius. It was too bad that there wasn't a 'mother figure' that he could accept into their little family unit.

            But... what to do about Sirius. Surely, once he told him of Harry's condition the man would come as soon as was humanly possible. Then, oh yes, then the trouble would TRUELY begin. He knew how much Severus and Sirius hated one another, and there would be no way to keep the man from upsetting Harry. He would be enraged that Dumbledore had allowed Snape to care for the child, and if he yelled at Severus in front of Harry... or worse, took Harry AWAY from Severus... there would definitely be hell to pay! Albus wondered how well Sirius would fair with a constantly screeching, unreasonable and inconsolable child to take care of. Would he last as long as Severus had? No, it mattered not. What mattered was that Harry shouldn't be made to go through that again. The child had a family he loved and trusted, and he shouldn't be torn from it. He continued to mull over the situation as they entered the castle.

~~*~~

            Krr'Shar waited patiently at the edge of the woods, hidden within the shadows of the great trees. His tail swept gently from side to side, lightly stirring the leaves on the ground as he waited patiently to see his cub... the cub... again. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest as he grew disgusted with his own actions and he attempted to abandon his vigil and return to his clan. He shouldn't be here at the giant lair of the cub's large clan... but, he could not bring himself to leave. His own clan, the Mys'alk, were safe and well fed, the huge eight-legs they had caught and fed upon had been more than enough to feed the whole clan, so they didn't need him there at this time.

            He had waited patiently for many turns of the daystar, hoping to see his... the... cub. The cub wanted him... had called to him several times when he'd made the mistake of hunting the youngling as prey... Krr'Shar NEEDED to be with the cub. He had to protect him, watch over him... be with him!

            He'd seen his cub earlier, walking... well, actually, bouncing as most cubs would... along with the rest of his large clan, and his Dark Protector, going to watch the flyers with no wings chase the flying rocks. He'd been ecstatic to see his little one again and had almost broken cover to bound after them. A lifetime of stealth and restraint stopped him before he had taken more than two steps... but, he had SO wanted to join his cub and curl up with him.

            Krr'Shar shook his head, tail snapping in agitation. This was insane! Why did he want to be with this strange cub? It's clan was an attractant, also. So much energy... so much food! Why, he could probably survive by just being NEAR this strange clan... there might not be any need to kill. This was an odd thought, one Krr'Shar had never contemplated before; but, it was definitely one he should think on. His cub would not approve of the Rau'Mron killing his clan... and Krr'Shar didn't want to upset his little one.

            Movement caught his eye and he gazed intently at the three figures moving back towards the oddly shaped lair of his cub's clan. One of those hurrying along was his cub's Dark Protector... and... HIS CUB!!! His cub was in the arms of the Dark one, cradled and limp. The Dark one was being led, not moving on his own. His cub and the Dark Protector had been injured! 

            A deep, rumbling growl vibrated Krr'Shar's chest and throat. Something had hurt his cub! He MUST go to him! Fear made him nervous, and caution kept him from stepping into the light, though. As the three neared their lair, Krr'Shar shifted to a shadow close to the opening of his cub's home. The figures passed within ten feet of Krr'Shar and didn't notice him, but he saw his cub... limp and held close to the body of the Protector. A strange scent wafted from all three of the adults that were with his cub. He didn't know the meaning of this scent, whether it be fear or illness, for he had not hunted this type of prey before coming to this place, so he was uncertain what was truly going on.

            The group passed from his sight and before the sound of their footsteps had vanished Krr'Shar's resolve to stay away from these creatures broke as he shifted into the lair of his cub, melding into the darkness cast by the smooth, evenly spaced rocks going upward... where his little one was being taken. Carefully, listening and scenting for danger, he moved along behind the small group, keeping close but staying well hidden, and silent. He had to see to his cub... no harm must come to him... he WOULD protect him!

~~*~~

            Albus sighed and he carefully led the dazed younger man up the stairs to the infirmary. Remus had flanked Severus and was helping guide him from the other side as he looked worriedly at the still unconscious form of his friend's child.

            Severus, for the most part, was still in shock and not able to think beyond the child in his arms. This was not like him to worry over something like this, or react in this manner... but the child... Harry, had... gotten to him. That was all he could think of. He'd found the chink in Severus' protective armor and had begun chipping away at it, little by little... until Severus had no choice but to care for Lily's child as if he were his own. If he thought of Harry as Lily's child, it was easier to displace the anger and dislike he held for the young one's father and just love the child as he was. 

Love? 

            Severus blinked in astonishment at his own thoughts and fell into deeper shock, eyes glazed over and deep pain etched on his face. No... no... that couldn't be... it wasn't possible. There was no way in hell this would work out. The moment the boy was back to himself he'd reject Severus outright and be utterly disgusted with all that had transpired between the two of them. The hugs and cuddles, the calming baths, the laughter at dinnertime, the playtime before he got the little tyke ready for bed, the happy squeals during class... 

            Severus knew this all had to go away when Harry grew up again, but the memory.... he'd hoped the memory would remain untainted. He'd hoped... yes, hoped... that Harry would look back on those times with fondness, the way Severus now knew he himself would. But there was no way that would happen, the boy cared for him now... later, however, was a different story. The boy would hate him, reject him... and Severus would once again be alone. 

            Sorrow overwhelmed Severus as he realized how much he _DIDN'T_ want Harry to grow up. He _wanted_ a family, and Harry had given him that... as he had given it to Harry. All the years of deception and play-acting the part of the spy and hated Potions Master... he was so very tired of it. There was never a break from it, never any enjoyment in life. He was locked in a cycle of fear, hatred, deception and intrigue... and he wanted out. This wasn't him... not anymore... he'd changed, but been forced to maintain the facade for Albus and the Light. He was so tired of playing the lackey to Voldemort... always flirting with pain and death. He wanted someone to care about him, about what happened to him and be waiting for him when he came home. He knew Albus cared and loved him like a son, but Severus wanted his own child... and now that he had one... He would have to lose him, and the pain of it was he didn't know when he would, he only knew it would come sooner then he wanted it to…

            As they walked to the infirmary, Albus and Remus watched as Severus closed off emotionally to everything around him and stared blindly at Harry. More and more the man holding the unconscious child slowed his movements until the two of them were pulling him to keep him moving. Severus' breathing was erratic by the time they'd reached the Hospital wing and tears had appeared in his eyes and were running down his cheeks, unnoticed by the man who so highly valued for his emotional control. A worried look passed between the Headmaster and his D.A.D.A. Professor. They had no idea what was causing this reaction in Snape and they were becoming more concerned by the moment.

            "Severus... are you alright?" Albus asked gently, but received no response. Glancing again at Remus, Albus murmured, "This isn't good."

            "Do you think it has something to do with what happened to Harry?" Remus queried, concern coloring his tone, fear evident in his eyes.

            "I'm not positive. We'll have Poppy check Severus after she sees to Harry," Albus replied, also worried. "I've never seen him like this. I'm beginning to wonder, however, if my plan of putting the two of them together was such a good idea."

            Remus jerked his head back up to stare at the Headmaster, startled, "Why would you say that?"

            "Look at him, Remus. This is very possibly destroying him. He's always kept his emotions tightly reigned and very private. Now, he's been forced to put aside his normal demeanor and tend to a child who he claimed not to like. I can't help but wonder if I'm undermining his control by getting him..." Albus hesitated and gazed with deep sorrow at his young, near catatonic, friend.

            "To care," Remus finished for him. He continued as they guided the staggering man into the infirmary and to a chair, "He needs this, Albus. How long can someone live with only anger, hatred, resentment, disappointment and fear as the major emotions they feel day in and day out, for years on end? He may be our one big link to Voldemort, but when is it all too much? Doesn't he deserve a life? He's been at it for almost two decades, I think he's earned a chance to have a normal life... even if he can never spy for you again." Remus stopped there as he saw Poppy entering the room from her office.

~~*~~

            Twenty minutes later, after explaining to the medi-witch all that had occurred and she had thoroughly examined both Harry and Severus, the two had been tucked into one of the beds and were peacefully resting. Harry hadn't woken up yet, but there was no extreme physical trauma... it was mostly emotional... and she wanted him to rest. Snape was a different matter, the emotional shock was treated with a calming potion and he'd finally spoken to Albus quietly, reassuring his old mentor that he was fine, before drifting off to sleep, cradling Harry close to his chest.

            Poppy had been exasperated by the clench Snape had kept Harry in. She easily recalled the fact that after the boy had been rescued from the forest by Snape, the man had been unwilling to release the child. Now, she wasn't sure if the could pry the boy from him with a spell. She finally decided just to let it be and had bundled them into a bed together so she could keep a close eye on the two of them.

            Albus and Remus had been reluctant to leave, but Poppy had insisted that her two patients needed their rest and aggressively shooed them out the door. She checked on them one more time before going about her work and leaving the two to sleep.

~~*~~

            Krr'Shar had followed his cub, the Dark Protector and the two other members of his cub's clan until he'd been blocked from following them. Aggravated, tail lashing, he shadow-shifted into the area where they had gone. Strange scents assailed him and he resisted sneezing. The last thing he wanted was to give himself away. 

            He watched for a long time, until finally everyone had gone and only his cub and the Dark Protector were left in the area, on a... nest, of some sort. He waited a bit longer, then finally crept closer to investigate. Listening carefully to be sure the female of his cub's clan didn't return, Krr'Shar slunk next to the nest holding his cub and rose up on his hind legs and placed his front paws next to the two sleeping forms.

            Krr'Shar watched them for some time, examining their features closely and scenting them fully. Finally, unable to resist, he reached forward and nuzzled his cub's cheek and purred, eyes slitted half closed. A small hand reached back and patted him on the nose and Krr'Shar's purr doubled as he rested his head on the cub's shoulder and let the youngling grab onto his ear. The small one started tugging to get the large head closer and Krr'shar sighed and gave in, crawling up onto the nest and stretching out along side his cub and the Protector. Snuggling his head closer onto his cub's chest and shoulder seemed to satisfy the youngling and he (Harry) went back to sleep. 

            Sighing in relief that his cub was going to be alright, Krr'Shar planned to stay where he was until he needed to hide once again. He would spend every possible moment that he could in contact with his young one, then he had to find a way to present himself to his cub and the Dark Protector so they wouldn't think he was still hunting them. But, that would come later, for now he was content to lay near, and be in contact with, his new and most unusual cub.

~~*~~

Author Notes: OK! No more death threats! I gave you the bloody chapter!!! I'm glad you guys like it. ^_^ This story is going to take the most unusual turn for the weird later on, especially when you find out who gets to take on the 'Mother' figure in Harry's life. *giggles evilly* No flaming me! I'm going through writers block as it is! And I got sick today, I almost didn't post it. That means you would have had to wait LONGER for it! Man, I'm glad so many people like this story, now if I could only get people to like my other Harry P. Stories…  I'm coming up with several new idea's by the by! Which is insane because I have over fourteen unfinished stories, and I keep starting new one's while doing my damndest to keep up with my older one's … And… Yeah… Now you see why I'm a bit high strung… Anyway, I'll work to get chapter ten out, which should be easier, and I'll try to make the chapter longer, my love to you ALL and THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for reviewing, I really really really appreciate it, and most of all, thank you mom!


	10. Chapter 10 New Pets and

Child of Mine

Chapter 10

New Pets and Developments

~*~

Severus wasn't sure if it was the warm bundle of child wiggling slightly in his arms that woke him or the light rhythmic tapping on his leg... of unknown origin. Stretching slowly to ease cramped muscles, he readjusted his hold on Harry and opened his eyes to check on the boy, then froze in terror. He was gazing directly into solid gray eyes that were sleepily scrutinizing him from under long lashes. It was one of the cat-like creatures from the forest that had been hunting Harry and Firenze. The thing was larger than the last time he'd seen one... but that could be due to the fact that it was in his face and not ten or fifteen feet away.

He also now knew what the unknown tapping on his leg was... the creature's tail was flicking up and down across his calves. Worse, it wasn't just the sleeping Harry that had been a dead weight on his arm... The cat, which he could now see quite clearly was at least the size of a tiger, was resting its great head on his arm, right next to Harry's head. Severus stopped breathing, pushing down the panic that was trying to rise up and choke him. He was still dressed in his robes, so his wand was still on him, and accessible since he was laying on his left side, leaving his right hand somewhat free to reach into his pocket. However, his arms were both wrapped around Harry, and unfortunately, pressed up against the chest of the huge cat which was... Purring?!

If he moved, the creature might attack... if he didn't move, the thing might attack anyway. Severus flicked his gaze down the leather-skinned body of the giant feline and saw that it had a paw casually draped over Harry's body, almost possessively. He scowled, realizing that there was very little he could do at this point without alerting the cat and getting Harry mauled. How the hell did this monster get in the castle, much less the hospital wing, in the first place? More than that... where WAS everyone?! He dragged his eyes back up and locked them, once again, with the cats. Sighing quietly in resignation and mild frustration, Severus whispered to himself, though the cat was close enough to hear it as well, "Well, Cat... it's your move."

Seemingly in response to this, the large feline stretched sinuously and purred even louder as it stretched, lifting it's head and leaning forward to nuzzle a very startled potions master's face.

Severus' eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the sleepy-eyed cat gently, almost lovingly, rub it whiskered face along his own, then turn it's face to nuzzle through Harry's hair, scenting him and... sighing happily?! What the hell was going on around here?! This creature and it's... pack... had been chasing Harry and Firenze through the forest in order to eat them. Why, now, was it acting like Harry and Severus were a part of it's family, or perhaps like it was some unusual, over-sized pet. He was searching his memory trying to figure out just what this thing was. He'd had a quick look before, in the forest, but neither he nor Remus knew what they were. Now, with this... closer look, he still had no knowledge of what it might be. It was definitely a magic creature, especially after the way it and the others had melded with trees and vanished, but why couldn't anyone find out what it was? Unless they knew, they might not have a good way to fight them. At the very least he knew one thing that could drive it away... the Avada Kedava. But that meant he had to get to his wand, and that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Still, it wasn't attacking. Perhaps it wasn't going to attack. Severus doubted that, being the pessimist that he was... but there WAS the evidence laying before him... purring and cuddling with Harry and him. He couldn't reconcile the two aspects of the creature that he'd seen so far. He watched in horrified fascination as the cat began grooming Harry's naturally messy hair, its large tongue bathing the boy's entire head in but a few swipes, plastering the hair down to his scalp more successfully than any gel could. If he wasn't so scared, Severus would have been extremely amused at the sight.

Harry wiggled and made a tired swipe at the head of the creature, trying to push it away, "No, Daddy... no bath. Wanna Sleep," the child whined.

"Mmmrrooww," the creature replied in a raspy, whispery voice.

Harry scowled and opened his eyes, looking up at Severus, "Daddy?" He couldn't figure out why daddy sounded like a cat.

"Yes, Harry. I'm right here. We have a visitor," Severus explained quietly. "Do you remember the forest? The... cats... that were chasing you and Firenze?"

Harry's bright gaze looked to his father in confusion for a moment before he spoke, "Kitty?!" his voice hopeful, he turned his neck in the direction of the 'kitty'. "KITTY!" Harry sat up and hugged the cat's head as best as he could, a wide smile on his face. Severus watched as the large tiger-like creature closed his eyes blissfully and nuzzled into Harry's cheek. Then Harry pulled back, an indignant pout on his face, and did something that nearly gave Severus another coronary.

"BAD KITTY!" Harry smacked the cat square on the nose and it made a noise in it's throat, whining out a pitiful 'mew' (well, pitiful for a large tiger anyway...). "You hurt me and Firends!" (Firenze is what he meant. Hey, move the letter "I" and you have 'friends'.) 

The cat lowered his head in submission (furthering Sev's shock) and seemed very contrite about the matter. It made another sound in its throat and gave them... No, Harry, a pitiful and apologetic look.

"It's ok," Harry forgave him, correctly interpreting the cat's reaction, and once again he hugged the cat, who after a moment nuzzled back.

Severus felt his body just ever so slightly relax. Just barely, but enough that it was brought to his attention he hadn't even been breathing and all his muscles had clenched and locked when his foster son had smacked the thing that could have had them for breakfast.

~*~

Albus felt as if there was a weight on his shoulders as he reached the hospital wing. It had taken him an hour to write his letter to Sirius and he had absolutely dreaded giving it to one of the best school owl's for them to take it to Harry's godfather. It had taken nearly an hour for him to write it because for once he was choosing his words very **very** carefully and he had ended up rewriting it twice. He did not want to have an enraged, over-excited, homicidal godfather bursting in on them carelessly. And to do so... He had to write a letter that was so carefully worded that writing it was as easy as walking through a nest of starving, mad wolverines while wearing raw steaks tied to your body.

Heaving a great sigh, he pushed open the door to the medical wing and noticed at that exact moment he could hear Harry's squeal of happiness even before he entered the room. Harry was awake and laughing? A look of curiosity was quite clearly seen on his face once he got past the doorway and inside the hospital wing. There in the middle of the floor young Harry and a large smoke gray feline were on the floor, playing. Harry was tugging on the long tail and the cat every now and then would nuzzle Harry's stomach, causing a giggle to arise from the child. Severus was also seated on the floor, a few feet away, his hand in his pocket, undoubtedly clasped around his wand. The Potion Master's unwavering gaze was locked solely on Harry and Harry's new found 'pet', skepticism and amusement were at war in his eyes and on his mouth.

"Severus...?" Albus whispered very low.

"For the past ten minutes Harry's been playing, Poppy's not been back, I believe she thinks we're still asleep. The cat hasn't tried hurting Harry, in fact it's like he's trying to play with a cub of his own..." he answered the headmaster quietly, voice calm and unflustered. But Albus knew his friend well enough to know that he was both tense and worried about the situation.

Harry looked up from gumming/gnawing on the cat's tail and saw his grandfather now in the room. At least, he believed that's what the funny white haired man was called. He had no recollection of how he knew such a big word, but he felt as though it were the correct name.

"Ganpa, look at tha kitty!" he grinned proudly at Albus who gave Harry a shocked look.

He raised an eyebrow as Severus snorted. "Yes, 'Ganpa' look at da kitty," the younger man chuckled lightly, enjoying the startled expression on his old friend's face.

"Grandpa?" Albus repeated, still feeling caught off guard by the intimate title Harry had bestowed him.

"Well, if I'm 'daddy' you're 'grandpa'. After all, you're more of a father to me then my own was," the young wizard favored him with an affectionate glance and smiled when Albus grinned and relaxed somewhat as he went to sit next to his... Son.

"So, 'son', how did this big cat end up in my hospital ward playing with your son?"

Severus gave a put - upon sigh, "Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea, I woke up with that thing on me," he shuddered slightly. "Not one of the best ways to wake up, I assure you."

"I shall take your word for it. I wonder why this... Creature hasn't attacked Harry or yourself... Is this the creature Firenze and yourself had been talking about?" Severus nodded. "Oh my, if only there was a way we could talk to it... Or communicate with it- -"

"It seems to understand Harry well enough," Severus' smile was strained as he watched Harry try to throw a ball of rolled up gauze to get the kitty to play fetch. The cat was too swift, though, and quickly lashed out a paw and stopped the toy before it got more than a few feet. Harry giggled and the cat purred even louder, content.

"I doubt that that... Cat could understand us-" Albus mused, trying not to laugh at the antics of the two being spoken of.

It was then said 'cat' turned his great head to Albus and Severus. It stared steadily at he two, unblinking.

"Kurshar," (Harry's baby speech slaughtered Krr'Shar's name.) "says he knows what you're saying." the boy stated matter-of-factly.

"That answers how we're going to talk to him, I suppose." Albus whispered. "Kurshar?" The cat shook his head and rolled his bright eyes. "It's not Kurshar? Can it do for now?" Albus asked with amusement, still slightly skeptical it might understand all their language fluently.

'Kurshar' (Krr'Shar) nodded, sighing deeply.

"Are you intending to hurt this child?" Albus was quick to ask, though he was only a breath faster than Severus himself, who had been wanting the answer to that very question.

The cat shook its head negatively and nuzzled Harry's cheek, then stood up and sauntered over to Albus, his wet nose touched older wizard's hand. It was at that moment the headmaster felt a surge of magic within his mind when the strange power passed between 'Kurshar' and himself. He (Albus) was able to see a brief picture of Harry being taken care of by... Krr'Shar. THAT was the creature's name. Emotions of protectiveness and care rushed through him and he realized that it was what Krr'Shar felt towards Harry...

_'I will not harm my cub.'_ Albus gasped in surprise at the words in his mind, they sounded odd, but there was no mistaking who had 'said' them. _'I will protect him, nor will I harm his clan, for that would upset him, your people are safe from us.'_

"Why are you here?" he asked aloud.

_'My cub called me. He wishes me to stay by and protect him. And I shall.'_

"Albus?" Severus whispered. "What's wrong?"

"It seems that Krr'Shar is a telepath." Albus answered. Severus raised his eyebrows at the change in the pronunciation of the name.

"I see," he muttered. "And..?"

"He has said he will not harm Harry or anyone else, that he is here to protect Harry." Albus explained. "I can tell that he isn't lying, because his emotions are on display to prove his words... He seems to consider Harry his cub."

"But he's MY c- so-- Er..." Severus trailed off slowly, stunned at what he was saying. Then he continued hesitantly, "- - Respons... ibility."

Albus was nearly beaming with happiness. Harry _had_ wormed his way into Severus' heart... nothing could make the old wizard happier.

_'I have no intention of taking the Dark Protector's cub from him,'_ Krr'Shar informed the older man, having read Albus' thoughts.

"Dark what?" he raised an eyebrow at the feline.

_'That is who is guarding the cub known as Harry... The Dark Protector. Correct?'_

"I suppose that is one way of describing him." Albus' lips quirked upwards.

Severus gave Albus another curious look. "Describing who?"

"You, Mr. 'Dark Protector'." he smiled at the younger man, eyes twinkling as Severus scowled at him.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Severus asked, not amused with Albus and the cat... Krr'Shar... talking about him behind his back, in front of his face.

"Well... What I'm about to say might sound crazy..."

~*~

"He was right... no wait... He wasn't! This isn't crazy... IT'S BLOODY INSANE!" Severus growled savagely as he shut his bedroom door behind him.

Krr'Shar was to stay in his rooms, or outside the castle during class and regular school time, and Harry would, of course, always be with Severus. While Snape stormed the halls, school robes billowing, he carried Harry in his arms, who was listening to his father's rant.

Harry looked up to him confused, "Daddy mad?"

"No. Daddy is _irritated_."

"Harry bad?" he questioned in mild confusion, trying to think if he had done something wrong recently.

"No, Harry, you've been behaving very well. You've been an angel... as uncharacteristic as that is for you to be... Or me to say for that matter..." Severus told the young boy gently, with just a twist of irony coloring his tone.

"Harry good?" the child perked up.

"Yes," Severus gave in, opening the door to his potions class just as Harry strangled him with a hug.

The Quidditch game had been near two days ago and it was Monday morning and time for the first period class with his first years. Amber and her friends were the first to arrive and it turned out Amber had a box of Muggle crayons and a coloring book. ('_The Lion King'_... What on God's green earth was that?). He set Harry down by his desk and allowed Amber to show Harry what to do.

Class was uneventful and completely fine (although the Gryffindor's still got hell from him every now and then). Second period found Harry wandering about among the seventh years who were busy brewing one of the more difficult potions practicing for the NEWTS. 

Since Harry was relatively quiet and the students weren't complaining that he was 'underfoot', Snape did not stop him. The twins were greeted with a big hug by the boy twenty minutes into the class. Although they hadn't really noticed him until he hugged Fred's knees so tight that the older boy had nearly toppled forward. (Harry then did the same to George.)

"Food!" Harry whined quietly at George as he was picked up by Fred.

"Food? We're in potions class and you want FOOD?" George rolled his eyes, then cast a quick glance around the room to make sure Snape hadn't noticed this unprofessional behavior. (for a student that is)

"We do have those cookies we were working on with Snape in our bags-" whispered Fred quietly.

"Oh fine idea, brother - mine, turn the boy - who - lived, poor innocent Harry here, into a female," hissed George.

Harry was giving them a very intense look, as if listening carefully to what they were saying, but they were too busy to notice. Fred put Harry down so he could return to cutting up the ingredients.

"Run along you," George ruffled the boy's hair. "Lunch will be in an hour and a half. And don't even TRY to convince me that Professor Snape didn't feed you breakfast. We'll have a talk with the Professor later about keeping snacks in here for you." 

The twins turned their backs on him and Harry plopped down underneath the table near their book bags, disgruntled and wondering if he should throw a temper tantrum. Looking up then back to said belongings of the twins he began to try and open them. Tugging on the ties of one of them stubbornly until it finally undid. He lifted the flap of the book bag and then began rifling through the books, extra quills, parchment, and occasional joke item. He then found a blue paper bag with a waxy finish. He opened it and inside were a lot of small cookies (about fifteen). Pulling out two, he looked at them and put them into the chest pocket of his overalls and then placed the paper bag back where he'd found it. After closing the flap to the book bag (though he was unable to re-tie it), he crawled over to his abandoned crayons and went back to doodling on the pages.

He was quiet for the rest of the class.

~*~

That lunch Harry ate all his food happily and begged Lupin to pick him up half way through the man's own meal. So, under death threat from Severus, Lupin complied. No need to piss off the Potion's master over something as trivial as holding Harry... which was something he really didn't mind doing anyway.

Severus was conversing with Sinistra (surprise surprise) and Lupin was sitting next to Albus, with Minerva on his right instead of being next to Severus.

"Moony, I 'ave a cookie for you," Harry smiled at him and pulled out the two cookies (the sides had slightly crumbled). 

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Oh do you? And where did you get these from?"

Harry smiled, "Snack from class."

Remus smiled back and took the two small cookies. "Are you sure you don't want one Harry?"

"Uh - uh! I wanna give them to you! You're my Moony."

Remus felt his heart melt. (*Author chuckles evilly, * He's gonna kill him later...) "Why thank you, Harry."

Both cookies were eaten and Remus shuddered as an unusual after taste was left in his mouth. He took a swig of his juice and placed Harry on the table before him. His body was feeling strange, he was light headed... almost dizzy, and it was a bit warmer then usual. "Where did you get those cookies from Harry?"

"Fred and George," the child grinned proudly.

The werewolf raised an eyebrow and a sinking feeling hit his stomach. "Oh no... Severus?"

Severus looked up to him, "Yes Rem...us...." his eyes widened and the teachers closest looked up at them, and when they saw Remus they gasped in shock.

"What the bloody hell is it?" Remus asked, completely out of character. And then realized... his voice... was just a _tad_ bit... **_Different_**. A wave of apprehension washed over him as he watched Severus' eyes trail down his body... Warily, Remus looked down.... And screamed.

"MOMMY!" Harry cried happily as he launched himself at his Moony. 

I mean... his _Mommy_.

~*~

****

Author Notes: Well, well, well, Lookie what I finally posted! Eight and one forth pages! Isn't it simply amazing? That I posted it I mean. I must apologize for the near three month delay but it was really due to circumstances beyond my control. Now this chapter is most likely going to disturb those rabid haters of homosexuals, slash stories and so on. BUT if Remus is a **woman** now and Severus is a **man** than it's technically not Slash. Now I am unsure of whether any romance will develop at all between these two, BUT I can also say, I'm not so sure Remus is going back to being male. If he does, you haters of slash will probably be running away (if you haven't all ready).

Do not try and tell me any kind of same sex pairing is wrong, or so on. I do to my characters what I believe will make the most interesting turn of events, and I pray you are not so scared that you will be running off merely because of the fact our little Remy is now female. As I said, I'm not even sure if Romance is even going to insue. **If** it does, (cause it might not) I will keep the rating at pg-13 or below.

Yes, Harry is a devious little troublemaker, but then again, his inner child is trying to replace what he lost the night of his parents murder. 

PLEASE when you review, if you want to be told when I update, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS!!! Preferably IN your review. Because let me tell you, two hours of going through THIRTY ONE PAGES of reviews, and searching through EACH AND EVERY PROFILE for an email address…. Was TEDIOUS and loooooong…… But hell, it was worth it. I have no life. And it managed to THOUROUGHLY annoy my sister to all hell and back.

Now, on to me thanking people:

****

Sawyer, Haruka Potter, Cerberis, IrishAngel0583, Dragonlet, EkittyKatKid, Floramorada, TNF, Pinkmoon, Q, Danielle_Rogers, Ash, MystickAngel, No Need To Know, Jenny, ReadBooks172, Hot, Katie, Chil'lin Blues, Tanya, Tabbi, Katrina, Ranko, Lil' Juliet, Kay, J. Lynn, Dog – Boy, Kebi, Lizza, Ronnie, JCM, Katherine, Becky, BlueSkywalker_2000, Linds, EnoimreH, Relle, Crydywn, Wyltk, Atheis and Aeris, Loverwren, Whisper, Lolajack, Madame Padfoot, Ja'Kai, Das, Thorn Angel, Melrae, AMM, Ariana Deralte, Silvertenshi, Airmid, Emil, Emma, KnightSky, Treltroever. A;oce, Kim, Elizabeth Bathory, Luna Rose/ Phoenix Child, Shadowgrl, IcyEyes202, Lila Mae, Ryoko Enigma's Kitten, Xela Lupe, Mordsith Karianda, Prophetess of Hearts, Teigra, TJ, Nicky, JK, ^_^, Darl ppm. Stormy, Parseltongue, Phoenix, Sherylyn, VMR, Katie – (MY GOD THAT'S A LONG LIST!) Thank you very much for reviewing my story, for your compliments, your encouragements, and for making me laugh and think over what I should do. I apologize to you all for taking so LONG to post this. I really didn't mean to hold off thanking you. It's soooooooo hard to actually figure out all the thank you's and who to email. I really am very honored that you all even read my story and I really cherish the reviews you've given me, it shows that what I do is appreciated and that I might have a chance at actually writing well…. Anyway…. Thank you. And God bless you.

****

Quoth **the** **Raven** – Indeed Poor Severus, it's rather interesting how so many of my reviewers believed that Krr'Shar was going to be the mother figure. I wonder why…. If you don't have your address shown on your profile please give me it so I can make you aware of whenver I update.

****

S. **Maldiva** – Thank you, I rather not make Snape his REAL father in this, less fun to play around with if he was.

****

BeSnaped – Thank you very much, and hm… who earned a place in your favorite authors list? *thinks hard… * Alan Rickman? ^-^

****

Auroress13 – There, I posted. You can no longer maim me.

****

Jona – I'm very glad that you have enjoyed this so much, and I promise to write as fast as I can.

****

PandaBear007 – I wouldn't want Harry to grow up either. And yes, Sirius is thick headed, but then again so is Snape.

****

Rio **Rapter** – I loved your little song and I very well just might meld it somehow into my story, thank you very much, I will give you the appropriate credit when I do so but I will need your e-mail address just in case I have to correct a line or two for phonetic reasons.

****

Kit **Cloudkicker** – How is Sirius gonna react? Have you ever watched the footage of Saint Helen's erupting?

****

AngelStar88 – You can ramble away whenever you like, thank you for posting a review.

****

RowanRhys – A lot of stories can be like that, the summary DOES help decide if one will read it or not, but sometimes summaries can be decieving. And good luck with helping your daughter, I'm glad I was able to make you laugh.

****

Toko – The mother figure is indeed Remus, Uncle is Sirius, Father is Snape, and Grandaddy is Albus. And pouncing Remus… NOT a bad idea. *Grins as mind wanders… *

****

Padfoot **Sighting** – Thank you very much for you compliments, they really are appreciated. I am continuing as fast as I can, and yes Sirius will come into play soon enough.

****

Vanderdecken – As you can see, the cat only takes place as a guard, not a mother. ^__^ And… _Snapie_??? Oh my.

****

Anneliese (the one with the stupid computer) – Thank you very much, I'm getting much death threats daily because of my delay. And the relationship between Harry and Snape… well You'll see my dear.

****

Deity – Why was it taking long to update? Bad luck. Lots of it. BUT I must admit waiting forever while watching your readers whither away and die from withdrawal can be interesting.

****

Allsnjill- thank you very much for your continuos reading.

****

Arinya – Don't pull your hair, it's rather painful.


	11. Chapter 11 Mommy and Daddy

Author Notes: Well, I decided I should get this out now before someone got it into their mind to pull through with my suggestion. I gave permission to some of the people wishing for me to continue, that if I didn't have this out by the end of the second week, they could form a lynch mob and hunt me down. Would have been ok if not for the fact I gave them the first line to my home address. Anyway, with that incentive in mind, I finally wrote this out. Please leave a review, and thank you EVERYONE who has left a review, I am still writing out responses to all of you so it might be a bit... SIGH if only I had more time O.O Dumb school. PS: Sirius will be appearing in Chapter 12.

Child of Mine

Chapter 11

Mommy and Daddy

      Remus caught the child automatically, but his mind was somewhere else. Panic had set in and now all the teachers and quite a few students were staring at him, though only half the teachers had seen his new... Developments. (And what interesting new developments they were...)

      Standing quickly he fled to one of the two side doors near the staff table. He opened one of them with such ferocity that it banged against the wall, and a moment after Remus had disappeared with the child still clutched in his arms, Albus stood and followed directly behind him. Severus shook off his astonishment and stood quickly, following both Remus and Albus with his eyes as the two left the room.

      Children were looking up at them in surprise at all the commotion, although, some people had been blissfully ignorant of it until...

      "FRED, GEORGE!" Snape yelled loudly looking to the Gryffindor table. Forks clattered as the twins jumped, "STAND UP, AND FOLLOW ME, NOW!" he stormed through the still open door and the twins stumbled to obey as quickly as they could. Meanwhile the rest of the room pondered in awe that Professor Snape had addressed those Gryffindor's by FIRST names... Fred and George were too terrified to dwell on that thought for long, they were too busy trying to figure out what they had done wrong... and gotten caught at.

      When Remus had stopped running, he had made his way up a flight of stairs and flung open the door to the charms classroom. (His magic was on full power thanks to his emotions and had opened the locked door without the use of his wand..) 

      Panting, Remus placed Harry down on one of the desks and began pacing, whispering over and over again, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... What's going on?! How did this..."

      Albus who had followed him in shut the door gently and took a step towards the panicked man... er, woman. "Remus, relax for a moment, panicking is the last thing we want to do right now, please, everything will be fine..."

      The door behind Albus was opened by a scowling Severus who ordered the twins to get in, with a low growl. Both rushed to comply and nearly dropped their jaws at the sight of...

      "Professor Lupin?!" they chorused in astonishment.

      Remus winced and sat down, still hyperventilating. "Harry gave me a couple of cookies, I ate them and I don't know how- -" Both of their eyes widened in horror and Remus continued with a very familiar tone that they had only heard their potions master use, "- - But YOU know how, don't you?"

      "... Possibly." said Fred weakly.

      "I mean it is wholly possible we might know-"

      "But we really-"

      "Aren't responsible-"

      "For this-"

      "The cookies we had are way too strong-"

      "To ever use on a rat-"

      "Much less a person."

      Both were finishing each other's sentences, and looked absolutely terrified.

      "So, you didn't give these cookies to Harry?" Dumbledore set his blue eyes on them and both shook their heads fervently. 

      "We never would do that!" both said in sync. (N'Sync? Twisted...)

      "Then how-" he was interrupted by Fred.

      "I don't know- We only told him about them in class today-"

      "He was hungry and Fred made a joke about feeding him one of the cookies-"

      "I SWEAR I wouldn't have-!"

      "And I said 'Fine idea, turn Harry Potter into a woman!' and we set Harry down and told him to go play-"

      "But we never gave him anything!" Fred ended.

      "Harry?" Albus went over to the child, his voice was calm, but ordered Harry's complete attention. "How did you get those cookies?"

      "I don't know..." he answered in a guilty whine, not looking his 'grandfather' straight in the face.

      "Harry..." Severus growled, already knowing what had to have happened, but wanting Harry to say it.

      "They were there..." Harry tried again, hedging, trying to outwait the adults. Hoping beyond hope that they'd give up and stop asking.

      "Strike two, Harry." Albus warned.

      Harry's head lowered as he swung his legs, kicking the leg of the table, and finally answered very low, "I wanted a mommy..."

      Albus' look was sympathetic, kind, even understanding, but the fact Harry had done something so... Devious, was beyond him. He remembered Harry had once told him that the hat had wanted to place Harry in Slytherin, but Albus had never seen exactly WHY... Until now.

      Remus shook his head while Severus scowled. Snape could understand the desire for a mother; he himself had loved his dearly... But to go so far as to tricking Lupin into eating those cookies was wrong.

      "Was I not enough for you?" Severus asked, somewhat hurt, and then realized he had said that _OUT LOUD, it was obvious from the looks he had earned._

      "Not that..." Harry said quickly, eyes pleading, "You're my daddy, always will be... But I wanted a mommy... I want my mommy and daddy back-" he stopped talking and looked back down to his hands, crying.

      Severus let go of his anger in one sigh and walked over to his son and picked him up holding the crying boy against his body. Remus, tears in his eyes stood up and went over to the two and put an arm around Snape and leaned towards Harry, placing his other hand on Harry's back.

      "I forgive you, Harry, it's just that you shouldn't have gone about finding a mum THIS way..." Remus sighed, as he spoke gently to the weeping child.

      Fred and George were looking at the threesome in shock... where the hell WERE they? SNAPE was once more coddling... and cuddling, their friend Harry, and Harry was calling him 'Daddy', and Lupin was hugging them BOTH. They'd obviously crossed into another world, because THIS was certainly NOT the way their teachers should be acting.

      Fred finally spoke, "Do... Does that mean we're going to get in trouble for this?"

      "It seems that you were both hoodwinked by Harry, and it is Harry's fault... You two shall not be punished, BUT you shall help in finding a reversal cure to this. I suggest working on several different potions and ideas, if there is one that your professor wishes to work on alone, he shall. But with the fact he's going to have to work on Lupin's potion and a cure for Harry's condition, he will have his hands full. A raise perhaps will be in order by the end of this," Albus smiled at his friend and patted Fred and George's shoulders. "I highly suggest you go back and finish your dinner. These three will be fine, I assure you of that." Albus hesitated for only a moment before adding, "I need not remind you, I think, that you shouldn't lose or destroy the remaining cookies. You'll need those to analyze for the antidote."

      Both nodded slowly then turned around and walked to the door, and finally after throwing a last glance at the odd hugging group, shut the door quietly behind them.

~*~

      That same evening Remus found himself in the company of his friend Severus, with Harry playing contentedly with the large panther-creature... Krr'Shar, he believed it was named. He twirled the crystal wine glass in his hands and looked down to the purple liquid. He had gone through one glass already and it had somewhat calmed his nerves. Looking into the roaring fire he gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

      "How can I teach class like this?"

      Severus raised an eyebrow and looked to his companion. Male or female, he had to admit to himself that Remus was attractive. His... well, HER sandy brown hair was wavy and shoulder length. Grayed, yes... But it looked as soft as silk and framed her oval shaped face nicely. Brown eyes were lit up to a golden orange from the fire, and her robes were much looser now that he... SHE had shrunk about half a foot and lost about fifty pounds. As a female he was near five foot one, a hundred and twenty pounds, and nicely shaped... Although her body was hidden by her patched robes.

      Severus mentally slapped himself, he was admiring this man/woman's body, and STILL couldn't decide whether to mentally refer to Remus as a he or a she. His eyes told him, 'she'. His mind said, 'he'. With a sigh he gave in, until he could fully comprehend the situation Remus would always in his mind be referred to as 'he'.

      "Remus, it isn't that bad... well, it might be, but since it isn't me I am not sure I can fully comprehend what you are going through. As for teaching, the students will still listen to you... Although, I must admit that they might need time to adjust to your new... changes. Classes will be the same." Severus took a sip of his drink and then continued on with a smirk, "But you might have to get used to getting hit on by your male students instead of the female ones. Dare I say it, you may need a stick to fend them off."

      Remus nearly dropped his cup in shock, "Wh-what?!" he stuttered. "- - They don't... None of them would- - I have no idea what you're- - SEVERUS!"

      Severus chuckled, "Are you saying you didn't notice that quite a few of the older female students flirted with you? Even though they knew of your condition?" Remus' cheeks were starting to turn pink. "Now you'll just have to get used to getting swarmed at by the older boys... I'm fairly sure the twins might enjoy the new you, too-"

      "SEVERUS! That's not right! They're students! I'm their teacher!" Remus' voice had raised a pitch and Severus bit back a laugh. Oh, the look on his face... it was priceless!

      "As if a student never looked at their teacher like that... Or vice versa for that matter. But even so, if not the students, then some of the staff members. I've never seen Sybil with any man... perhaps she prefers-"

      "Severus!!!"

      "Oh fine, I suppose *I* could hit on you-" Severus gave a side-glance to Remus and noticed with amusement that his face had turned a nice shade of red; cheeks, ears, neck and all. Remus opened his mouth wordlessly and finally drank down his cup in one healthy swig.

      Harry who had been listening to them while using Krr'Shar as a jungle gym, suddenly gave a laugh, "Yeah! Mommy and daddy can kiss!"

      Remus turned white and then flushed even darker, while Severus fought down his own blush. "Then again, maybe I WON'T," Severus amended.

      Remus nodded and Harry toppled over with a mischievous giggle.

~*~

      The next morning Remus remembered how he had thought it had been peaceful last night. He had been with his friend, a child that loved them both, not to mention the 'family pet', and it had seemed so quiet and loving... he had thought that he never wanted it to end. In fact, when Remus tried to leave Harry had begged for him to stay, and Severus finally gave in just as Harry began tearing up. The real kicker was when Severus had offered Harry and Remus his own bed, because he had considered it improper for an adult male and a female, even if Remus HAD been a man, to sleep together unless they were lovers or married. But once more Harry wanted them BOTH there and they had fallen asleep in Severus' large bed... together. 

      When Remus woke up with the feeling of security and love all around him, as far as he was concerned, he had never slept better. And personally, waking up without the feeling of depression and loneliness was certainly far better and more pleasurable than he had ever imagined it to be.

      As Remus stretched languidly he realized he was pressed against a large solid chest, and an arm had been wrapped around his waist. A delicate, pale arm. Remus lifted his head to look for Harry (who _had been in between them when they had fallen asleep that night) to find Harry perched at the end of the bed, Krr'Shar's head was propped up by his paws and a wicked glint in his eyes was a dead give away he found the situation amusing. His tail was twitching back and forth slowly._

      Remus' breath caught in his chest as the arm around him pulled him closer and tensed when he heard Severus yawn. There was a pregnant pause of silence and a yelp of shock as Severus propelled himself away from Remus as fast as he could.

      And had ended up on the floor because of it.

      "Morning Daddy! Morning Mommy!" Harry squealed.

      "Oww..." Was 'daddy's' reply from the floor.

      "Morning Harry," Remus sighed at the title, then leaned over the edge of the bed, smiling shyly and blushing, "Morning Severus."

      "Don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone or I swear by all that-"

      "Yes, yes, you'll rip out my eyes, use my intestine's in a potion, carve out my heart with a dull wooden spoon, use my spine as a Muggle Xylophone, and my rib cage as the sticks to play the melody. I remember your threat from our first, year rather well, thank you." Remus grinned.

      "Oh why go through all the trouble when I could just as easily use you as my own personal sex toy?" Snape sneered, trying to gain his composure back as he stood. Remus went red, but said nothing, scooping the young Harry in his arms.

      "He looks about three or so Severus, maybe you won't have to make the potion at all, he might just grow out of this." he said quickly changing the subject.

      "If you think I'm letting Harry Potter spend half a year growing back up-!" Snape snarled as he trailed off. But his mind had all ready finished the sentence for him, '_Then your three steps behind me, because I've all ready considered it.'_

~*~

      Going to breakfast was quite the ordeal that morning. Stares had been overabundant, and Remus was turning quite red in embarrassment. It did not help any that Harry was calling them both, 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'.

      Half way through breakfast, and still poking through his scrambled eggs, Remus noticed that Severus was smirking quite evilly.

      "Oh, sod off, Severus, you're enjoying this aren't you?" Remus snarled.

      "Oh, yes, indeed I am." Severus grinned. "Call it payback for losing Harry in the Forbidden Forest."

      "I knew it would come down to that! I just knew it!" Remus muttered.

      Severus was chuckling, "Oh yes, seeing you suffer is enough of a revenge for me, but how to get those children and Hagrid back..."

      "Why don't you feed them a cookie, too?" Remus growled and he stabbed his plate savagely, hitting one end of his plate (the spoon was on the other end) he accidentally sent his utensil flying. 

      Right into the headmasters oatmeal.

      Laughter was heard as Dumbledore took off his glasses, licking the oatmeal off his face, "Thank you, Remus, I've never quite eaten breakfast like that before."

      Remus sunk into his chair, "Sorry, Headmaster," he murmured, humiliated.

      "Forgiven," Albus said cheerily, and with a wave of his hand the oatmeal was out of his beard, off his glasses, and nowhere in sight on his robes.

      Severus was chuckling, "Oh yes, seeing you suffer is quite enough of a revenge for me."

      "Sadist."

      "You wish."

      "You are."

      A grin was Remus' only answer.

~*~

      That night while Snape was grading papers and mercilessly marking down Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's alike, he heard someone pound on his door and with a flick of his hand the door unlocked and in came Remus, face flushed and lips pursed.

      "This was one of the most atrocious days I have ever experienced teaching in my entire life! Never in four classes have I been looked at with such blatant..." he paused, searching for the right word, when he found it he spat it out, "_LUST!"_

      Severus grinned but bit it down when Remus turned to face him once more.

      Remus paced the room, his robes were looser from the way he had originally had them that morning… Perhaps he had tried to hide his figure? Harry was on the floor with his back to Severus, coloring quite peacefully near the fireplace. Remus went right by and past him then back again as he continued his rant.

      "I could practically feel those boys... third years and up! Undressing me with their eyes!"

      "Daddy could undress mommy!" Harry suggested. Remus, without a moment's pause yelled, 'No!' at him. Harry pouted and turned back to his book, coloring away with his black crayon, switching occasionally to red.

      "Remus, I tried to warn you-" Severus began.

      "How am I going to teach these hormone crazed male hooligans?!" came the distraught interruption into Snape's 'I told you so' speech.

      "The same way our teachers taught us, I presume. You were one of them yourself once." Severus snorted, marking Neville's essay twenty-five out of sixty.

      "I never hit on McGonagall!" Remus retorted sharply.

      "Ew! No hit on Grandma!" Harry cried. Both men favored Harry with bewildered looks.

      "He seems to be adopting a whole damn family," Snape muttered, knowing full well Harry was only instinctively trying to replace what he had never had.

      Remus groaned, "They weren't even paying attention! I'd bet a weeks pay that they didn't scribble down one word of notes!"

      "That's what taking points is for, Remus. Stop being such a baby and start taking points away. Detentions work wonderfully, too, especially detention with Filch. I'm sure if he were to know just how," he coughed a bit, "they were looking at you, he'd come up with a suitably horrible punishment for them."

      "Mommy and daddy fighting?" Harry asked timidly, eyes shifting cautiously between the two.

      "No, mommy and daddy are- **_REMUS and daddy are not fighting!" Severus shook his head in disgust at his slip._**

      Remus let out a great sigh of annoyance as he realized he would have to give in and start taking points until he could get the older boys in line, "I suppose you're right Severus, do you... Was I somehow encouraging them? Am I showing too much of something, or looking or acting wrong towards them? Are my robe's too tight?"

      "Remus, your robes couldn't be any looser, or more conservative, if you were in Durmstrong's winter uniform. Nothing you can do will really make them want to stop getting up your robes, it's not really the boy's you have to stop, it's their imagination you have to beat off with a stick. Just give in and punish them."

      "Even RON was looking at me with a strange glint in his eyes!" Remus complained as he tried adjusting his robes to better hide the fact that he had more curves now.

      Severus snorted and contained his laughter as his friend shot him a truly evil glare.

      Remus leaned back against the fireplace mantle with a sigh, and looked down to the quiet Harry.

      "Severus?"

      "Hm?"

      "Did you give Harry a coloring book?"

      "Hm? Oh... Yes." he answered, not looking up from Draco Malfoy's parchment. "Why?"

      "Was it, 'The Lion King'?"

      "Yes, have you seen that Muggle cartoon?"

      "No, I know the title because the books a foot away from Harry."

      "Oh, well he has two."

      "Well, that's just the thing, I see two coloring books in that pile... and this third one that he's scribbling on looks an awful lot like your 'Most Potente Potions' book that was given to you by Dumbledore..."

      Snape's quill stopped making scratching noises on the parchment and he froze. Slowly he looked up, seeing indeed that Harry was in front of a rather large, old worn book.

      "_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

~*~


	12. Chapter 12 Flight of the Bumblebee and C...

Child of Mine

Chapter 12

The Flight of the Bumblebee and Chicken

            Albus Dumbledore sat down and greeted Minerva, Flitwick, and Sinister good morning before buttering a muffin. Halfway through it, he saw Remus come in, looking rather tired. Harry, who barely came to the man's... ER... Woman's waist came in also, holding onto Remus' robes. As soon as Harry was close enough, he ran up, and around the table to Dumbledore, crying; not howling, but looking rather pitiful.

            "Daddy hit me!!!" he whined looking for comfort.

            Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked to Remus who went to sit down, Severus who had been several feet behind them, was looking rather cross, his arms folded in front of his chest, and was glaring at Harry.

            "Pardon?" Dumbledore looked down to the child as he picked the boy up and set him down on his lap.

            "He spanked me!" Harry clarified sounding quite indignant, the tears were already gone.

            "And, what did you do?" Albus asked carefully, holding back a smile.

            The child's mouth dropped open and then he pouted. For a brief moment Harry supposed that getting daddy in trouble by telling on him to Grandpa, wasn't going to work. One look at Grandma said that she was right along with Grandpa. Harry briefly supposed that maybe daddy only gave spankings when they were _deserved_. _NAH_... Couldn't be.

            "I was only coloring!" Harry tried to defend.

            "On _my potions book!!!" Severus erupted in a deep snarl._

            Minerva gave a surprised look to Snape before looking at Harry... Then turned away, trying to hide her laughter from the child. She didn't want Harry to think that she thought it was a clever thing to do and that he should try it again.

            "You were coloring in daddy's potions book?" Albus' lips quirked upwards.

            "It was black and white like _my coloring book...." Harry was playing with Albus' beard._

            Severus had sat down, still muttering darkly, "It was my _Most Potente Potions_ book and it took five cleaning spells before even HALF of the marks went away!"

            "They don't make spells like they used to if it took you that long," Sinistra laughed.

            Flitwick frowned, "You don't use normal cleaning spells on crayon markings! Heavens, crayons are one of the worst things to get out.... You need a stronger charm, I'll do that for you if you bring the book up, I'll clean the page without complaint -"

            "Twenty - eight _Pages." Severus corrected._

            "Ok, I'll clean it up for you," Flitwick shrugged in amusement.

            "Severus, perhaps you should allow Harry to be taken care of by someone else today, give you a bit of a break." Albus smilingly said. Harry was now playing with Minerva's fork and asking her what she was eating, he then heard Harry call Minerva, 'Grandma' and smiled when he saw Minerva's eyes widen a bit in shock before she smiled herself at child and kissed his forehead lovingly.

            "Well, 'Grandpa', why don't YOU take care of him? You've not had a chance to see what he can be like..." Severus suggested with a bit of an evil smirk.

            "Grandpa's gonna take care of me?" Harry glanced up at Albus in innocent curiosity and Albus sighed.

            "Yes, Harry. I'll take care of you today," Albus gave in.

            Remus, after hearing Albus' declaration to Harry, gave a wicked smile to Severus, who smirked back.

            "We'll see how Grandpa fares with the Gryffindor terror..." Severus muttered as Remus laughed somewhat evilly.

~*~

            When Albus got into his office, his neat and tidy desk had about nineteen different letters on it and his 'in' box had a nice pile of rolled up parchments for him.

            "Harry, why don't you be good while I get to work?" Albus said. Harry stood quietly as Albus sat down and opened his first letter. Bored already, Harry went over to the cupboard near Albus' bedroom door and opened it. Inside on a shelf that he couldn't reach was a stone bowl. Other odds and ends could be seen, and just within fingertip grasp was an old hat.

            "Harry, what are you doing?" Albus had seen the boy go over to the cabinet and had been curious as to what the boy was going to do.

            "I wanna play with the hat..." Harry said, reaching up for it, after the second swipe he was successful and the hat fell down to the ground.

            "Harry, the sorting hat isn't a toy, it's a very, very old hat that is used for the beginning of the year-"

            "But I want someone to talk to-" Harry pouted.

            "No, Harry."

            "Please? I promise to be good to it." Harry begged and pleaded for nearly three minutes before Albus gave in.

            So Harry put on the hat and while wandering the room stayed very silent. As the boy reached where Fawkes was he looked up at the bird and gasped.

            "Ooo! Pretty chicken!" he cried happily, reaching to pet the bird that was out of his reach.

            Albus laughed when Fawkes ruffled his feathers and gave a squawk of indignation and threw a look of annoyance at Albus.

            "Oh don't be so offended, he's just a child, why don't you play with him? Keep him amused," Albus suggested to Fawkes.

            Fawkes glared at his master before gliding down to the child, who immediately began doting upon the beautiful bird, lovingly petting it. Fawkes almost seemed resigned to the fate, when Harry picked the poor bird up, round the middle, and carried him to the center of the room.

            Albus, hiding a laugh, buried his nose into his work, knowing that if the phoenix saw his amusement at the predicament his pet was in, Fawkes would hold it against him for _weeks._

            There was a sharp crack and Dobby appeared in the room. The 'chicken' jumped and Harry's eyes went wide.

            "Albus Dumbledore, sir, would you like your morning tea-" Dobby saw Harry and looked confused, "Who is the child?"

            "That is Harry Potter, he drank a potion that went wrong and for now he's a child."

            Dobby looked down to the boy worried, "Is Mister Potter going to be all right?"

            "Yes, he's perfectly healthy, and I would appreciate my tea, thank you. Bring something for Harry, too, if you don't mind." Albus smiled as the house elf, which was eager to do anything for the two people he adored, disappeared. Minutes later he was back, a tray of tea in one hand, and in his other, a tray of fruits, pastries, other goodies and a large sipper cup.

            "Thank you, why don't you set the tray on the coffee table near the fire so Harry can have a go at the food if he gets hungry?" Albus suggested.

            "Of course, sir!" Dobby squeaked. Before leaving, he played with Harry a bit and fed him some of the chocolate off of the tray. When Harry was left without a playmate once more, he got up, seemingly bored of only playing with Fawkes, and wandered over to the numerous shelves around the room.

            Dumbledore, intent on replying to Mrs. McClain, the parent of a Ravenclaw who had gotten in trouble recently, didn't notice what Harry was doing.

            It was about five minutes later when he looked up to stretch his back, and saw that littered around the room, were several different volumes of his books in various places. It seemed Harry had gotten a hold of nearly thirty books, and each and every one of them was open to one page or another, carelessly abandoned when the child had grown bored with them. And at that moment, Fawkes was standing right beneath Harry, (the poor thing had most likely been following the boy around, trying to prevent him from being hurt) who had climbed up onto the second shelf to reach the third one... and was teetering precariously, about to fall on Albus' faithful phoenix. Albus leaped to his feet just as Harry lost his grip and caught the boy just in the nick of time; he set Harry down on the floor looking at his grateful phoenix.

            "Harry! Be careful! You could have hurt yourself and Fawkes!" Albus pulled out his wand and with a wave the thirty-odd books went flying back to the shelves. "Go be good, eat some of your food."  Harry pouted at his grandfather, wishing that he would play with him and toddled over to the table and chose to munch on a slab of chocolate. Albus, eager to get back to work, didn't stop him. 

            Fifteen minute's later, Harry was running around the room in circles, chasing Fawkes, both doing a good impersonation of a seeker chasing a snitch, despite the lack of a broom. Albus had only noticed because the poor thing was squawking, desperately trying to flap away from Harry. At the moment, Albus was inclined to agree, Fawkes was acting and looking, very much like a tormented chicken.

            "HARRY!" he said loudly. The boy stopped dead in his tracks, Fawkes, flapped up to Albus' desk and landed spread-eagled and wild eyed on the parchment he had just been reading, Fawkes' little body was heaving breathlessly. Albus, having never seen his pet looking so pathetic, picked the poor thing up, petting it comfortingly. "Harry, what on earth were you doing?"

            "I was playing 'tag' with the chicken." Harry said with a happy smile that lit his whole face. Fawkes rounded a glaring eye at his tormentor and chuffed in indignation.

            "Fawkes is a very old phoenix Harry, not a chicken. Why don't you play with your sorting hat? Ok?" Albus looked down at the bird who continued to glower at the boy, "You silly bird, why didn't you just FLY out of the way?" he murmured in amusement.

            Fawkes threw him a glare, as if to say, _'YOU said to 'play' with him, I didn't expect that TORTURE was a part of 'playing' with a child.'_

            Albus released Fawkes who flapped up to his perch, and began to preen his feathers in a quiet seething anger. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Albus went back to work. Twenty blissful minutes went by before he realized... It had been _too_ quiet. He looked up, and there was Harry, playing in the center of the room, on the Persian carpet, a bottle of black ink spilled across the blank parchments that had been unrolled. Little handprints were on the paper, and he saw that Harry's clothing and face were decorated with ink... even the tips of his shoulder-length hair were glistening with the dark substance, as were parts of his carpet.

            Albus dropped the quill he had been writing with, making an ink splotch of his own on his letter.

            "Harry!" he cried, standing up. Harry looked up at him and smiled winningly, thinking that Grandpa was finally going to play with him. However, Albus didn't so much as look at the boy, instead he started to clean up the mess by picking the parchment up and chucking it into the fire, then picking up the tipped inkwell, fussing at the mess the child had made. Harry pouted and watched for a moment, before trotting away to find something else to do.  Albus, busy magicking clean the carpet, wasn't paying the least attention to what Harry was doing, when he heard a dull **'THUNK' behind him.**

            Turning, almost in dread of what he'd find, he saw Harry, with the sorting hat still on his head, and the sword of Gryffindor in his hand, embedded into his mahogany coffee table. Albus' mouth dropped. That had been in a case! He turned and saw the door to the glass case was gaping open, smeared with telltale inky fingerprints and Albus' desk chair was pushed back against the table that had been holding the sword's display case.

            Harry meanwhile was trying to yank the sword out of the table, with little success... somewhat resembling Arthur pulling the sword out of the stone. Albus, having magicked the rug clean, collapsed to sit on the floor, head in hands, and was muttering hopelessly.

            "Harry, why did you do that?" he whined tiredly.

            "The hat said I could..." Harry trailed off, obviously lying.

            Inside Harry's mind came the indignant reply: '_Hey! Leave me out of this!'_

~*~

            "Next take the Damarian root and crush it into a fine powder, you don't want any clumps at all before you add it to the water, and to keep it from clumping in the water you have to add it in a fine layer, this will activate the mandrake root into-"

            The door opened, and in stalked Dumbledore stiffly escorting Harry by the hand. This wouldn't have been such a shock had his son not been covered in black ink here and there on his shirt, trousers, and face. His hands were completely black. This, coupled with the stormy expression on Albus' face, did not bode well.

            "He's your son... your mess." Dumbledore snarled, picking the boy up and depositing him firmly in Severus' surprised arms. The sixth year Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were staring.

            "He's your son?!" squeaked Ana Romin.

            "Not literally, Miss Romin," Snape growled.

            Albus was already gone when Severus turned back in order to protest.

~*~

            During lunch in the teachers lounge, Hooch and Remus were laughing on the couch, trying to stop.

            Dumbledore merely gave a stern look to Harry and Severus (who was rather enjoying the show.). It turned out that the staff had gotten together in a betting pool on how long Dumbledore would last. And Remus and Hooch had won.

            "You didn't even last through second period!?" Minerva asked with a sigh. "I've lost seventeen sickles because of you two." She glanced to Harry and then Dumbledore, who didn't seem the slightest bit sorry for her loss.

            "Hand me a Muggle child any day. Raising a magical one will be the death of me... He had the sword of Gryffindor stuck in my antique coffee table! And my poor phoenix! Harry will be lucky if Fawkes ever goes near him again! 'Pretty chicken', indeed!" he gulped some of his tea and more of the teachers burst into laughter.

            Including Severus.

            Harry was looking a bit confused and afraid. His grandpa seemed annoyed... But everyone else seemed happy....

            Had he done something wrong?

            Just then an owl flapped through the open lounge window and dropped a letter on the table right in front of Dumbledore.

            "Oh my, would you look at that." Albus said, sounding utterly unconcerned.

            The staff looked interested, they knew all his mail went directly to his office... Why had this one come straight for him?

            Opening the letter he read through it silently, and a few of the teachers left, needing to prepare before their next class started.

            "Oh dear." Albus murmured.

            "Oh dear?" Severus repeated, eyebrows raising suspiciously, looking up from giving Harry a hug that his son had demanded.

            "Well, the rest of you best be off, ten minutes until class begins, I'm sure you have to prepare." Albus said cheerily. Sinistra, Hooch, and Sprout took that as a sign to leave and closed the door behind them.

            As soon as they did it was just Snape, Harry, McGonagall, and Remus in the room with him.

            Without prelude he read out loud:

            _'Headmaster,_

_It is only because I have such respect and gratitude for what you have   done for me and my Godson that I took a week to get over being just a bit angry-'_

            Severus snorted.

'_Had you been any other man, I think I might have sent a howler to             you... How could you leave Harry in Snape's care? I'm coming to             Hogwarts as soon as this owl is sent. I want to see Harry, and be there             with him until he is cured or back to being normal... _

_                        - S_

            "Bit angry my arse," Remus said, startling them all, she then blushed as she realized Harry was still in the room. "Sirius was furious. He wrote me and it was about eight pages of a lengthy rant. I'm not going to repeat even a quarter of the things he said."

            "When do you suppose he'll be here?" McGonagall asked.

            "Probably by tomorrow, he's been nearby for a while," Remus said, concern etched on her face. "Stupid man- he's going to get himself caught and Harry'll be furious-"

            "Seri-ous?" Harry asked curiously, but without recognition.

            "Sirius is your godfather, Harry." Dumbledore answered with a smile.

            "But he's my daddy-" Harry said pointing to Snape who blushed slightly.

            Albus really didn't want to explain things to the young boy, he seemed happy being oblivious at the moment. Albus was thrilled, however, at the bond that had developed between teacher and student... they both needed this. Severus was actually turning out to be quite a good father, once he had gotten over his homicidal tendencies, that is.

            "Yes, he is... but Sirius is a 'God-Father', meaning that he takes care of you when your real daddy can't." Albus finally explained.

            "Oh... He's my second daddy?" Harry asked innocently, wanting clarification..

            "Yes, Harry, in a way he is."

            "Does that mean he's married to mommy, too?"

            Remus spat out her tea in shock, "I'm not married to either one of them!" She protested... And then realized how stupid it was to try and argue something like this with a child. Especially a smirking child whose bright green eyes were twinkling as mischievously as Albus' would have been had he been the one to say that.

~*~

            Sirius Black had gone through many challenges and odd experiences in his life, but not one as twisted as this. His godson had been changed into a child... and left in that greasy git's care. Dumbledore must have been going insane in his old age. Harry would end up forever scarred... What if he actually picked up habits FROM the potions master? James would never forgive him. He was probably rolling in his grave about what had happened so far... Lily on the other hand was probably having a good laugh. She always did have an odd sense of humour.

            The large beautiful castle was now within his view, but his mind was not on the magnificent work of art... It was focusing on what he would do to Snape if _one hair_ on Harry's head had been harmed. There were no secret passages he could take from the outside the grounds that would lead him inside so he bounded up to the front doors, changed to his human form long enough to fling open the doors, then changed again, bounding to Dumbledore's office, he'd wait there as long as he needed to, seeing as it was the safest place to be.

            Sirius waited (in doggy form) no less than an hour before Albus turned up, coming from dinner. And when he entered, he didn't seem surprised in the least by the fact there was a large canine planted right in front of his desk.

            "Ah, Sirius, what a pleasant surprise." he said with a smile as he shut the door.

            Sirius, who had been stewing through what he would be saying to Dumbledore, completely forgot that he was still in animagus form and began barking at the headmaster; loudly.

            "Sirius, you might wish to change OUT of your dog form before you try and lambaste me. But please, could you turn it down a notch?" Albus asked planting a finger in his ear and shaking it.

            Sirius, embarrassed that he had forgotten such an important yet simple fact transformed back and growled, "All right, fine." he took a deep breath, "Now why in the hell do you have Harry with that-- that-- _Slytherin?!_"

            "Because Severus was responsible for his having changed in a manner of speaking. It was a potions failure due in part because of Neville Longbottom, and as far as taking care of Harry I believe that Severus is doing a remarkable job. I myself cannot take care of the child and was all but ready to tie that little hellion to the wall." he said with dark amusement as he sat on his desk facing the younger man.

            Sirius' mouth dropped open in shock. "You're not serious, Dumbledore-"

            "More then serious, Sirius. Severus and Harry need each other, now whether or not you agree with me is your own opinion, but until your name is cleared you cannot take care of that child the way he needs to be taken care of, and sending that boy back to his family is out of the question. I'd sooner kneel before Grindelwald's grave before doing that."

            "You're--- How can you know that Professor? Snape and Harry hate each other!"

            "Time can change many things Sirius, perhaps you should SEE for yourself how those two interact, before you begin judging them." he suggested, he went over to the door that was off to the side and came back out with a silvery cloak in his arms.

            "You have an invisibility cloak? But-- we won't fit under that!"

            "Even if both of us were going to be invisible, I wouldn't need it, I can become invisible at will." he explained handing the cloak to the innocent convict.

            Sirius took the silvery cloak and donned it, his voice floated from the middle of nowhere. "Then why do you have one?"

            "It belongs to Harry... I had thought I might need it." he said innocently as he walked out of his office, knowing Sirius would follow, "And I expect you to remain quiet no matter what you see or hear or I'll silence you myself."

            They both traveled the halls, passing a few students who were stragglers from dinner, most of which greeted Dumbledore in the hall, and several times he stopped to chat with a few of them for a moment or two.

            Finally they were down in the dungeons and Sirius realized where he was being led. Dumbledore knocked on the wooden door and it was opened by a tall pale man with dark hair. 

            "Severus, I've come to visit my favorite family." he said pleasantly

            "I thought you were tempted to murder Harry." Severus said opening the door all the way. Dumbledore waited a few seconds so that Sirius could pass under the pretense of smiling and looking as if he was thinking on Severus' comment.

            "I've decided to see how he was either way..." he then went in. Harry was playing with Krr'Shar whose ears perked up when Dumbledore entered... and he was sniffing the air... Oh dear. Moving first to the cat he scratched it's ear and while the contact was still being made thought at him, '_There is another person with me, you obviously can smell him, but don't worry, he means no harm, he is Harry's relative of sorts, a protector as well, but he needs to see how Harry's doing before showing himself.'_

            Krr'Shar's tail flicked back and forth and then he nodded and went back to playing with the child, batting the ball off to the side that Harry had pushed at him.

            Sirius' eyes had widened in fear and shock, how could Dumbledore let a cat that size- - into the castle?! It was the strangest creature Sirius had ever seen, as if it was a cross breed of sorts. He turned his eyes to Harry, torn between fear for what Harry had gone through and love for the small boy before him.

            Harry missed the ball when he looked up and saw his grandfather. "Gandpa!" he cried happily, forgetting his grandpa's previous frustration with him. He ran up and hugged Albus' knees whereupon he picked the child up and hugged Harry. "Where's the chicken?" Harry asked curiously.

            "Fawkes," Albus corrected, (Sirius nearly choked on a laugh that he fought to keep silent.) "-is still trying to recuperate from your tortures."

            Severus smirked, shutting the door and walking up to him. "Would you like some tea Albus?"

            "Why yes I would." Albus walked over to a chair and sat down still holding Harry who was looking at Severus.

            "Can I have candy, daddy?" he asked innocently.

            Sirius' mouth dropped open in abject horror.

            "No." Severus answered, "I heard what you did to Grandpa's office."

            "PLLLLEASE!? I promise not to chase the chicken!"

            "Phoenix!" Albus corrected mock hurt.

            "PLEASE?" Harry whined bordering on being a bit impertinent.

            "No, Harry, and if you ask me one more time..." Severus trailed off and gave Albus the cup; "You've had enough candy for five children in one lifetime."

            Harry got off Albus' lap and went over to his father and climbed into his lap and hugged the man. "Can I have a LITTLE bit of candy daddy?" he begged.

            Severus' cheek seemed to twitch, and Albus' sharp sight caught that small sign of a parents resolve beginning to slip. 

            "I _love you daddy...." Harry cooed kissing the man's cheek. Severus groaned and muttered an oath before standing with the child in arm, and going to get a cookie. Albus meanwhile smirked and chuckled. "Severus, I'll be right back, there's someone I remembered I promised to bring down here..." he stood and opened Severus' door, he saw (yes saw, he can see through invisibility cloaks) Sirius brush by and said, "I'll be right back."_

            Once outside they walked off and down into an empty classroom. Sirius pulled off the invisibility cloak looking a bit bewildered. "Daddy? Grandpa? Harry- - He--" _Looks so young... Almost like he did before Lily and James... And he's calling my enemy... his father. "Does he remember James and Lily?" he asked quietly._

            Albus shook his head, "For a while he didn't even have his scar... and then on the day he aged to how old he had been on October 31, the day his parents died, the magic recreated the event in his mind, and the scar came back... He honestly believes that his father, is Severus... And slowly he's been adopting people into his little 'family'. I'm 'grandpa', as you saw, Minerva is 'grandma', and Remus... Remus is...."

            "...IS?" Sirius said curiously.

            "Mommy." Albus' lips quirked in amusement as Sirius' mouth dropped, open, closed, and dropped again.

            "_Mommy?"_

            "Mommy."

            Sirius began to laugh, "It figures.... Moony... Mommy."

            "That's not the complete reason..." Albus trailed off a bit hesitantly.

            "What do you mean?" Sirius asked confused.

            "Harry's a bit of a Slytherin... he was going to be sorted into Slytherin originally until he asked it not to place him... So don't blame any of his Slytherin traits on Severus." he warned, "And he tricked the twins and stole a few cookies and got Remus to eat them..."

            "What did the cookies do?" he had heard about the Weasley twins. The Marauders would have been proud.

            "It changed him Sirius."

            "Badly?" Sirius now looked worried for his friend.

            "Oh heavens no, not at all, he's perfectly healthy... Listen, I'm going to take you back to Severus' room and you're going to behave, hate for the man be damned. I am not going to watch two people Harry loves, tear each other's throats out. Is that understood?" he asked firmly. Sirius looked like he was going to protest, "Do you want to hold your godson and be there for him or not?"

            Sirius looked torn but nodded his head and followed the headmaster back. He opened the door to Severus' room and came in, "Harry I have a surprise for you." he said cheerfully. And in walked Sirius. Severus physically tensed, looking as if he'd swallowed a lemon.

            Harry turned his eyes away only briefly from the new person to look at his father. Why had he suddenly tightened his hold around him like that? Something was wrong with Daddy...

            Sirius successfully kept from glaring only because he was looking directly at Harry who had turned his head back to Sirius curiously.

            "This is Sirius Black. He is your godfather." Albus shut the door and over Sirius' shoulder threw a look at Severus which Severus correctly interpreted as, **_'Behave'_.**

            Harry and Krr'Shar both sensed the tenseness in the room, leaving Harry unsure of what to do. Daddy didn't seem to like the man... And the man didn't seem to like daddy.

            "Hello Harry." Sirius said a bit strained, as if he were controlling his emotions, possibly the mad desire to cry. He sat where Albus had sat and looked at his godson.

            "Hello." Harry replied shyly.

            Then someone knocked on the door, Albus opened it a little bit and then enough for the person to slip through.

            Sirius jumped a bit in horror. He didn't recognize the woman and Albus had just let her in?!

            "Sirius!" she cried in surprise.

            "Mommy!" Harry cried running to the woman and jumping at her. The woman caught Harry in the air and hugged the child to her chest.

            "Who--" Sirius stuttered absolutely lost on what was going on. That couldn't be Remus! The woman was attractive, slim, and small, she had lovely brown hair that was past shoulder length and had.... Streaks of gray. 

            "Why Remus, how nice of you to join us. Sirius was dropping by to visit Harry and stay a while." Albus said kindly.

            Remus went over to Sirius and embraced the man warmly, and Sirius was left gaping.

            "Remus- - You've _changed somehow..." he trailed off and looked at Harry. "The cookies turned you into a woman? THAT'S why Harry calls you mommy?"_

            Remus blushed and gave a look to Harry, "It will teach me never to accept food from him ever again."

            Meanwhile Harry was re-evaluating Sirius. Mommy liked him a lot, and Sirius liked mommy. So maybe he wasn't that bad...

            "You'll be able to be turned back, right?" Sirius asked in concern.

            "With Severus here as Potions Master, I hold no worries." Remus said with an honest smile. Severus seemed to turn a nice shade of pink around his cheeks and ears and bent towards the table to add a lump of sugar into his tea.       

            "Well, why don't we all sit down?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, "I believe we have a lot to talk about!"

~*~

Authors Notes: Yes, yes, I'm horrid at updating.... But I am NOT going to stop writing this story, don't worry about that fact! Thank you very very very much for your reviews and comments, I'm sorry if in some chapters you non - slashers (people who don't like guy/guy) got a bit freaked, but trust me, look at those chapters not like that, but as the fact Remus and Snape are becoming friends and are TEASING each other in the joking way. There will be two versions to this story (yes I've kicked it down from three *shudder*)

One story for Non - Slash, non - romance, the other... slash. But will be marked as such.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am sorry if their are mistakes but my beta reader (my mom) is gone, she left for Georgia just two days ago with my dad and will be gone for a month. Leaving me the legal guardian (papers and everything to prove it!) of my little sister. Do you know how scary it is to know that you have to drive everywhere, make sure the house doesn't burn down, while trying to stay alive? It's scary. I have a 45 min commute or whatever to my school, whereupon I get to drive BACK again so that she's never home alone at night.... And I rushed myself into getting a license in less than one week... More like three days actually.... And now I'm actually on the **ROADS**. If you live in Washington State, Hide.

Ok, so yeah, I now have all these adult responsibilities, an account, car, insurance, yadda yadda and I'm so nervy about it all because I've never had to deal with this before. I've lived a somewhat sheltered life...

Anyway if I live through this month you'll get the next chapter eventually (hopefully soon!). If I die... um... contact my mom and request she finish it for me... Ok you can tell how safe/comfortable I feel on the road, can't ya?

God it's a school night, I'm gonna go to bed, and hopefully in a month my mom will be back.... and I'll hopefully have chap 13 done for her to correct so I can post it.... Love to you all and I thank you ALL from the bottom of my heart for your reviews, it keeps me going and just makes me so happy, it's impossible to describe how much so.

Stay safe and feel free to email me, I love emails. Giggle

PS: Bumblebee represented Dumbledore seeing as Dumbledore means bumblebee and the chicken was obviously Fawkes. 


	13. Chapter 13 Testing the Boundries

Author Notes: Oh my God, I finally finished this chapter. I'm SOOO sorry it took me so long. *bows in apology*. I promise I've been trying to get back on track recently. I've been really down and out… but you guys are amazing. I've never seen… or had such a response like that. Thank you so much for your encouraging words and your reassurances. You have NO idea how much a big part that played in my realizing that I had a sort of duty to you guys. ^_^ Writing Stories. And hopefully I'll do a good job at it.

Hugs to you all, those who reviewed your kind words to me, those who emailed me to make sure I was alright, I only hope that someday I'll be able to be worth such kind regards. Please enjoy the story and Reviewing is always nice. *Smiles* 

PS: This is a ROUGH DRAFT I'm not going to be able to get this home to the beta reader (mom) for a while, I'll put up the final one later, so expect mistakes.

**BY THE WAY**: A warning to you all, if you don't agree with a child receiving a spanking, or if the thought that Harry could ever be a hellion is inconceivable to you, don't bother reading this. You won't like it, you won't agree with it, and you'll be wanting to smack me for it. This is not detrimental to the story, waiting for chapter 15 would be the best thing for you instead of reading something that will miff you off. I'm sorry if this will upset anyone. Sorry I didn't put this warning up the first time.

~*~

Child of Mine

Chapter 13

Testing the Boundries

~*~

            "So how far _are_ you from finding Harry's cure?" Sirius asked with mild irritation in his voice, after the story of what had happened to Harry had been completely told to him. Sirius had learned quite well his lesson of never losing his temper in front of Harry. Simply because Harry would become hysterical whenever _anyone_ got snarly or snappy, and worse was Snape's reaction to the person who made Harry angry or cry. Which sent Harry into more tears. Sirius had tried apologizing to Harry but the child, out of anger pulled away flailing his arms in rage.

            Snape had been the one to finally stop the boys tantrum by firmly getting him in a hold where he could not be hit, and reasoned the boy down by threat of going to bed and informing Harry he was being irrational.

            "With taking care of your godson I'm grateful to finish teaching my normal classes, Black. Let alone find a cure for him. Harry would have driven Lily and James up a wall with only one of them working, never mind being a single person trying to work and take care of the boy." Snape said quietly, looking over to where Krr'Shar was playing with Harry, licking the boy's hair in the way that cats groomed their young.

            "Harry's a good kid, Snape-" Sirius fought needlessly for Harry's sake.

            "I never said he wasn't, Black. I merely was saying that he was a troublemaker." Snape's mouth was twisted into a smirk, his black eyes dancing in amusement.

            Albus and Remus listened quietly to the two bicker and Albus gave in. Two hours of them not having killed each other was a big enough stretch for one night. And Harry was falling asleep in his watchers (Krr'Shar's) arms.

            "Sirius, I am sure Severus is doing his best to find a way to counteract the potion. But as far as we can tell, his memories will come back as he ages and it seems to be the safest way to fix the problem if we just out wait the potion I'm sure all will be fine. Harry can stay here through the summer so that he can make up the classes he's going to miss and I'm sure in the end it will all be for the best." Albus stood up, placing an old hand on the arm of the chair to balance himself. "But Harry's fallen asleep and I think it is best if we all take our leave now. Remus, would you be so kind as to let Sirius stay in your rooms for the night?"

            Remus looked up to the headmaster and nodded, "Of course Albus, Sirius you can visit Harry again later, why don't you change back now and we can go off to bed?"

            Sirius looked as if he were to put up an argument but the sight of a peaceful Harry halted that thought. "Alright." with a small 'pop' he changed into a large black dog and followed the two men out after they said their goodbyes to Severus.

            When the door closed Snape sighed and went over to where Harry was, picked him up, and went into his room to get them ready for bed.

~*~

            Two days later was when the peaceful existence that was known as Hogwarts, began getting turned upside down once again.

            "Harry for the last time you will keep your shoes on! I am not going to allow people to think I'm raising a heathen!" Snape said with a slightly raised voice. He was almost glaring at one Mr. Harry Potter who had aged a bit more and looked to be around five years old or so.

            "NO!" Harry yelled and ran for the open bedroom door only to be stopped by a pair of arms that belonged to Sirius Black who had come in with Remus. 

            "What in God's name were you two shouting for?" he asked with a dark frown. "What are you doing to Harry?"

            Snape glared at the older man. It seemed that Harry had begun taking to Sirius as well when Harry began to slowly become a bit more obstinate then usual. Sirius would automatically think Harry innocent of any wrong doings. And Harry knew it. Moments like these were when Snape really wanted to throttle that child.

            "You're godson refuses to keep his shoes on! And this castle is freezing cold, he could get sick you accusing flea bag." Snape snarled going over and taking Harry from him. Harry began squirming and fighting his father but eventually lost the fight when Severus charmed the shoes to stay.

            Severus gathered a few of his supplies and Harry, after futilely trying to tug them off in a fit of a tantrum finally realized the shoes were going nowhere and began to cry. Sirius sighed, confused on what to do while Remus shook her head. "Sirius, Severus, this is just a stage... It's just that normally it happens earlier.... Harry, stop crying or you won't be able to eat."

            Snape grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him to his feet, which Harry in response fought to stay seated, refusing to stand. Thrusting his things to Remus, Snape angrily picked the child up and seated him in his arms, balancing Harry on one hip.

            "Stop crying or you'll go down for a nap alone." Snape threatened stalking out of the room. Sirius stayed inside, his breakfast already there, and Remus left, locking the door behind them both.

            Harry stopped crying a few minutes later, but was pouting and sulking for all his worth. They were going to eat breakfast in the teachers lounge. Severus refused to deal with a spoiled Harry in front of the students.

            It had started the night before. 'No' he didn't want any peas. 'No' he didn't want to go to bed. 'No' he didn't want a bath. 'No' he didn't want his hair brushed. 'No' he didn't want a spanking. But it hadn't been said in the gratingly defiant voice he was managing now.

            "Harry eat your breakfast, alright?" Remus said gently.

            "No! I'm not hungry." Harry crossed his little arms and sank into his child seat.

            Sprout raised an eyebrow at this and watched on with curiosity.

            "You have to eat." Severus tried reasoning with him, having regained a little of his temper back.

            "No!" Harry's mouth squeezed shut tightly and Sprout chuckled gently. Sinistra buried her head into her paper that was upside down.

            "Fine." The minute Severus began taking the plate away Harry began screaming and tried pulling it back.

            "Noo! It's MINE! Not yours!" he whined out loudly.

            "Harry James Potter you will stop acting in such a horrible manner or you won't be able to sit down for the next three days!" Snape snarled viciously. The threat didn't work and Harry continued the tug of war with his father.

            "MINE! MINE! MINE!" Harry wailed.

            Sprout couldn't take it. She purposely dropped her fork so that she could have a good laugh beneath the table. About then McGonagall walked in on this chaos. "What on _Earth_ is going on in here, Severus?" she asked in bewilderment.

            "Your _grandchild_ is being an ever loving pain in the ar-"

            "Severus!" Minerva growled ominously favoring him with a warning glare, "There's a child present and you should watch what you say, unless you want him repeating those words to you later on."

            Snape glared and Minerva sighed. "So what is the problem?"

            "He is refusing to eat anything!" Snape snapped.

            She considered this, "Might I have a go at it?"

            "Be my guest." Snape smirked viciously expecting the same downfall as he for her.

            She went over and made Snape move down so she could sit with Harry. Who was protectively holding his bowl. "Now Harry, you don't want to continue this do you? You'll never be able to eat if you do. And what fun is it starving to death?" the child seemed to be calming down and listening to her. "Would you like me to feed you, Harry?"

            After a moments consideration he lowered the bowl and held out the spoon to her. She took it and scooped up some of the oatmeal and he suddenly smiled giggling out the word, "Fly!"

            "Fly?" she asked curiously, an eyebrow raising in confusion.

            "Make food fly like a broomstick!" he begged happily.

            After a moment of thinking about HER childhood she smiled and complied making it look as if the food were flying to him right into his little mouth. He swallowed and this game continued… While Snape glared with absolute loathing in his eyes. How dare the child behave for her and not him!

            After breakfast he took Harry by the hand and escorted the child down to the dungeons so that they would not be late for Snape's first class.

            "You are absolutely unbelievable, Harry!" he muttered beneath his breath as they entered the empty cold classroom. He cast a warmth charm around the room so Harry wouldn't become sick and set him over in his little area where there was a blue blanket laid out with quiet toys, books and crayons.

            Harry sat down and began coloring immediately. No more then five minutes later the class began filling up with sixth years who pulled out their cauldrons and began setting their things up immediately, opening their books to the pages given to them on the chalk board. It seemed that the boy had decided to behave for the time being and Snape mentally sighed in relief.

~ * ~

            Four days later after continuous fighting with Harry (and his accursed 'No's', 'Don't want's', and 'Mine's!'), Snape introduced him to the concept of Time – Outs. Which Harry seemed to find himself in more and more, the more he fought and tested his boundries. This time he was there because he'd been playing with Mrs. Norris… and Mrs. Norris hadn't wanted to play….

            _Harry picked up the bright-eyed cat before him and hugged it to him so that it's paws stuck outwards away from him. Howling pitifully._

_            "Mrs. Norris?" an oily voice called out. Harry turned around just in time to see a breathless man come around the corner. "You! You brat! Put down Mrs. Norris right now or I'll give you a thrashing like you've never known in your life!"_

_            "NO!" Harry snapped back insolently._

_            "Yes!" he shouted back._

_            "NO!" and with that Harry began running with a hissing and yowling cat, he didn't get far simply because he'd run smack dab into Fred Weasley._

_            "What the dev-" he stopped dead at the sight of the cat, and Filch. Grabbing Norris out of his arms he tossed the cat towards Filch, picked up Harry, and ran back in the direction he came._

_            "KITTY!" Harry cried out._

_            "Nooo!!! Bad kitty!" Fred said while running, "You'll never get out of detention if you mess with THAT kitty!" Harry went quiet, and amazingly, Fred was successful in outrunning and maneuvering the older man. Secret passages were such wonderful things. By the time he stopped he was in Gryffindor tower, panting and exhausted._

_            "Fred, what are you- - Harry? What happened Fred?" George asked coming over to the two who had just entered the room._

_            "He decided to try and fight with Filch…" Fred said breathlessly. "He was holding a pissed off Mrs. Norris and everything… and I'm talking about Harry!" he slid to the floor beside the couch, boy in arms._

_            George looked a bit surprised. "You were playing with Mrs. Norris?!" he asked Harry. Harry shrugged in response. "You really have a death wish don't you?"_

_            A few hours, when they thought it was safe, they decided to send Harry with Hermione and Ron to take Harry back to Snape's. Their explanation being simple, "Both of us will get in trouble cause we're not about to give away WHICH one of us helped Harry. Chances are Snape knows by now. You two do it."_

_            So Hermione and Ron took Harry down to the dungeons searching for their professor, who they found in his office after they knocked on the door. When he opened it they were a bit surprised to see Filch off near Snape's desk, holding a furious Mrs. Norris, and glaring balefully at them._

_            "Uh-oh…" Harry murmured._

_            Snape's mouth was twisted downwards. "Indeed."_

Which brought him back to now. Staring at the boring corner of the stone dungeon wall. "Can I come out now?" he whined.

            Snape decided to use Harry's favorite word against him, "No."

            Harry went quiet. He could cry and maybe that would work, or he could just stick through it in silence. He decided silence would be the most dignified route and so remained quiet. Finally he was allowed out of his time out.

            "No more irritating Mr. Filch. I hate having to deal with his complaints." Snape explained to the young boy. "Now will you start behaving?"

            Harry nodded, "Promise."

~ * ~

            Another few days later, said promise was broken. Harry had gotten into such a fight with Snape that he actually BROKE one of daddy's things. In front of Remus, Sirius, Albus, and Krr'Shar.

            They had been eating down in Severus' chambers discussing how far Severus had gotten with Remus' cure when Severus tried to send Harry to bed. And Harry had flat out refused. Things had quickly escalated from there into shouting from the child and Snape. And all the adults, Albus included, looked flabbergasted as Harry retaliated by breaking one of Snape's potion bottles that had been on his desk just because Snape had threatened to spank him if he _didn't_ go to bed.

            Silence resounded in the room after the glass had been shattered. Snape unable to believe that his 'son' had done that closed his mouth and glared down at his son. Harry, glared at him, and then ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

            "Well, aren't you going to spank him?" Remus' feminine voice asked firmly.

            "He- he- - I can't believe he did that!" Severus finally said, disbelief ringing in his voice.

            "He's testing how far your boundries can be pushed Severus, and if you don't punish him, he will get worse and will become the brat you so often accused him of being when he was eleven." Remus warned.

            "B-but I can't do that to him!" he said in defense sitting down beside Albus who looked a bit amused. Sirius looked absolutely stunned by Severus' confession of being unable to punish Harry.

            "Then **I** will." Remus said firmly. She stood up and walked over to the bedroom door and went to open it, only to find it was locked. "Young man open this door."

            "No! Go away!" Harry shouted back.

            "You have till the count of three, Harry." She warned. "One." Nothing. "Two…" Still more silence. "THREE. _Alohomora!"_ The door swung open and she stalked in. There was movement and then several firm swatting noises were heard as well as the wail that followed. On each swat both Sirius AND Severus _cringed._

            Meanwhile Harry cried; his mommy had actually _hit_ him! And unlike the time when daddy had hit him, this one _hurt._ It wasn't a light swat, it was meant to hurt. She'd turned him over her knee and hit him three times. Then she pulled him back into a standing position. Once he was done sobbing loudly she looked him in the eyes, "Now Harry, I know you're upset at me but we're going to talk about how you've been acting."

            Harry wiped at his reddened eyes and sniffled but he listened.

            "You have been acting very badly, Harry. Appallingly in fact, and your father had been handling it very well all things considering how he might have acted had he been the way he used to be. You were spanked because you were misbehaving. You are supposed to listen to adults, Harry. Especially the ones you know. You can't keep misbehaving, because all you're doing is HURTING us. You broke you're daddy's potion bottle because you were angry, but would you want something of yours that you like, broken?" she asked calmly. Harry shook his head. "Stop saying 'No' all the time just because you want to make your own decisions or because you want to just go against what your daddy wants. If you want to choose something, TELL your daddy, you won't get what you want all the time, but when there is something that we feel you are able to handle by yourself, we'll let you choose. Now you are going to go out there and apologize to them for how you were acting and especially say sorry to your father."

            Harry, tears streaming down his face for a different reason, nodded and trudged out of the room, head hanging, looking absolutely pathetic. Once he was near where the three adults (two of which were still stunned by what they had heard Remus say. Albus had been smiling happily knowing that Remus was doing rather well, but put back on a neutral mask when Harry came out.) he said, "I'm sorry for being bad… and for causing you trouble…" he then went over to his father and sniffled. "I'm sorry for breaking your bottle and I'll try and be good this time…"

            Severus frowned and after a few seconds said, "I forgive you Harry."

            "D-does…." Harry stopped.

            "Yes?" he asked a bit impatiently.

            "Do you still love me?" he whispered so quietly Severus almost missed it.

            When he realized what had been said his eyebrows raised and he sighed and drew the boy into his arms and lap hugging the now sobbing boy. "Of course I do, I only was mad and hurt by what you were doing _because_ I love you."

            Harry clung to Severus' robes tightly shaking, glad that his daddy _didn't_ hate him for being bad. And now that he thought about it… doing all those bad things… what if daddy _had_ stopped loving him? What if he might have locked him in a cupboard? Harry hugged his father burying his face into his daddy's robes. 

            "Don't lock me up… I'll be good." He choked out.

            Severus' arms tightened around Harry and he kissed the mop of black hair before him. "Never, Harry."

~ * ~


	14. Chapter 14 Clans Divided

Child of Mine

Chapter 14

Clans Divided 

_"Let me tell you a secret,_

_About a father's love,_

_A secret that my daddy said was just between us._

_He said, 'Daddies don't just love their children every now and then._

_It's a love without end, Amen."_

_- George Strait, Love Without End_

Krr'Shar's paws hit the moist ground in measured steps as he passed the Large One's cave, often his cub referred to the giant as 'Hagwid'. His cub had been most upset that he had had to leave, but with the promise that he would return, his cub, Harry, as the Dark Protector called him, had been calmed from his tears.

Krr'Shar had explained to Severus (the Dark Protector), and the Leader (Albus) that he'd gained enough energy and he needed to join with his mate so that his Clan's numbers would be increased.

Albus and Severus had decided to omit that part of the story from the cub, and had then discussed the possibility of Krr'Shar's clan living _on_ Hogwarts grounds as defenders, and in exchange they would be given sanctuary of a sorts from harm. Among protecting the students, they were to warn the nearest teacher if a young student were to ever venture outside the protection of Hogwarts.

Krr'Shar was only half – way to his den when he realized that this was the first time he'd walked in the forest without blending into his surroundings. Which while being more hazardous, allowed him time to think.

It would be difficult to calm and sway his clan to agree, but would be well worth it if he could. Minutes later he was home. His mate curled up asleep beneath a tree. He trotted up to her quietly, passing by a few of his clan, a mother cleaning her mate and a few half grown tangling in a playful fight as their parents watched on.

Once beside his own mate he nuzzled her cheek, *Mi'Ara, wake up**.***

Mi'Ara, his soul bond, his companion, stirred at the mere scent of him, she always did, but this time, his scent was different.

She was more awake by the mere possibility for her to have…

*Now?* she asked, already up on her feet, her eyes trained on Krr'Shar.

*Now.* he replied, nuzzling her face with a purr.

…Her first cub.

~*~

            *You have gone insane. Keeping company with the enemy has poisoned your beliefs and where your true loyalties should lie,* Te'Shal snarled, on his feet, body tensed, his tail whipping with his agitation. *The Dark One told us that they were nothing but food! And if they were to know us, they would kill us without thought! By spending time with them and now returning, you could have been followed!*

            A quiet murmur rose from among the assembled Rau'Mron, fear of decimation, of being wiped from creating, starting to grip them.

            *Silence Te'Shal, you are merely the highest ranking beta, I am the alpha, and as such you will address me respectfully, just as I do you.* Krr'Shar growled warningly, eyes narrowed on his angry Clan member. *I understand your fears-*

            *I fear nothing- - Krr'Shar.* bit out Te'Shal, tail snapping straight out in anger. *I am merely thinking of the clans' survival. There is but four paws of us, and not a cub between any, and none to be birthed in the near future. We are dying out, and I refused to sit by and watch you play with the last of our races' fate.*

            *Hold your tongue,* Mi'Ara hissed menacingly in defense of her mate, crouching next to Krr'Shar still and threatening. *He is your better, as was proven in the Time of Proving.*

            *I have learned much since that fateful day when such a fool was placed to lead us-* Here, some of the other Rau'Mron, who respected Krr'Shar, raised their hackles, *And were he to accept my challenge I would take my rightful place as this clans leader.*

            *Is that a formal challenge?* Growled Krr'Shar, whose patience had been tested time and again by Te'Shal but had yet to ever be challenged over such a matter.

            *By the lights above us and the fire that follows, I do.* Te'Shal entered the middle of their den, but any fight was halted by Mi'Ara.

            *Stand down fool! If perhaps you followed your sense instead of your pride you might have realized that we joined today-* she said proudly, ready to give her good news to the Clan.

            *Any Rau'Mron can join at any time!* Te'Shal snapped.

            *Of course, but this joining has brought forth life and as such, ancient law demands that until my cub-* several of the Rau'Mron were brought to life at this. A cub! It had been ages since a cub had been born! Cubs were slow to grow and hard to have, this was wondrous news. Perhaps Krr'Shar had been right. By being near the animals, the two-foots, he'd been able to gather the necessary energy to properly join and create life! Mi'Ara was continuing, *-has come of age, my mate must be here to protect me and mine. Once I have brought my cub into the world, I will be unable to defend myself; strength will leave me for several suns. And by law no beta can challenge the Alpha when their mate is with cub, you know as well as I that we Rau'Mron can only bond once and to no other one afterwards. To challenge would mean that you would kill my mate, which in effect would kill my unborn cub and myself. All Rau'Mron are precious and the loss of three would be devastating to us all. You will swallow your pride and stand down. *

            Te'Shal, to say the very least, was not pleased with any of this. While several Rau'Mron were nearly overwhelmed with joy from hearing such news, he was furious. Stalking forward a pace, he growled low in his chest.

            *You mated so that you could not be challenged, I am sure of it.* he hissed at his leader, ignoring Mi'Ara stiffening and growling low, tail lashing.

            Krr'Shar gazed back at Te'Shal in amusement, *Yes, I am so omnipotent that I knew ahead of time that you would challenge me. So I rushed here to mate with my bonded so that I would not have to fight you,* Sarcasm seemed to drip from these words. Then he became serious once again and snapped, *you are a fool; it is all of our responsibility to mate and bring life to the Clan. I was ready; I came and performed my duty for my clan so that we could survive. I am no coward like you; I do not find ways to protect myself from a possible challenge. I find ways to protect my Clan.*

            *I refuse to stand under your control any longer. I will _not_ go to the dwelling of the two-foots and protect those who could kill us when we least expect it! They are to be hunted! No use can come from protecting them you fool! And I will take those who will follow under me.* He growled and addressed the Clan, *All those who choose life over foolish dreams would do well to come with me. Nothing good can come from going to that dwelling.*

            Krr'Shar said nothing for a moment, then, *I will harm no one who chooses to follow Te'Shal, if you believe him to be right. Think of this however. If we part, tear the pack up, then we truly might die out.* This affected three of the ten who had been ready to follow. Leaving Te'Shal with seven, *Be gone then.*

            Te'Shal began to leave with his group, *The next time we meet Krr'Shar, we will be enemies.* He glared defiantly at his ex-leader.

            *Haven't we always been?*

            A snarl was the only reply, then within a breath, they were gone, leaving Krr'Shar, and those who would follow him, behind.

~*~

            It had been two days since the spanking, and one day since Krr'Shar had left, and Harry had seemed to settle down. The fear of his father possibly never loving him, and stopping altogether, had hit him hard. And while his father had told him he always would love him- - What if Harry did something so bad, that maybe he wouldn't? And that thought scared Harry the most. So while there were still rough moments where Harry wanted something his way, but couldn't get it, the times when he would have a tantrum had grown less and less very quickly.

            And the day Krr'Shar had left, had been one of Harry's most trying times. Grandpa had decided Harry no longer needed to stay in a crib in daddy's room and had spent most of the day getting changes made to Severus' quarters so that Harry could have a room of his own that would connect to daddy's.

            Even with his door opened up into daddy's, the walls had seemed ominous and threatening in the dark, and the shadows formed shapes that froze him in place with an inexplicable fear.

Needless to say the next day (After Krr'Shar had left) daddy woke up with some company on his bed, nestled atop of the covers in a fetal position.

            "Harry, what am I to do with you?" Snape said affectionately to the sleeping bundle. He frowned. He wasn't supposed to be affectionate. But what could he do? The little runt had torn down his walls and it was hopeless trying to rebuild them. What would he do when Harry finally left him? Defenseless against the loneliness he'd  grown unaccustomed to? "Po- Harry," he corrected himself, "Wake up, breakfast will be soon."

Harry blinked, opening his large green eyes, "Morning, daddy."

Snape almost felt as if that is what he'd missed most when Harry left. He sighed when he noticed Harry's wavy hair was a bit longer, nearer to the middle of his little back now from lack of cutting. He'd grown a bit more. Snape's heart seemed to sink into his gut while at the same time he felt like it was lodged in his throat, and sat up. "I think we need to cut that hair, Harry."

Harry smiled at the thought of doing anything with daddy that was new. "Okay!"

So after their morning bath together, Harry was seated on a stool and Snape cut his hair off to shoulder length, he had to even out, as he'd never really someone else's hair, but it had come out decently. Harry's hair was saved in a bag and the young boy smiled happily, was dusted off from stray hairs, and was dressed the rest of the way.

Breakfast went very well, Harry went and sat on Grandma Minerva's lap, then would go and bug Hagrid- - came back to daddy, asked about mommy, and in general proved that he had more energy then when he was a teen.

            Luckily, Snape had been doing very well with finding the antidote for Remus' little 'problem' and would be fleshing out any minor problems that night, but Snape would miss teasing his seemingly new found friend.

After breakfast, he took Harry with him to the dungeons and went about to writing instructions on the board. He'd be teaching the seventh years first today and he would be making his own batch as well because Madame Pomfrey would need new batches of Skele-Gro and to be perfectly honest, for normal wizards and witches, it was rather difficult to brew. Precise and delicate measures were needed to properly make it for one, or it could end up really nasty or just plain out harmlessly useless. (One nastier side effect was that it would replace the bones but instead of normally sized bones for that person they were usually sized for something twice as big as them…)

Harry, who had been trying to understand how to read the words in his coloring books while his father gave out instructions to the students in the room, was growing tired of trying to make sense of the rather confusing words. So he stood up and went over to his father who was also making his own potion in time with the class who were following his lead.

"Now we are to allow it five minutes to steep and during this time I shall be coming around to make sure none of you have bungled anything up." Snape cut up the last of the mint needed, tossed in a pinch and ordered Harry to not touch the cauldron or fire.

Harry stared down at the table beside the rather large cauldron. Daddy's cauldron was so much bigger then everyone else's… and he'd added so little… perhaps daddy hadn't noticed this problem? Harry could easily help correct him! Besides, as long as he didn't touch the fire or cauldron, it was alright! He only added so little of those crushed green leaves, a little more couldn't hurt. Besides, he thought they smelled rather nice, which would be a nice change to the smell- -

So daddy came back and at first didn't notice how he'd helped, but towards the end, Snape noticed. Instead of becoming clear, it turned a sickly pink. 

Snape stared in horror at his potion. HIS potion!

He NEVER messed up a potion unless he was testing!

And it smelled a bit more minty- -

"HARRY!"

The entire class, including Harry, jumped. Harry stared, eyes wide open at his father, "Yes, Daddy?"

The twins briefly wondered just how much trouble their friend was in this time, if he'd messed with daddy's, er, Snapes potion… then there was no help for the poor boy. Snape's potions were precious.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I don't know…" Harry whined guiltily. Snape _hated_ whining. 

The twins had to stuff their snorts of laughter behind their hands.

His glare hardened. "Harold James- -" Harry confessed before he could even hit the last name.

"I helped…" Harry mumbled, lip trembling.

"Did I say that I wanted you to help?" he whispered in a quiet hiss.

"No…"

"Do, not ever, try to help- - Me, unless I _know_ you want to help, do you understand young man?" he ground out. At least he hadn't shouted… although sometimes yelling was more bearable to handle.

Harry nodded miserably, the end of class bell rang and they were dismissed. Those who had succeeded bottled their potion and once all of them were gone Snape went over and hugged his rather unhappy son.

"Sorry, daddy." He whispered, squeezing his daddy tightly, sniffing. "I just wanted to help."

"Isn't that always how you getting into trouble starts?" Snape sighed, "You need to think before you act, Harry. It's what will get you into the most trouble when you get older if you don't."

Harry nodded, hoping that the day would get better at the very least.

~*~

            After classes ended that day Harry was allowed to spend time with Hermione and Ron in Gryffindor tower. And while the twins were put up to the challenge of trying to wear the little tyke out, it seemed that in the end the only ones who ended up exhausted were the twins themselves.

            At dinner, Harry, who was seated with the Gryffindor's every now and then would look back at the Slytherin table almost shyly. Finally, around the time desert was being served (various flavored tarts and fried candy bars), Harry finally got the courage to stand up and began to walk over there.

            'Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked the near six year old boy.

            "Be right back." Was all he said, eyes trained on something, what it was, she didn't know. She felt worried, but that worry increased when she realized just _where_ Harry was heading.

            "D - Draco?"

            Draco turned towards the soft voice and glared down at the small boy. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked with a grimace, the last thing he needed was a detention for doing something against the perfectly harmless Potter.

            "I wanted to give you a present." Harry said timidly.

            "Excuse me?" Draco raised an aristocratic eyebrow in almost cynical amusement.

            "Here." Harry handed him a folded piece of paper and then ran off back to Hermione, practically crawling onto her lap to hide away from the Slytherin's and Draco's stare. It was rather cute how he was trying to nuzzle his face away into her robes.

            The twins, who'd been facing this scene, were frowning. What had that been about? What had Harry given Malfoy? And more importantly, _why?_

            Meanwhile, Draco stuffed the paper into his robe pocket. "Stupid Gryffindor." He muttered with a false laugh. He wasn't appreciating the way Zabini and Pansy were staring at him.

~*~

            "So, Harry, what were you doing at the Slytherin table?" Snape asked while tugging down Harry's night shirt over his head.

            "I was giving Draco a present." Harry said giggling when Snape's fingers brushed his sides.

            "Oh, you're ticklish, are you?" Snape attacked his son's stomach and was rewarded with a high pitched squeal and one squirming child.

            "Noooo!!! STOP!!!" Harry gasped out, trying to crawl away from his tormentor.

            "I don't think so-" Snape laughed sinisterly, yanked Harry back into reach and tossed Harry a little up into the air and then hugged the boy close to him, eyes closed, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Harry's.

            "Daddy, will you read to me?" Harry asked with a smile still on his face.

            "You want to hear a story?" Harry nodded and Snape went over and grabbed one of the history books he had. "Well, I doubt you'd ever read one of these on your own so I might as well do that for you…"

            "After he tucked Harry into the boy's new bed he opened the book up to one of the more interesting stories and began reading. After finishing up the one tale he stood up ready to leave.

            "Daddy- - sing to me?" asked Harry hesitantly, prolonging the moment before he'd be left alone in the dark.

            Snape sighed and sat down, "If you ever mention this to anyone when you're older, I'll make Hell on Earth seem like Heaven when I'm through with you." With that he began to sing the same song he'd sung to him the night when he'd finally broken down and began treating Harry differently.

            By the end of it Harry was out like a light, clutching his father's hand. It took several seconds but he managed to gently pry their hands apart. He turned off the little light beside the bed, turned, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

            "Lupin!"

            "Hello Severus, might you leave Harry's room so we don't wake him?" Remus suggested softly. Realizing the wolf had a point he closed Harry's door behind him and walked out into his bedroom. "You know Severus, I must say, that was one of the more endearing things I ever saw or heard you do." Remus smiled at the man he considered a friend, and grinned as Severus blushed lightly, moving over to the desk to cover it up.

            "I believe I have gotten very close to finding the antidote for you and I wished to test it to see if I'm right. I'll need a drop of your blood…"

            Remus smiled at how Severus went immediately to business and once Severus had a drop of his blood went to mixing it with some of the potion, then used another beaker of a green liquid- -

            It really amazed Remus at how advanced in potions Severus was, it was amazing watching him. He was so serious and meticulous.

            "It seems if I add a bit more bitter root and I throw out the thistlethorn altogether… It will take a few days to rebrew, but you should be cured by this time in three days." Severus said with a small smirk.

            "Oh thank God," Remus said slumping onto the bed, "Being a woman is way too complicated."

            "You should try being me for a day."

            "No, thank you."

~*~

            Draco Malfoy, heir of Malfoy estate and all that came with it, was dumbfounded by what he was seeing. A colored picture of two lions playing (one lion was gold with red paws the other was green with a silver tail) and it said, 'Simba and Nala were friends'. But 'Simba' and 'Nala' was crossed out and written in sloppy childish writing was, 'Hary'and 'Drakeo'

            That was it. Potter had officially gone around the bend. Why would that brat give him something like this?

~*~

            The next day was Severus' least favorite day. At least four times a week Sirius got to spend time with Harry, usually in Severus' rooms, although sometimes Harry would go with Sirius and Remus to the wolf's rooms. Either way though he really couldn't stand that horrible dog, the only reason he even put up with Black was for Harry's sake.

            "I get to see Daddy-Sirius today!" Harry said happily wriggling from Snape in order to run over to his room to get a few things. "I made presents today when I was with Grandpa!"

            "You didn't chase the 'chicken'?" Snape snorted, grabbing one of the fallen toy blocks Harry had abandoned once he'd heard that Snape would be dropping him off with 'Mommy' and 'Daddy-Sirius'.

            "The chicken didn't want to play." Said Harry forlornly. He came back out with several parchments of paper, some of which looked gaudily decorated. The top paper for example had a picture of a dog (at least, he _thought_ it was a dog) with a little… stick figure. On the page below each figure was the most indecipherable scribbles. After squinting he believed he could make out the word, 'Hary' (the 'Y' was backwards) and 'Pedfot'. It seemed Albus had been trying to teach Harry how to write (probably to keep him from decimating the office again). Around the paper clumps of glitter were glued, including some colored feathers, some pasta shells, the dog was colored with crayons and was purple.

            Severus raised an eyebrow. There seemed to be several sheets of parchment decorated as well.

            "Are those your presents?" Severus asked with a smile. Harry nodded joyously and went up to his father. He set the papers down on the small coffee table and began going through them. One of the more gaudeier ones (with large fake gems glued onto it no less) had a picture of a stick figure all in black with shoulder length hair (at least, he THOUGHT it was hair) and was holding the hand of a smaller stick figure. Written on it was, 'Daddy'. The only word he'd seen spelled correctly. And written so far, better then any of the other scribbles he'd seen. And beneath the little stick figure who also had long hair were the words that for some reason caused a strange tightening within his chest.

            '_Daddy's Harry'_

            Amazingly, it was the only time Harry had spelled his name right. At the top of the picture were the words:

            '_I lov yu'_

            Snape couldn't really name the reason why he felt his throat constrict, and for a moment his mouth seemed to stop working properly. 

            "Daddy… don't like?" Harry asked after a tense moment of silence.

            "Wha-?" Snape turned to look through slightly bleary eyes at the small boy who was looking as if he might cry. "No… I love it." he finally worked the words out of his mouth and honestly he felt as if it took a lot more effort then it should have… although it was worth it. He dropped the parchment off to the side and grabbed a hold of his son in a fierce hug. "I love you too, Harry." He managed after a moment.

~*~

            "Harry, this is beautiful!" Remus exclaimed, looking at the picture Harry had drawn for her. It was of Remus with a dog beside it and the word 'Mommy' was written above the picture. Feathers, colored shells, and jewels decorated the sides.

            "You'll be an artist in no time flat." Sirius said with a grin, proudly scrutinizing his own picture.

            "Sirius, you're holding the picture upside down."

            "…Oh. I knew that… I was just looking at it from all perspectives… really."

            "Daddy–Sirius?" Harry went over and hugged Sirius' knee. "Can I have a chocolate frog?" he asked in the sweetest voice possible, eyes begging.

            "Sure!"

            "Sirius! It's nearly eight o' clock!" said Remus disapprovingly. "He'll be bouncing off the walls and more then likely end up sick and it would be entirely your fault."

            "Nonsense, this little kid can hold his sugar."

            "When Severus comes about looking to kill you for getting Harry sick, I'm not going to stop him."

            "I could take Snivellus any day of the week." Sirius sneered.

            "That's Severus. And if you name call him that again in front of Harry, I'll hex you." Remus growled out while magicking Harry's picture to the wall.

            "You know hanging around with that git is getting to your head-"

            "What's a 'git'?" Harry asked confused.

            Sirius was promptly smacked. "There you go, teaching him bad words before he's even seven… or six…" Remus hesitated a bit.

            "The way Snape's going with Harry's cure he might as well be left to grow up without the potion." Sirius grumbled.

            "Severus is a very busy man, Sirius. He has classes to teach, potions to make, and a child to take care of. He's done a very good job and you should really stuff your pride away and realize you aren't the only father figure in Harry's life now." Remus scolded picking Harry up and placing him on his blanket filled with toys.

            "Easy for you to say, you don't have anyone competing against you for the role of the 'mother figure'." Sirius shot back, stung by his friend's words. It was true, he knew he meant a lot to Harry- - but ever since the change- - it was as if other people were taking his place. What if Harry didn't need him anymore? What if he loved Snape (the thought was so hard to grasp) more and decided he didn't need a godfather?

            That thought hurt the most. So he spoiled Harry and now Harry came to him for everything he wanted… Which, if Sirius were to actually think about it, wasn't as grand as he had been hoping it would be.

            Remus frowned in sadness at his friends obviously hurt expression but remained silent, unsure of how to respond to his friend's words.

~*~

            "You fed my son _how_ much chocolate?" demanded Severus silkily.

            "It wasn't my fault, it was a plate of goodies, I hadn't expected him to gorge!" Sirius defended. He'd barely resisted the urge to point out that Harry _wasn't_ Snape's son, but didn't want to get hit by the rather pissy female behind him.

            "And now he's sick because of your carelessness, Black!" the dark haired man snapped.

            "Well, then take him to Pomfrey!" Sirius shot back, "It was a mistake! An accident!"

            "Mistakes seem to happen a lot more when left to you." Snape hissed out angrily.

            "Please, we don't want to upset Harry, Sirius, I warned you about this, I really did. You just can't go about giving him food all the time, especially with lots of sugar in it. He's not a teenager who knows his limits. He's a child who's _testing_ them. You cannot leave him unmonitored," Remus calmly explained. "And Severus, please, go take care of your child… Remember, Sirius, like you, is still learning how to raise a young child. Just like you had to learn, so does he. We'll be going now, take care of Harry." Remus put a hand on Sirius' arm and drew him back towards the door.

            "As if I'd ever do anything but." Snape glared and watched as the animagi turned into a dog and followed Remus out. Once the door was shut behind the two he stormed back to Harry's room where he was curled up on the bed, looking a bit green. "This ought to teach you that sweets aren't the best things in the world." He muttered grumpily. He took the washcloth off of Harry's head, dipped it in the water, wrung it out, then went to wiping Harry's face. "I'll be back in a moment, I have to go to the hospital wing. You are not to move one inch while I am gone."

            Harry nodded, the coolness easing the icky feeling in his stomach. He'd never eat chocolate again. Well… At least not for a week.

~*~

            Silent shadows slithered stealthily (say that ten times fast) towards the giant den of the two-foots where the Mys'Alk Clan were soon to reside. Many of the elder clan members were nervous, unsure of their reception when they entered the 'enemies' territory. Mi'Ara knew her mate the best and trusted him implicitely but even she was having second thoughts about trodding so blatantly into the den where so many of the two footed energy-givers were.

            Near the large ones cave was the leader Albus, who was speaking with the giant Hag-wid. Krr'Shar, to prove there was nothing to fear, and to show his trust in his decision, diverged from the shadows coming fully into view and padded up to Albus who reached out his hand. Krr'Shar then spoke to Albus (and consequentially, his clan).

            *It is good to see you, Albus. I have brought my clan, the Mys'Alk, with me. There are two paws and three claws of us. We have come here in good faith and trust.*

            *I am glad to see you have returned, Krr'Shar.* Albus thought back, and through Krr'Shar, the clan heard his words and were able to sense the _goodness_ from him. Not only that, the man and the large den- - reeked of energy, and being near the man alone seemed to help begin to fill the hunger within them. *We welcome you and no harm shall come to you or your clan. We will help you when you need us, the best we can. And if you are ever to need something, ask and we will do our best to fulfill it.*

            *In return we shall help protect this den, especially the cubs within it.*

            *Wonderful.* Albus' emotions of warmth and trust eased those who'd been uneasy, and they slowly diverged from the shadows as well. Albus smiled at this and Hagrid stared in amazement. They were absolutely beautiful, why anyone would want to hunt them was beyond Hagrid. *Welcome,* Albus continued after a moment, *to Hogwarts.*

~*~

For those who want to be told when I update Email:

Child_Of_Mine@yahoo.com

And write in 'I want to be updated' and anything else you might like to say. ^_^

**Author Notes: **

I know. I said this would be out by Christmas. But I realized NONE of the computers at my house allow me to post on fanfiction. So I decided to write it out and retype it on another computer…. It was a fiasco. So once I'd typed it out I had to print and type it onto a PC at my friends house and well lets just say I went home (not having finished completely typing it out) and got snowed in… And TODAY January the 8th I finally finished writing it all out.

Please don't lynch me!

So Merry Late Christmas and a Happy Late New Years.

You know it's really hard writing the scenes with Sirius. Now that I have a feeling for how things work in that world, half the stuff I've written would and could NEVER happen. And Sirius being DEAD puts a real damper on the writing thing as well. I'm writing a dead man. She kills Albus I will turn violent.

Anyway like I said, I'm NEVER giving up this story. So don't worry, I mean it, even if it takes me ages, I'll continue this! Please don't lynch me. O_O

All of you, WOW with the encouragement and reviews. If I'm ever in trouble I'll sic you guys on my enemies. There'll be nothing left of them.

I really really can't BEGIN to write out thank you's, and I won't. It would delay this story by TEN more days.

SO long thank you short: You guys are wonderful and in your own rights, my inspiration. (Though mom helping me with the kinks never hurt any either).

I really hope I get more done by July 15. I've joined the army ladies and gents.

I ship off to good old South Carolina on July the fifteenth for my basic training for two and a half months. Then I'm rushed off to Virginia where I'll be trained as a cook! (can you legally call army food, 'FOOD'?) Then after staying in Virginia for another two and a half months, I'm going to be moved to Europe. Whether I'll end up with Germany or England, I don't know. *Is praying for England* I've signed up for six years…. 

So when July hits I won't be posting for about five months definitely cause of work.

But like I said only if I'm dead will this story stop. And even then I'll beg mother to continue it for me. I'll haunt her till she does. 

SOOO Next Up:

Remus is back to being his male self (I know some of you won't be happy about that while others will be cheering), Harry starts trying to worm his way through a cement block (also known as Draco's heart) and Lucius finds out about it…

Plotting Plotting everywhere. There, I've given you a tidbit… now to write it… GROAN. I'm soooo sick of typing! *Goes off to read Pet Shop of Horrors, Demon Diary, and Mars*

**Quotations for the day**:

"Well there's your lesson for today children, and don't forget to look both ways before crossing the street. Oh yeah, and hold hands. It gives the cars more targets." 

- My little sister

"If at first you don't succeed, Skydiving is not for you."


	15. Chapter 15 Babysitting and Potions

Child of Mine

Chapter 15

Babysitting and Potions

"Potter if you burn yourself and Professor Snape blames me, I'll curse you into next week once you're back to normal." Draco drawled as the young boy tried batting at the flames.

Harry leaned back, obeying Draco's words without so much as a second thought. Daddy had said to listen to him after all. And when Harry did what others wanted, they usually were more happy with him then when he tried to disobey.

"So we can't even jinx the little bugger?" Pansy asked, a bit of a whining lilt to her voice.

"And leave **me **to face the wrath of Snape _and _Dumbledore? Not to even bring into mention the entire teachers staff? I think not." Draco's mind was quick to supply him with just how Snape might use Draco in a potion. Whatever bits were left after the staff was done with him, that is. No, he'd just make sure to get Potter later.

"So why are you watching this brat? Shouldn't he be with someone else? I mean, everyone knows you two would rather hang each other off the astronomy tower- - how could they trust you with his safety?" she laughed at their idiocy.

"Well... Professor Snape..." Draco trailed off. The words _'seemed desperate' _could describe him. Draco had only been given what he was sure had bee half an explanation. All Snape had said was that he had to work on a potion and Potter was too much of a liability. Potter for some unknown reason had taken to Draco (was this a subtle explanation of why Potter didn't have a girlfriend? Draco shivered.) and that if Draco valued his life he would take care of Potter when Snape needed him to and would return Potter unharmed and unchanged unless he wanted to experience disciplinary actions for what he'd done to Potters potion.

Draco at the time had been flabbergasted. Since when had Snape sided with Dumbledore? Or Potter for that matter?

Snape, having seen Draco's look had sighed and explained that if he'd had any say in the matter he would have left Potter to his fate and sent him back home. He then had scowled. But it seemed Dumbledore would not give Snape a free moment away from Potter until the potion to reverse his fate could be found.

Personally Draco thought Potter should have gone straight to St. Mungo's... but that would have 1) Cost a fortune for the school and 2) would have taken longer. Simply put, potions masters like Snape were rare and they would have had to request one anyway... and seeing as Snape had been there for the potion and a whole many other technical reasons... it just made more sense that Snape would have a better handle on the situation. Too bad it had been Potter though. Taking care of him seemed to be giving Snape gray hair. It was giving Draco grey hair too come to think of it. The temptation of tormenting the runt dangling right before him and none of the ability to pull it off without regretting his life.

Well at least he'd have something more to tell his father. Now that he was (slightly) entrusted with Potter's care he was sure he'd be able to help his father. Perhaps it would give him a boost up the social ladder (so to speak) within the ring of the death eaters... He would be joining in a few years. (Voldemort was rather against marking anyone younger then nineteen. Though why, Draco couldn't imagine. It's not like they would be children once they graduated.)

He wondered how he would be rewarded for this information.

"...He seemed busy." he decided that he'd keep the other information to himself and his father.

"Humph." she glared at the baby that had toddled over to Draco and was demanding silently to be picked up. Draco gave a grimace and a sneer. "Well if you have to watch the brat instead of spend time with me then I'll just be off."

Maybe watching Potter was a blessing in disguise.

"Draco, pick me up!"

"Demanding prat." after another moment of hesitance he picked the child up. "Why of all the people in the school did you have to pick me?"

----------------- --------------

"I see Harry has been returned to you alive and relatively unharmed." Remus mused picking up the child who had been playing on the floor.

"Yes... Because he's taken to Malfoy it's given me the needed time for finishing the potion for you." Snape frowned. "I don't know what's possessed Harry but I'm sure he will die of a heart attack when he is told of what he has done these past-" his voice died and he cleared his throat. "Well, if it hadn't been for Malfoy babysitting him these past few days this would never have gotten done." Snape gestured to the goblet in a glass case about a foot high and six inches wide. Remus had a suspicion that it had been spelled shut. "As odd as this sounds the potion is going to solidify to a gel like substance. You will have to eat it. And I will not risk the potion by magically cooling it. You will have to wait until after dinner."

Remus nearly groaned. So bloody close! "Wait... SOLIDIFY?" her face twisted into a grimace. "You cannot be serious- - I will have to EAT it?"

"Well you certainly can't DRINK a gel." Snape smirked as Remus shivered. "And I suggest you eat lightly."

Sirius who'd been watching the display frowned, "How can you be sure this will work?"

Snape didn't say a word, but if gazes were actions... Sirius would have been a pile of ash.

------------------------ -------------------------

Hermione and Ron had the joy of taking care of their six year old friend that dinner. Ron of course was still a bit awkward about how to even act in the situation, let alone how to SPEAK to Harry (he certainly couldn't discuss Quidditch with him at the moment!). Hermione seemed to have the easiest time of it. She was practically pouring all of her information that she'd learned in the day... into Harry. Sometimes Harry would listen and ask questions... but most the time his young mind would wander and he'd end up looking off into space or the ceiling. The twins, to keep Harry on the alert, slipped him a canary cream when Hermione wasn't looking and...

POOF!

Ron's mouth dropped. Harry looked at his arms and body in absolute horror. Hermione was fairly sure he was about to have hysterics. "I'M A CHICKEN!" he whined, Hermione had to stop him from plucking the feathers out of his own arm. Harry did not seems quite as amused by the prank as the twins had hoped he'd be.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be normal in a bit... see the feathers are already wilting-" Hermione delayed his tears and he looked at her in fear. "Trust me." she said quietly.

"Why is he so upset? He slipped Remus a cookie and changed HIM." Ron pointed out. Hermione gave him a glare and Harry, who'd been afraid, looked struck.

Hermione gave him a worried glance, "Ronald..." she gave him a look but Harry pulled away from her.

He looked as if he were contemplating something very seriously within himself. The feathers were wilting off around him and slowly disintegrating into dust and then nothing.

Without a word he slid off his seat and left the table, going directly to the professors table.

And straight to one female Remus J. Lupin.

"P-Pr'fesser?" Harry stumbled over the word and stopped. Why had he called mummy that? She was staring at him oddly. As if she were afraid. Or confused. Maybe she didn't think he was speaking to her. "Mummy?"

"Yes, Harry?" Remus had _not _expected Harry to call her that. Oh dear lord- - did Harry remember-?

"I'm sorry." he said softly.

"Harry?"

"I was given food- magic. And it changed me. I didn't like it. I gave you food. And you didn't like it. I'm sorry." he hung his head in shame and Remus felt his brow furrow in understanding.

Yet- - Harry was speaking so clearly- well, the clearest he'd ever spoken before since he'd been changed, and he seemed to be mentally developing quicker now. Perhaps Harry was near the end of this potion himself? No... Harry was still trapped in that small body. But could his mind return without the body?

"Harry, I forgave you long ago. I am not angry." She put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed gently. Harry shook his head.

"I'll be better." he promised. More to himself then to her.

And for just a breath Remus saw in Harry's eyes, the old soul within.

-------------- --------------

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I've spent countless hours on this and if you dare to say you are not going to use it I will have a supply of fresh werewolf parts come morning." Severus threatened with a glare.

Remus looked down at the green jell-O before her. In it he saw small chunks of potion parts that stayed in the mixture. And the smell- -

Maybe Severus would give him a quick death. Which was more than she'd get from what was before her. Remus almost wished Harry was in the room with them. She could have tricked the child into knocking the thing over...

Remus cursed beneath her breath and groaned in horror before she spat out between gritted teeth (with closed eyes). "Give me the bloody spoon before I change my mind." she held out her hand for the utensil.

The process of eating the concoction before her... was a testament to her willpower. She'd felt her gag reflex nearly go off twice. But still (after moments pause between each spoonful) she managed to get down half of it before the burning sensation over took all of her body. Her fingers went numb and her grip on the spoon went lax- -

Severus watched as the female before him gasped in obvious pain. The large arm chair held her protectively as her body arched against the back of it- - then she bent over, her head touching her knees- - It looked a bit painful. The process was over in several heartbeats... and Remus went suddenly limp.

Severus slowly stepped towards his fellow Professor and put a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Lupin?"

"Ungh..." Slowly, Remus sat up- - and Severus saw the changes immediately. The face was the most drastic change. From the small feminine like face it was now more square and he could see stubble on Remus' face. The body had widened, the chest gone, and his hands bigger, the hair darker on his arms... "D-" Remus took a deep breath, "Did it work?" and his voice was the soothing deeper voice Snape had always known.

Snape shook his head at the stupid question and Remus pulled himself from his knees and leaned into the back of the chair heavily. "That was worse than discovering my menstra-" he all but choked himself to stop the word. "Eh- - I--"

Snape chose not to say anything about that subject. "If you wish revenge, perhaps when Harry is back to normal you could give him a cookie... Seeing as I now have the reversal potion for those cookies. Once the twins perfect them they will be giving me a report thicker then their files in Filch's office detailing that particular goody and the reversal potion..." Snape would enjoy tasking them it. And perhaps they'd figure out where they had slipped up in making those cookies. Of course, they would still have to perfect the cookies but that would happen once they'd gone through it in greater detail.

"I'll have Sirius sneak me to my room... I'm too tired to stay awake much longer." Remus slowly, achingly, tiredly stood and balanced himself using the chair. "I thank you, Severus."

Snape gave a noncomittal grunt and shrugged his shoulders. "Just take the mutt and leave me to sleep for a week." he said in what Remus knew was a fake growl of grumpyness.

Snape led him out of his office and down towards his rooms where Sirius was busy watching Harry. Each step for Remus took a great deal of effort but the only thing that would cure his wearyness would be sleep. At Severus' door Snape cast several spells on his door before pulling out a key and unlocking the door for them. Inside Sirius was giving Harry a ride on his back romping about on all floors while Harry laughed delightfully.

"MUMMY!" Harry jumped off of Sirius' back, ran several steps- - and stopped dead.

"Hello, Harry. I am going to go to bed now, will you give me a hug good night?" Remus squatted down to Harry's level and saw the child's expression was sad.

Harry reluctantly went over to him and then hugged him. His small face buried in Remus' long hair he whispered brokenly, "Who will be my mummy now? Are you still mine?"

Remus wasn't sure why, but he oddly felt like crying when he heard the words leave Harry's mouth.

---------------- ------------------

"Dear Father..." Draco murmured his written words and hesitated. How to write what he now had for his father. It was undoubtedly the best news he'd ever be able to give his father (to date, anyways), why was he faltering in what to write? Malfoy's always knew what they wanted to say, and never faltered.

_'Play with me, Draco!'_

Little brat. He would not fall for Potter's charms like the rest of the staff had. He'd made it clear what he thought of Draco when he'd refused his hand.

With that old... yet stinging thought in mind, he set his quill back to the parchment.

_'There have been several new developments in Hogwarts that I believe you should be aware of and would find most useful to you...'_

**T.B.C.**

**Author Notes: **I know! I know! I'm a horrible updater. It turns out that the last author notes was incorrect. Simply cause I had to temporarily withdraw from going to basic training... and then joined back in and went in Jan 31 of 05. I got back June 11th. I am not a cook. I'm in Aviation. I am a fifteen papa. Meaning I work in Aviation Operations. Don't ask.

Anyway, I have NOT given this up, but you wouldn't believe how hard it has been trying to find the creativity boot camp sucked outta me. This was really hard. And you just might be able to tell. Considering a lot of it was written in one night. This chapter has NOT been beta'd. It's not even seen a spell check, which I apologize for now. I thought that since I've been practically getting a lot of reviews (and with them, complaints about a lack of updating) I decided to post a chapter before the lynch mob found my address. grin

Things will be picking up. But I won't tell why or I'd ruin the surprises up ahead.

As to my reviewers... I understand some people just really disagree in many ways at some or a lot of what I've written.

Keep in mind, this has become a total Alternate Universe story!

I'm making it differently. Personally I feel J.K. is leaving out the more human emotions in her characters. That's her flaw. My flaw is I make my readers question the characters sexuality (and well, I'm sorry if I offended peoples sensibilities out there...), I throw them in odd situations. But I am trying my best. This chapter isn't my best. I'm the FIRST to admit this. But I wanted to post SOMETHING so that the forming Lynch Mob might pause long enough for me to gather my wits and notes and write a truly better chapter. One including Voldemort. Harry getting older. Disention in the Mys'Alk ranks. Kidnaping's... I mean! Er...Whoops.

I mean... No one is kidnaped... really. Ignore that last line. Smiles innocently.

My story is not MEANT to be perfect.

Understand this, PLEASE.

Take the imperfections with a grain of salt.

If you can't stand anything even REMOTE to Slash, just skim through anything that makes you hesitate and go... 'Ew' cause I really won't be writing those moments anymore. If you can't stand the way Harry's acting... you've probably never raised a child. And if you have and still object to his prior behavior... your child was either an ANGEL or you're in a dream world. Snape... I agree, is a hard arse. His heart has a wall fifteen feet thick, twice as high, and I won't even go into what's lurking in the moat built AROUND that wall. But he is human... and I just am toying with more of his human side right now, instead of his hard side. Sorry for you people who love to see Snape at his surliest.

What else have I seen amongst the reviews...

Well, I'm sure you'll all come up with new things for me. Good and bad alike. But keep in mind this story isn't to be taken seriously. And that means my characters won't always be perfect. I have a different perception of them then J.K. and you. That's what's so wonderful about writing and having my OWN mind. I can create whatever I want. Okay, I decided to play with her characters, but I'm not stealing. I'm borrowing.

Be honest in your review, but don't be crude and criticize me without a suggestion as to what you believe could be done. Doesn't mean I'll do it but I do consider properly written critiques very much. And I place respect in each persons opinion. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16 Dress Up

Child of Mine 

Chapter 16

Dress Up

To say that Voldemort was displeased, would have lessened the emotion. Infuriated. That might begin to describe things. While Snape had confirmed to him the truth of his situation in Hogwart's... Snape had failed to give a letter of any kind to him updating him on Potter. All Voldemort knew was that his potions master better have the mother of all reasons for not reporting to him about this important change in Potter's situation. Or it would be Snape's life.

As it was, the Daily Prophet had been of little to no help. They had no pictures no true confirmations... Only rumors. Rumors that were claiming Harry Potter had been changed into a child by an accident- potions possibly, but charms and defense against the dark arts hadn't been dismissed.

It was only just now that he'd been given any significant amount of information. From Lucius Malfoy. In the form of a letter from his son.

So now Voldemort felt as if he were in some semblance of control. He hated feeling out of it.

A potions accident had debilitated the boy who lived, Snape had been left to take care of him to find a cure... And had been for months.

So why had his potions master not brought that brat to him?

Tom re-read the letter in his hand.

For Dumbledore to put that child into Snape's care... Perhaps something had been done so that it would be impossible for him... Magically induced? Charmed? Perhaps watched like a hawk... Draco didn't seem to believe that Snape was enjoying himself much if at all. Well that was reasonable. The man detested children.

Perhaps Snape could not be trusted, there were too many chances he could have had to bring that child- - though to do so would have lost him his place within the order of the phoenix. Reason and selfish rage warred within him. He couldn't jeopardize Snape's position. The information he trafficked to them was priceless. No, he would use Malfoy's child. Draco Malfoy would be the key to bringing Potter to him.

"Malfoy... Step forward." he hissed, a smile curving his serpentine lips.

oOo

A week had passed, uneventfully, if you didn't count Harry aging to the apparent age of seven or eight. (Snape was sure it was eight, Harry had always been rather runty. Sirius, just to be contrary said seven.) He no longer went whisking away to the Slytherin table unless it was to Salamanthia's group (he somehow had become wary around Draco. Perhaps it was because of Malfoy's superior holier-than-thou attitude... But Harry wasn't as naive as he often acted.)

The twins had turned in their reports to Snape and were now working on perfecting the cookies. (To which Remus Lupin had requested they find a way to make it less painful.). And Snape had progressed rather quickly into the potion... Not that he was all that much closer to fixing it...

Snape frowned at that thought. Harry would be grown again soon. He just wished that Harry's growth spurts were less erratic. He couldn't properly guess when the next growth would take.

Not that he cared when the child left.

Oh who was he kidding... That child meant more to him than anyone ever had... Not that anyone had ever mattered to him. Except perhaps for Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Harry... how they'd wormed their way into his (what he'd been sure had been) withered heart, he wasn't sure to say. But they had. And that terrified him in ways he rarely had to deal with. They were chinks in his armor.

He turned off the water to the shower and wrung out his hair. He would not stand there and mope while slowly turning into a prune. He had classes to teach, papers to grade, a potion to make and a child to care for.

Somewhere out there the Potters were either crying, furious, laughing, or all the above.

Towel securely wrapped about his waist he walked into his room and looked down to his bed to his uniform.

...Which wasn't where it had been. Well... the pants was there... His white shirt... But his black over shirt, his long robes, and his... WAND! All gone.

"Harry?" he raised his voice, straining to keep patience.

Silence.

"Harry!" he stalked to Harry's room and found it empty, the clothes he'd set out gone, shoes gone from their spot... He turned back to his common room and there was the clue he'd been looking for. The door to leave was open a crack.

"HARRY!"

oOo

"Albus is that another letter from the Prophet?" Minerva asked in disbelief. "Isn't that the- what? Thirty-seventh one?"

"Thirty-eighth." he corrected, "They are nothing, if not, persistent. I have barely kept the minister from barging through the front doors." he ran a hand over his eyes. "Severus must finish that potion soon. I have been delayed in my research for the order, amongst other things, and this has set me back considerably."

Minerva placed a hand on his consolingly when they heard a girl squeal. "Oh my lord!"

They looked up to see that the hall, as one almost, was turning to the commotion. Which, Albus was hardly surprised to note, Harry was at the center of. Running towards the teachers table.

Albus choked.

Wearing robes twelve sizes bigger than he. Those beautiful heavy robes that Snape favored so much- - were trailing four feet behind the child, dragging on the flagstone floor- - a large hat was perched on Harry's head, slipping down in front of his eyes, and a wand was clutched in his hand. A very familiar looking wand. The sleeves hid one arm entirely andwas trying to slip down the opposite shoulder where that sleeve was pushed back to keep the wand from being covered.

It was adorable. It was hilarious... But it also meant that somewhere out there was an improperly dressed potions master. It wouldn't take a genius to guess what mood he'd be in when he discovered all of what had gone missing.

"Grandpa!" Harry gushed out running up to the table directly in front of him. "Look, I'm a potions master like papa now!"

Minerva... Who had been gaping in frozen shock, along with all the other professors (Hagrid's fork had missed his mouth and had dropped eggs into his beard) gasped, put a hand over her mouth and coughed down a laugh. She looked torn between laughter and tears.

Albus' bushy white eyebrows leapt up into his hairline. Barely controlling his voice into a level tone he asked, "Potion's Master?" he cleared his throat. "Well you are dressed handsomely for it- - though where on earth did you procure your robes?"

Harry's face went to an expression that all but screamed his guilt. Flitwick, unable to stand it anymore, buried his head into his arms (which he'd folded onto the table) and indulged himself in a good laugh.

"Well-" Harry tried to come up with something that would cover his transgressions without outright lying to Grandpa. "That is-"

But he was interrupted by something far more terrifying that answering his 'Grandpa' and headmaster.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry's eyes went wide and he gave a squeak of frightright before diving under the table and crawling around so that he was hidden behind Dumbledore's chair. Minerva raised her eyebrows and glanced at him while Snape stormed into the great hall.

Clad in his trousers and a white button up shirt which was tucked into his pants.

Students gasped in horror, amazement, and amusement as their cool, collected, snarky potions master thundered towards their headmaster.

The Gryffindor's, who'd been in various stages of horror and amusement took in the situation clearly and realized that Harry Potter, the boy - who - lived was about to become the Boy - Who - HAD - Lived - But - Pissed - Off - His - Potions - Professor - And - Never - Survived - To - Tell - The - Tale.

The Hufflepuff's were mostly in a state of worry, the Ravenclaw's were trying to calculate what was about to happen and the Slytherins were grinning in anticipation as to how dead Potter was about to become (except for the select few first years who looked horrified on Harry's behalf, Salamanthia looked as if she wanted to cry). Draco on the other hand was gaping.

"Oh my God, Snape's going to kill Harry!" Ron gasped standing up, intent on rescuing his friend.

"No he wouldn't do that!" Hermione hissed. "I think!" she grabbed onto his arm to stay him.

"Why Professor Snape, good morning to you!" Never one to face death in the face without a cheery grin, Albus smiled up at his towering Potions Master. Who was glaring at the space in front of Dumbledore's spot at the table.

For trailing in front, under and around Albus' chair was the long robe. Covered in the dust bunnies, dirt, and cobwebs it had amassed going from dungeons to great hall.

Snape's eye twitched.

"Harry come out here and face me like- like-"

"Now Severus, no harm has been done, why don't you take a breath and gather yourself, you're undoubtedly scaring him senseless." Dumbledore soothed.

Snape sputtered. "That- - that CHILD stole my clothing!"

"Oh honestly." Minerva scoffed, she turned from him to Harry. "Harry, child, come here."

Harry still crouched behind Dumbledore's chair looked at her warily, then peeked around Albus' body to his infuriated father, and crouched back down shaking his head in terror.

"I promise I won't let him hurt you, come here," she ordered opening her arms. Harry glanced again at Snape then all but dove into her embrace, burying his head into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his slight frame and glared up at Snape. "Severus, your... ward, son, whatever it is we wish to call him, was merely dressing up. It's something children do!" she chided. "He was imitating his 'father'!" she snapped. "You!"

Snape blinked, floundering in his anger. "W-what!"

Minerva lowered her voice so that it wouldn't be broadcast to the entire school. "Severus Snape, you are his world! You have been since the moment this happened to him. All that he does he does with thoughts of you. To please you, and those he loves. Children play dress up. He was just doing the things a child does."

"Imitation after all is the sincerest form of flattery." Remus added.

Snape's homicidal rage deflated and he sighed. He didn't move to apologize to Harry. Not here, not in front of students and colleague's alike. But he didn't know how to act now that he wasn't angry. Albus sighed, he knew all of this in a heartbeat.

"Harry why don't you give your father his robes so he can be dressed for school?"

Harry, still wide around the eyes and looking near tears extracted himself from his father's robes. Dumbledore magicked the clothes clean and handed them and his other belongings to Snape who took them and walked to his place whilst donning them.

Harry sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I'm sorry." he murmured miserably. "I just- - I just was- -"

"We know Harry," Minerva soothed.

"It's just that your father doesn't." Remus explained. "He's never had someone to take care of before you. He doesn't understand why children do what they do. He didn't mean to hurt you, he's just not used to children."

"But I've been with him ever since I was little!" Harry said confused.

Remus, Minerva, and Albus looked at him in shock. Snape who was three chairs down hadn't heard.

"W-what?" Minerva breathed.

"He's had me for eight years- - I don't remember it much... and I don't ever remember a birthday or Christmas- - but he was always there. We watched quidditch didn't we?" he asked. "I was little... but that was ages ago-"

Remus looked at Albus. "Headmaster?" The word held a thousand questions.

"Sometimes-" Albus hesitated before hazarding an answer for Harry that Harry would understand. "Sometimes it takes people a very long time to learn."

"Oh..." Harry frowned then slid off of his adopted grandmothers lap. And without another word went to his father.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Minerva turned to him.

"It means many things... amongst the fact that Harry will be retaining his memories of this... unless of course it's only while the potion is in effect he'll remember. Just because he has the memories now doesn't mean he will be able to keep them- - best not to mention this to Severus. If he believes Harry will remember this, I believe it will affect how he is treating Harry, and for the worse. Severus is already experiencing difficulty. Harry is broaching the age of the younger students, and Severus is not known for his capability of interacting with the students. He's been getting a bit more short on temper." Dumbledore sighed. "For more reasons than even Severus will admit. Not even to himself." he looked at the man he was talking about, eyes filled with sorrow. "Let us hope that he will not allow his fears to forever daunt him."

Meanwhile Harry had broached his father, feeling for not the first time, a bit of fear that his father would slap him away.

"Papa?"he ventured meekly.

Snape turned to him (repressing a reflexive snarl, usually reserved for the students in his class), "Yes, Harry?" his voice was low and calm.

"Grandpa said that you were... mad because you're still learning how to take care of me." he bit his lip but continued on, like the Gryffindor he was. "I'm learning about you still, too. So if I promise to try and learn about you and behave will you try to learn about me and not get so mad? I don't like it when you're angry at me." The last sentence was said in a whisper. "I'll stay with you for as long as it takes you to know how to know how to take care of me. So you'll have lots of time." he smiled up at his father, who's face had contorted to a frown. "I'll be with you until I'm a grown up anyway."

Snape felt a sharp pain stab in his chest. Such innocently spoken innocuous words. "You have no idea what you're saying Harry." he snapped gently. "Go sit with Hermione and Ron." And with that he turned away from his son- _No_. **Ward**. His ward. He didn't have a son. He had a child to take care of. A child who would leave him soon.

As it should be.

But that thought was a bitter one and left him cold inside.

oOo

Harry felt as if his little heart could break. He turned from his father and went around the teachers tables he was walking up to the aisle towards Hermione and Ron when he heard someone call his name.

"Potter! I mean- Harry."

Harry turned and saw Malfoy slow from his brisk walk. "What?" he asked glumly.

Draco frowned but his mask went from his scowl to a cool mask, "Come on runt, you can go to class with me today, I don't have potions today, and your Gryffindor friends won't understand anything about what just happened."

Harry looked at him suspiciously and turned to his friends who were standing up, Hermione was walking over to him, quickly followed by Ron. "But their my friends," he said in a whisper.

"They don't understand anything about Snape." Draco reiterated. "You need time to think about what happened and they won't give you that, they'll just keep pestering you until you smile and bury it in your head."

Harry didn't have time to reply to that.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione breathed out, her face was pinched with worry. Ron was busy glaring at Draco. Harry nodded at Hermione's question.

"I'm fine, I'm going to spend the day with Draco."

Hermione's mouth dropped, both she and Ron stood flabbergasted.

"With Malfoy!" she squeaked.

Harry nodded.

"Are you out of your-" Ron got elbowed by Hermione who's face was now even more drawn into lines of worry.

"Are- are you sure Harry?" she asked worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Harry nodded. Draco threw them a smug smirk. To which Ron growled at.

"I'll eat lunch with you." he said in lieu of an apology.

"A-alright Harry." She squeaked, then she threw a glare at Malfoy. "If he gets hurt in any way shape or form Malfoy the world won't be big enough to hide you." she said, her voice taking on a growl that had Malfoy taking an involuntary step back.

"I had no intention of hurting him," he said regaining his haughty demeanor. "Especially with Dumbledore and Snape out to kill anyone who does. Come on Harry." He turned on his heel and strode back to his place on the bench.

"Bye." Harry said, still anything but his chipper self. He then went after Malfoy.

"The worlds gone mad." Ron muttered. "It's like Harry's not Harry anymore- - spending all his time with those Slytherin's is warping him."

Hermione looked between Malfoy and Harry to Snape. Something was going on, it was confusing, but she would figure it out. Somehow.

oOo

**Author Notes**: Okay, tis short, I know, but I wanted to have something posted!

Anyway things are stepping up a notch aren't they? Just to let you know this chapter has not been corrected or edited. Mistakes will probably be in there galore, but I'm sure you can survive them. I'll try correcting this later. Here's hoping I can add to my other stories...


	17. Chapter 17 Hogsmeade

Child of Mine

Chapter 17

Hogsmeade

As Harry followed Draco to the desk he tried his best to get a hold of the depression and hurt that seemed to overwhelm him. Why was Draco acting... nice all of a sudden? Harry was sure Draco didn't like him. He was always sneering or trying to ignore him... and all of a sudden he'd just turned around and offered Harry... comfort? Help?

Harry wasn't sure why, but if it meant that Draco was going to stop being so mean, he'd latch onto the chance to get to know him better.

Another confusing man in his life was his father. He was so nice when Harry had been younger... but then when he started getting older papa had started becoming distant. Something was bothering his papa, and Harry just couldn't understand what or why. Harry knew that his father still loved him. Whenever he thought Harry was asleep, right before settling himself into bed, papa would go into Harry's room and make sure Harry was covered properly. And with either a gentle smoothing of his hair, or on the rare but cherished occasion, a kiss on his forehead, he'd leave, shutting the door softly behind him.

So why was he suddenly so mad? Harry hadn't colored in any of his books, or chased the chick- er phoenix. He'd not set the curtains on fire in ages (which in reality had only been two days before)- - or helped him with his potions, whenever he helped it always seemed to go really wrong. He'd behaved himself and hadn't even turned Moony into a woman. Though he could barely recall the event. He was still a bit disappointed Moony had become a male again. Maybe Sirius wouldn't mind being turned into a mother. He'd ask Fred and George later if they still had the cookies. He even was taking care of Krr'Shar instead of sneaking out into the castle halls to play with him (they'd been 'stalking' students... rather unsuccessfully, Harry was not the greatest at stealth).

Poking his eggs on the plate before him he sighed. He had a chance at befriending Draco even better now... but it seemed that in place of a friend, his father was moving further away from him. The past years (which once again, in reality had only been a couple of months) had been filled with love and warmth, despite Harry's mistakes.. Now it felt as if it had all turned around. How was he to make it better?

oOo

Snape scowled at his unfinished plate of food and stood, he wasn't going to get anywhere sulking and wandering through his depression. He never had been this bad at controlling himself. He was really becoming upset with himself. It was as if he were a woman! Going from one extreme to the next... But he could hardly help it. Harry was growing up. And in effect, soon he would grow AWAY from him.

How dare that child make him love him. How dare he overturn the world Severus had mentally prepared himself for and had lived in, for his whole life.

How dare Harry make him care only to know that Snape would soon be unworthy of even the amount of love Harry had offered him. Harry would be his bratty, self- centered self again- - and would be horrified. Disgusted. Revolted...

If Harry had never loved him (for he was not so foolish or blind to not see that Harry indeed loved him) and he had only cared for Harry, it would not be so bad. He would have kept the emotion to himself. No one would have known. And when he would have lost Harry, none but he would have been the wiser.

But no. Harry had loved him. Did love him. And the moment he would stop loving Snape would be a humiliating day indeed. For it would prove, that only those ignorant of him could love him. Not worthy of love. Not even from a child that had called him (HIM) 'daddy'.

He had no proof this would happen, only the sure knowledge that it probably would.

Harry was becoming more of himself. Not the small child who was taking in everything like a sponge. Now Harry was developing opinions that he could formulate into speech. Thoughts that proved himself to irrefutably be, Harry Potter. Nothing large or excessive. But like a small seed that you knew would grow very soon into a plant.

He wasn't sure if Harry would forget all that had transpired during the potion and return to that cocky brat he'd had to teach for the past five... well, four, (Harry hadn't really been around much for this fifth year) years. Those green eyes that had been so trusting and showing so much love and adoration, for someone like him... Looking at him in disgust and hate. Snape closed his eyes tightly.

He was not going to let it destroy him. James had done his fair share of tormenting him throughout his school years. He would not allow the last Potter to do so again.

Perhaps... just this once he could selfishly reach out and take what Harry offered. And when Harry was fifteen again, memories intact (aside from those gained during the potion, more than likely), he would act as if nothing had happened. Harry would hear rumors of course, though the likelihood of him believing them would be slight. Harry would scoff at them and leave Snape be. And Severus would return to life as it had been. Himself and his work. The two things that had ever been constant.

Instead of hurting Harry and using him as the outlet of his fears... he could cherish the last bit of time he would have with his son and... when it was over, store it inside him and if he ever felt as if he were turning to ice, huddle around the memories for warmth the way one would bring themselves near to a fire. It might be so hot it burned... but to feel that instead of the cold...

Why do you radiate hurt? A furry head brushed against his hand, Snape looked down. There under his desk was Krr'Shar. Once in a while the Rau'Mron would stay in his class (hidden in the shadows of his desk) and slowly soak in the magic around him when he wasn't able to be near Harry. Severus wasn't quite sure exactly why the clan leader had such an avid interest in his surrogate son, but Harry was never one to have normal companions.

I am thinking. How could I have let Harry into my heart like this?

Krr'Shar's eyes stared into his own. He is your cub, as such, you cherish him.

If only it were that simple. He is not my cub, I am just his guardian temporarily.

It matters not, he is life. All cubs are life. We as guardians and parents, watch over them because should they die, we go with them. Each cub is different, with it's own strengths and weaknesses, flaws and beauty. Like the very earth around us. Cubs show us life, we show them how to live it, and when the time comes, we show them death as well. For they then pass down these lessons to their cubs when we are gone. And through that knowledge, though the memories of us along with our names may be gone, we will still live on. Krr'Shar's head was now on his knee, warm eyes soothing the ache in Severus' chest. It takes a pack to raise a cub, you have a whole... Krr'Shar hesitated, trying to remember the word, School. And as your cub grows, you can not but help feeling pride and love for all that they do and learn. If you did not feel this love, you would not be a healthy guardian for him. Do not regret your love. For without it, no cub can grow to be healthy and strong. Your love is his strength and his world. Do not belittle yourself or your worth, for he will take the memories of you with him when he matures. Even if he does not know it.

Snape's throat tightened and he nodded. Leave it to a cat to tell a human about the mechanics of life.

There was a gentle growl, I am not a cat.

oOo

Draco watched Harry leave his side once they entered the great hall. He made sure Harry joined the Gryffindor's safely for lunch before he went to the Slytherin table. A conflict in interests. That's what he was having. He hated Harry Potter, if only for turning down his hand amongst a few other embarrassing moments in his life, and of course Harry stood against everything that his father had raised him as. But Potter had strength, and sanity. Which, he sneered to himself, was a good half step above the dark lord. He'd never dare say it to his father, for fear of punishment but the Dark Lords sanity didn't seem to be at it's best. His father had returned practically sick on his feet from one of the meetings during the summer. By an overdose of the cruciatus.

Draco steeled himself away from such treacherous thoughts. The Dark Lord had power and plans for how to better the wizarding world. Which was more than Potter had. He would not be caught in the middle. One or the other. And his decision was clear, insane or not, the Dark Lord had the ability to cleanse the mudbloods from their society. And then only the purebloods would be left. Nevermind the fact that there wouldn't be many purebloods, or how they intended to procreate without inbreeding, Draco learned very early to never ask such questions, his father believed Voldemort was right. And he loved his father. He would listen to him.

An owl screeched and swept down to land before him. It was his fathers owl. He removed the envelope and fed the owl a piece of meat from the table. It was a special letter from his father. Magically protected. Draco glanced around before opening it. It's contents brought a wave of nausea and fear.

No. He would do this.

He would prove he was an adult to his father, he could handle something so simple.

oOo

That evening Harry was in the care of his 'mum' Remus, and his perhaps someday mum, Sirius, but for the time, Godfather. Krr'Shar was curled around him and even his mate was with him (Sirius did look a bit nervous with such large cats in the room), her tummy no bigger then normal, but Harry couldn't wait till she gave birth. The idea of baby kittens absolutely thrilled him. Harry leaned over and scratched the top of her head and after a moment, eyes closed in bliss, a deep rumbling purr was heard.

"So Harry, is there anything you'd like to talk about? Perhaps about things that happened today?" Remus asked.

Harry frowned and continued petting Mi'Ara, he could even feel the power she drew from him, like having your hand in the tub while it was being drained. The sensation stopped as did her purring. She'd fallen asleep. Krr'Shar scooted to him and head butted him, _You're power is helping her keep her strength, I thank you, little one._

Harry smiled and turned back to Remus, he'd not answered yet. "I wish papa would stop hurting. Because when he hurts, so do I."

Sirius' snort turned into a cough as Remus elbowed him solidly in the side. "Well that's how love goes, Harry. Your father is just confused, he'll figure things out soon enough." Remus smiled at Harry, ignoring the glare being directed at him via Sirius.

"And if he doesn't-" Sirius hesitated, full aware of the look his friend was sending him. Weighing his words carefully he continued with, "We'll make sure that he does." _Lame,_ he thought to himself, _Really lame_. If Remus hadn't given him the look that was threatening him with the loss of near and vital organs, he would have said, _'then he doesn't deserve you, not that he ever did'_. Which would have made Harry cry, now that he thought about it. Perhaps Remus was protecting him as much as Snape.

"Draco also said he was going to speak to papa, he said maybe he just needs some time to himself, he was gonna take me to the Hogs- - Hogsm-"

"Hogsmeade?" Remus supplied, though his eyes were wide in surprise. "Draco wants to take you to Hogsmeade?" Now he sounded a bit stunned.

"He said if I don't start spending time with people who are level-headed I might grow up like a gryffindork all over again." Harry repeated Draco's words, never once thinking them as the insult they were.

Sirius needless to say sputtered indignantly, "Why that no good dirty rotten little son of a-"

"SIRIUS."

One word.

Silence.

"Well Harry, I'm not so sure about that, perhaps he can accompany you with Hermione and Ron... And the adult that will be going as well." Remus added. "Because of the way things are it isn't exactly safe for you to go outside of Hogwarts, there are some very bad people out there, and we want to keep you as safe as possible."

Harry frowned, the 'Kitty Cat' as he sometimes dubbed Krr'Shar, growled.

_If the Dark One tries to take you I will hunt him down and kill him._ Krr'Shar's words sent a shiver of fear through Harry, who didn't understand at all what was going on. Who was this dark one? And what did it have to do with him?

oOo

The next day Draco found himself licking his dry lips. Surreptitiously he wiped the palms of his sweating hands on his robes and picked up the thin vile of bat blood and began to carefully measure out the portion. He'd ask him just as the last student left, that way he'd have a few moments before the next students came for class.

Harry wasn't in Snape's classes today, instead he was spending them in Flitwick's who was absolutely thrilled to baby sit the child for the day. Draco assumed Potter would be made to do the ridiculous tasks of delegating papers, and equipment meant for charming. Honestly, if Potter ever got back to normal, Draco hoped he remembered everything, he'd die of humiliation. Kissing up to all the students, trying to look so cute and adorable. As if it weren't clear as day he was a spoiled little brat who had practically all the teachers fawning over him!

Absolutely ridiculous! He'd even heard the runt call Dumbledore Grandpa! And, of course, he'd make sure to worm his way into the Gryffindor's head of house's heart. Grandma this and that! If he weren't such an obvious Gryffindor he'd be one hell of a Slytherin!

Although, when he was that little, well when Harry had looked around four and five... hell, admittedly from the moment Harry had regained the ability to sit up, he'd taken to those around him. Was it honestly innocence in its most basic and purest form? Draco grimaced, not because of distaste... although it was that, it was just that... had _he_ ever been that innocent? That trusting? He couldn't remember a time in his life where he'd ever been that free to express himself, not even to his own parents. He'd been taught fine control over his emotions, from as soon as he could waddle. So the idea of Harry being that innocent... perhaps he was...

_Jealous._

No. No one was ever that pure or good.

Potter probably remembered everything and was using them all to his own master crafted- -

Draco nearly laughed. Potter could barely find himself out of a maze without a damn port key, no, it may not have been a master plan, but there was no way that Potter wasn't in full command of his mind. It was obvious because Potter was being too innocent and... loving.

Honestly, didn't he have more pride?

Obviously not. Someone had to slam him down to the level he really belonged.

If Draco had any say in the matter, it would be him

oOo

"You want what?" Severus Snape could barely keep the disbelief from entering his question. Had hours of Harry harassing the hell out of him to be his friend finally done Malfoy's nut? "Are you quite sure you don't need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

Malfoy scowled, "Of course I'm fine, but seeing as he's been following me around I might as well, right? Besides, Professor, I thought that you could use the break before you - - well, got more stressed out. Besides, his bloody friends would be tagging along making sure I wasn't selling him to the black market, right? And he's been spending time with me in the Slytherin dormitories and we still haven't hexed him."

There, all justifiable points for being allowed in the presence of the mighty Gryffindor.

Snape scowled, staring at him for far longer then Draco was sure was justifiable. With a flick of his wrist, the classroom door slammed shut. Draco winced but made no other movement.

"You do realize that I only take care of him because if anything happens to him my position here would be compromised, and I do what I must to secure my position. You will not bring personal harm to him or I will personally see to it your remaining years here at Hogwarts will become the most difficult experience of your young life."

Well, if that wasn't elusive. If Draco had only the mental capacity of Crabbe or Goyle he would have automatically assumed Snape meant the Dark Lord. But the way he spoke... was too... neutral.

"I will take care of him." '_Just not the way you're thinking of, Professor.'_

"There will of course be an adult, children as young as you and those fellow Gryffindor's of Potter's can't be expected to take care of such a precocious child." A flick of his wand and the door opened, "Dismissed."

Draco turned and left.

oOo

Draco found himself that Saturday walking amidst a group he'd never hoped to sink so low as to be around. Potters friends.

Even the damned Weasley twins were in earshot. Ron Weasley was constantly shooting him glares when not staring at Potter. Granger, of course, was now and then biting her lip and looking worriedly between the Weasel, Potter, and himself. She'd even given him a very terse greeting. It was the most polite they'd ever been to each other. And beside the little munchkin was Flitwick, chatting cheerily to Potter about what Hogsmeade looked like when _he'd_ been a student.

If Granger hadn't been so worried about why he was hanging around she probably would have been hanging on his every word. And just to really throw those idiots off he'd even allowed Potter to take his hand. Yes, humiliating as it was, it all had reason. His fellow Slytherin's wouldn't question his actions (they liked their health the way it was), but the other three houses... Draco hadn't known causing _this_ much confusion and discord could be so amusing.

He'd been told what was going to happen, and how things would work out, and the closer it got, the more an odd feeling began building in his stomach. Perhaps there had been something wrong with his breakfast. That must be it, the blasted elves must have undercooked the eggs or sausage... that was why he was feeling as if he could be sick.

As the time drew closer and closer to the middle of the day, Draco found himself withdrawing into himself uncharacteristically, his mind beginning to feel as if something was off. Had he forgotten something? Perhaps that was why he felt this sudden weight.

Or maybe the strain of following the golden trio was beginning to wear on even his nerves of steel. He'd followed them into the sweets shop (Flitwick held onto Harry's hand in there, although admittedly, it had almost gotten both of them crushed), had walked into the Owl post where Harry had stared at the owls, then to the Pet shop where he'd talked (Draco still remembered feeling a shiver of unease course through him at the sinister language he'd spoken in, no matter how sweet Potter may have looked) to several snakes, and to the book shop where Hermione had finally parted from them, promising to catch up at the Three Broomsticks.

Finally, they'd stopped inside the very crowded tavern, it took ten minutes alone to find an empty table, and finally they found one. Potter, Flitwick and Ron setting their things on the table top.

Flitwick gave his order to Ron and excused himself so that he could use the restroom. An awkward silence settled over their table, despite the noise pulsing around them. Five minutes passed, but it seemed that no one had noticed them yet.

"I think we need to serve ourselves." Draco finally drawled.

"Not that _you_ would know much about doing things on your own." Weasley snapped.

"Well, if you don't want to get the drinks I suppose I can." he said, a wicked smile growing on his face. He'd nearly slid off his chair when Weasley finally seemed to realize there were a number of things that could be done to open drinks.

"No. _I'll_ get them. If you move from this spot and leave Harry, I'll kill you." he stood and begin winding his way through the tables and edging past the standing bodies.

Draco waited a moment until the mop of red hair was out of sight, and double checking that Flitwick was nowhere in sight he glanced at Potter. Who was sitting cross legged on his seat. For a moment Draco almost forgot that Potter wasn't a seven year old boy, on an outting with his caretakers. He sat there curiously looking about, his green shirt was a cotton button up shirt tucked into a pair of muggle jeans with a small pair of shoes on his feet. His hair, of course, brushed his shoulders, adorably so, longer then Draco had ever seen on the older version. It suited him... he was a small boy, almost girlish really. And completely innocent.

Draco scowled. No one was ever innocent. All who are born entered it through blood and pain. None are innocent. He cost his parents their lives. Wizards and witches had and would die for him... he was more guilty then any of those protesting they were fighting for the 'light'.

"Harry."

Harry turned, and those eyes were turned towards him, "Did you really like that snake?" Harry nodded, "Well Flitwick and We- Ron, are going to be a while, why don't we go buy it and come back to surprise them?" Harry smiled and nodded. Trusting idiot. "Come on." he held out his open hand and linked together Draco took them out the back door.

oOo

Harry smiled up at Draco as the door closed behind them. He watched Draco look left then right before reaching into his pocket, "Are we pretending to be like Mr. Bond?" he asked curiously. Draco looked down at him in confusion. Apparently Draco didn't watch the telly. Not that he really knew much, but for some reason it felt like that, even if Harry wasn't sure why.

Draco was holding in his hand a ring, between his index finger and thumb, and did something Harry thought only 'Mione did. He bit his lip. Harry frowned, "Draco, what's wrong? Aren't we going to go see the snake."

Draco's eyes changed then, Harry wasn't sure how he knew, but somehow he knew that something had changed once again inside his caretakers head, "Yes," Draco said, his voice an eerie sort of calm sound, "We are."

He brought his hand down towards the hand holding Harry's, and still clutching onto the smaller boy, he slid it on. And they vanished.

oOo

_When you have managed to secure the boy, put on this ring, it will portkey you directly to where our Lord will be waiting. Should you succeed, he will summon those loyal to him. To watch as he makes an example of his enemy. Once you have handed him to them, it will be made to look as if you have been attacked, and to ensure your safety, you will be obliviated. You will be found injured on the outskirts of Hogsmeade with implanted memories that you were attacked._

_The rest is none of your concern. Destroy this._

The letter hadn't even been signed.

A funny thing to be thinking about while flying through the magical stratosphere, but it was there just the same. Their final destination was a dark musty room, empty save for dust. A grimy window barely let the sunshine filter past. How obscene that it was so peaceful out there considering what was about to happen. He looked to Harry who was now kneeling on the floor holding his head. He blinked and looked up at Draco, his eyes wide, a hand pressing against his forehead... No. His Scar.

"My head hurts." Harry said, eyes beginning to well up, and in a small voice, that might have even struck pause into the heart of the Dark Lord himself, he asked, "Draco... what have you done?"

**Author Notes**: Don't Kill me.

I want to thank all of you for your reviews, even when most of them are ordering me to write more 'Or else'. The series is coming close to an end... I'm sure all of you are thankful for that as well. So many of you reviewed it would take a WHOOOLE long time and pages to thank you all so I'll just say thank you for your kind words, your corrections, and even constructive criticisms. I'm trying my best to get many characters into this, and despite JK's flaws, I can see how developing each character in just seven books can be so difficult. It takes a lot to try and get all of them. But that's why there's fanfiction. So we can develop them for her... in many different twisted ways. Thank you for reading. I just reactivated my child of mine account. So anyone who wishes to get emails for the days I actually DO update this story, send an email with 'Add Me To Update List' in the subject box, with the email you want added, and I'll do that. If you believe you were on the list and DIDN'T get an email, there are many emails my messages failed to get through, due to the fact the emails are old or defunct. If your email is not old or defunct, that means I need to add you, please send me an email. Thank you all.

The Address is a yahoo address and seeing as FFnet won't let us type links just know that its:

Child (insert underscore here)Of (Insert underscore here) Mine at yahoo. com

Except withoutthe spaces. Someone needs to really send in a complaint letter to FFNET and their lousy way of making it impossible for people to email. Rotten jerks. If you want to know why I just phonetically, it's because they won't let me write it out. No underscores or at signs or even the yahoo dot com. Know that I'm not happy. Ah well. Thanks for reading.

* * *


End file.
